To The Rescue!
by Zahir890
Summary: It was a peaceful day for the Toons and Humans Town/City till there comes a news which has caused the people and toons to be in a bit of panic situation. Faced with that, two Looney Tune characters decided to go on a rescue act, forming a duo not seen during their classical cartoon era. Will their rescue act be successful? Read to find out in my first cartoon story! Enjoy :).
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own The Looney Tunes. It belongs to its respective owners. I own just the OCs.

PROLOGUE

 ** _Ehhhhh . . ._**

 _ **What's up, Doc? What's cookin'?**_

 _ **What's up, Doc?**_

 _ **Bellsss Will Be Charming an Old Melody**_

 _ **Sssspecially Fffor Sssomeone**_

 _ **AAAAAAANNNNNNDA MEEEEEEEEEE!**_

What's up everybody! This is my first cartoon story and boy I'm really excited. I would like to say thank you each and everybody for supporting me. This is really gonna be interesting and I can't wait to get things started. Hope you all enjoy this story :).

 **Chapter 1 will be published tomorrow so get ready by then. ;).**


	2. Chapter 1: A Normal Day

***Junior appears and smiles***

 **Junior *smiling*: Ladies and Gentlemen. Boys and Girls. Presenting the author who has now started the first cartoon story. *Begins to proclaim* Introducing ZAHIR890!**

 ***Trumpets and Drums began to play as I arrived in style. I then jumped happily.***

 **Me *jumps happily*: Whoo-Hoo! Hello everybody! Welcome to the first cartoon story that I will write. Welcome Everybody!**

 **Junior *in excitement*: Boy! We are so excited! First Cartoon Story. Until that, there was a couple of one-shots along with a crossover one-shot.**

 **Me *smiling*: But now I present this first cartoon story name 'To The Rescue!'.**

 **Junior: But what's with that title?**

 **Me: You will get to know soon.**

 **Anyway, thanks for supporting me by reviewing and liking my others stories. I hope that you like them and I also hope that you will like this story as well.**

 **Junior: And Zahir890 doesn't own The Looney Tunes. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs he owns.**

 **Me: And now let's kick start this story with the first chapter without any delay. Enjoy reading it :).**

 **Junior: Enjoy.**

 ***The music of the Looney Tunes opening theme then starts to play.***

Chapter 1: A Normal Day.

It's a beautiful day. The sun is shining. The birds are singing. Humans and Toons are walking here and there, chatting each other happily. Everything seems to be going perfectly fine without any trouble at all.

A bit further away from the place where the toons and humans are living, there are two cats fishing in a fishing area. One of them is an anthropomorphic Tuxedo cat with a big red nose and he is tuning and humming. His name is Sylvester. Another cat is a miniature version of him, having a large head in proportion to a small body. His name is Sylvester Junior or Junior in short and he is Sylvester's son. They seem to be having a good and peaceful time.

"Say Father. Isn't it great to relax and go fishing for a while from all the hussle and tussle happening from the town?" Junior asked.

"It sure is son. Maybe today we can catch thousand of fishes and have them for lunch." Sylvester said.

Junior nodded and laughed a bit. Suddenly, the fishing rod Junior is holding is starting to move. Both he and his father are getting excited.

"Alright then. Start pulling." Sylvester said in excitement.

Junior started pulling it and circling the rod circle in excitement but much to him and his father's shock, he is getting pulled instead. Junior is about to get pulled into the water!

"Whoa!" Sylvester said in a bit of shock as he grabbed his son.

Both of them are now pulling the fishing rod. It went on like that for quarter a minute when finally, both of them pulled the fishing rod with full force. A big fish came flying and landed on Sylvester, flattening him.

"Are you okay Father?" Junior asked curiously as he pulled his father out of the big fish.

Sylvester is flattened into a circle. Junior blew Sylvester's thumb two or three times and he became normal again.

"Yeah." Sylvester said before looking at the big fish in excitement, "Holy Mackerel! What a fish! It's so big!"

"Of course Father. Enough to make our stomachs nice and full." Junior said.

"Enough to make us into sumos I guess."

Both he and his son laughed before they pulled it near beside them and started fishing again. Junior then noticed that something is happening on the part of the ground and poked at his father. Sylvester also noticed that and they are looking a bit curious to see what's going on while they are holding the fishing rod.

A hole is there and some dirt has been thrown. Up comes an anthropomorphic gray hare or rabbit whose name is Bugs Bunny. He looks at the sun and yawned.

"What a beautiful day and a perfect place to relax." Bugs yawned and smiled, "The sun's shining and the sky is amazing. The clouds look beautiful."

"Hey!" Bugs heard two voices and when he turned around, it is Sylvester and Junior as they approached him.

Bugs looked at them and smiled.

"What's up docs?" Bugs asked smiling, "Gone Fishing?"

"How do you know about that?" Sylvester asked in surprise.

"I see two fishing rods and fishing items and you are wearing a fishing hat by the way, Sylvester."

"Oh."

The three of them laughed a bit.

"What about you? Are you going to fish as well?" Junior asked.

"Me? Nah. I just came here to relax from all the craziness and daziness that's happening on the town and city." Bugs said.

"What? Did something bad happen?" Sylvester and Junior asked in a bit of shock.

"Not bad craziness. Just normal craziness."

"Oh!"

Sylvester and Junior laughed a bit. Bugs smiled before looking at a big fish. He is totally in awe upon seeing it.

"Where in the Sam Hill did you get such a big fish?!" Bugs asked in awe.

"Junior caught it." Sylvester said, "We were also in big surprise."

"I nearly got pulled into the water though." Junior said.

Bugs looked at it with great interest before saying:

"If you were able to catch such a big fish, then this means there could be other big fishes as well. It will be interesting to take a dive and see how many big fishies are there."

Upon hearing that, Sylvester and Junior are really surprised.

"Uh you sure?" Junior asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Bugs asked, "Got a problem with that?"

"Well it's just that..." Sylvester is about to say but Bugs interrupted.

"Well I gonna take a dive and see how many big and fat fishes are there."

"I don't think that's a great idea."

But Bugs ignored him, steadied himself and took a dive into the water. A few seconds later though, Bugs is splashing all over the water, screaming for help.

"HELP! HELP! I'M DROWNING! I'M DYING!" Bugs cried.

"Hold the rod!" Sylvester called.

Sylvester then leaned while holding the fishing rod, with the help of his son, so that Bugs could grab it. Bugs indeed grabbed the rod and Sylvester and Junior pulled him safely out of the water.

"Are you alright?" Junior asked.

"Bunnies...hate...water." Bugs stuttered as he tried to dry himself.

"Well you see. That's the problem we are talking about." Sylvester said.

"I don't get it. I was able to swim pretty well. What happened?"

"You did? When?" Junior asked in surprise.

"Twice. One was when I was battling against Pirate Sam in which I jumped from the ship. Another one was that when I swam desperately to the ship, which was going to California, to rescue the dancing penguin."

"Well maybe after that, you didn't swim afterwards for a long time now so maybe you have lost your swimming powers." Sylvester said.

"Ha Ha. Very funny. But maybe you could be right on the other hand though."

Sylvester and Junior laughed a bit while Bugs scoffed a bit.

"So Bugs. Wanna go swim again to get some fishes for us?" Junior teased in which Sylvester laughed.

"Thanks but no thanks." Bugs said, "I wanna sleep and relax peacefully nicely on the tree."

Bugs then walked to the hole, grabbed his sunglasses, put them on, showed off a bit by saying "Hey look docs! How do I look?" and then started to relax nicely on the tree. Junior looked at his father, who shrugged his shoulder. Then they went back to fishing.

 _45 minutes later:_

Bugs then took off his sunglasses and is in awe after seeing many fishes on the big basket.

"I see that you have caught so many fishies from the water that I'm sure there will be barely anymore left." Bugs said.

"More so perhaps." Sylvester said before asking, "Where are ya going?"

"Going back to the craziness. You two will be coming soon?"

"Yeah. Pretty soon." Junior said.

"Alright then docs. See ya guys later."

Sylvester and Junior also said their goodbye and after a few goodbyes, Bugs then jumped into the hole.

"Any idea where is he going?" Junior asked.

"Maybe home son." Sylvester said, "Pretty soon we have to go home as well."

Junior nodded as he and his father continued fishing.

 _10 minutes later:_

Sylvester and Junior started to pack things up and they closed the basket where they have caught many fishes. Then they looked at the big fish.

"Father. What are we going to do about that big fish?" Junior asked.

"I think I better carry it." Sylvester said, "You carry the basket while I carry this."

"Okay. And also, how do we get back? We can't ask for a taxi or get a bus because the fish you are carrying is big."

Sylvester gasped and thought for a minute. He then looked at hole Bugs had made and smiled.

"I've got an idea son." Sylvester said, "There might be some difficulties but it's the only way."

 **Me: Yep and that's the end of Chapter 1 of this first cartoon story.**

 ***Bugs and Sylvester arrived and jumped happily.***

 **Bugs *excitement*: Oh Boy doc! I'm so excited that my long ears are twitching in excitement.**

 **Sylvester *excitement*: Yeah. It's just a start. More things will be happening soon.**

 **Bugs: Yeah. Let's see how it works out.**

 ***Sylvester nodded and smiled.***

 **Junior: So what's next?**

 **Me: The next chapter of course. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter so** **see you all there next week for the second chapter.**

 **Junior: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories.**

 **Me: That's all for now. Till the next chapter...**

 **Bugs, Sylvester and Me *proclaimed happily*: That's All Folks!**

 ***Junior is dumbfounded.***

 **Junior: This story is getting started and yet you said that?**

 ***The three of us gasped.***

 **Sylvester: You are right son. We can only say that if it is totally finished and over.**

 **Bugs: Then what do we say now? To Be Continued Folks? *Everybody laughs* We can't say that cause the chapter is finished.**

 **Me *happily*: I got it!**

 ***Bugs, Sylvester and Junior looked at me curiously as I started a Chinese whisper. After a while, everybody smiled.***

 **Sylvester: Sounds like a good idea.**

 **Bugs: Alright then. Then turn on the music. Let's try it again.**

 **Junior: Sure.**

 ***The music of the Looney Tunes ending theme is starting to play.***

 **Me: See you everybody next week and u** **n** **til the** **n** **...**

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester and Junior *proclaimed happily when the ending theme is nearly finished playing*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**


	3. Chapter 2: Bad News and A Decision

**Me *smiling*: Yo what's up everybody. Welcome to Chapter 2.**

 ***Junior and Steve appeared.***

 **Steve *holding a rose in his mouth and breaking the 4th wall*: Hello everybody. Welcome friends. Anyone wants to smell this beautiful rose? A sign of love.**

 **Me *confused*: What's he doing?**

 **Junior: Oh. Just his usual ways.**

 ***Me and Junior laughed for a moment before Steve threw the rose in style.***

 **Me: By the way, where's Sylvester and Bugs?**

 **Steve: Oh. They said that they will be appearing later cause they are preparing something.**

 **Me: Okay. I see.**

 **Anyway, thank you very much for supporting me by reviewing and liking this and my others stories.**

 **Junior: Zahir890 doesn't own The Looney Tunes. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs he owns.**

 **Me: And now without any further delay and questions, let's begin Chapter 2.**

 **Steve: I have a question. Who wants to start a chapter without some music?**

 ***Steve then pressed the music play button and the opening theme of the Looney Tunes starts to play in which Steve danced. Me and Junior chuckled a bit.***

Chapter 2: Bad News and a Decision.

 _Between Late Afternoon and Early Evening:_

At the street, Bugs is walking and munching his carrot. Many people and toons, who passed him, greeted him and he greeted them back. After a few minutes of walking, he is a bit surprised when he saw some people and toons talking about something and they are really a bit afraid.

 _"Jee. Something ain't pleasant. Wonder what they are chit-chatting about?"_ Bugs said to himself as he breaks the 4th wall.

Bugs then walked towards a man and tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned around and looked at Bugs.

"Say doc. What's that not so pleasant chit-chatting about?" Bugs asked.

"Haven't you heard what had happened?" The man asked in surprise before saying, "Something bad has happened!"

"Something bad?!"

Bugs's long ears are being twitched upon hearing it.

"What happened? Did somebody die?" Bugs asked in a bit of fright.

"Nope." The man said.

"A celebrity scandal?!"

"No."

"Fire! Fire!"

"If there was fire, smoke would been at the sky by now."

"Oh Yeah. Makes sense."

Silence occurred for a moment before Bugs asked:

"Did someone get kidnapped and had gone missing?"

"Close enough." The man said.

"What happened then?"

When the man told something to Bugs, Bugs is white and his long ears twitched even more. He couldn't believe his eyes and ears!

"No Way! You gotta be kidding me doc!" Bugs said in a bit of shock.

"No. It's the sad truth." The man said sadly, "That's why everyone is in shock. You can watch the news. It will be replaying it very soon."

* * *

"Ah! I'm totally full." Sylvester said, "What about ya son?"

"Me too. I think it's the best meal we had ever had." Junior said happily.

Sylvester nodded and smiled as they are walking together on another street. They could then see some people and toons gathering around to watch something.

"Sufferin' Succotash! Why have they gathered here?" Sylvester asked in surprise, "Is there a circus going on?"

"Doesn't look like so Father." Junior said, "Many of them are shaking."

"And why are they shaking? Let's find out."

Junior nodded as he and Sylvester joined the small crowd and pushed themselves a bit forward to see what's on the T.V. screen.

Little do they know that what they are going to see next will shock them!

 _ **MAYOR'S DAUGHTER AND HER FRIEND HAD BEEN KIDNAPPED AND MISSING!**_

That is what it is shown on the news headlines. Sylvester and Junior couldn't believe their eyes and ears.

"Holy Mackerel! You gotta be kidding me!" Sylvester said in shock.

"How did that happen?" Junior asked in shock.

"Well they showed it earlier." A woman said, "They will show it again along with the latest updates."

"Where were you two at that time?" A female toon fox asked.

"Gone fishing." Sylvester said.

"Oh."

Everyone then focused on the screen which is showing a news presenter who is a male dog toon. The news presenter then said:

"Good evening everybody and welcome to the T&H news. I'm Fred and we are here to report the disastrous news in which the Mayor's Daughter and her friend had gone missing! Everybody is shocked! Before we give you the updates, we will recap at first."

"In the afternoon, the mayor's daughter and her three friends were walking by when suddenly, a black Ford car arrived and two men, who wore criminal mask and dresses, attacked them and forcefully took the mayor's daughter and one of her friend, who tried to fight back, with her. The other two friends were traumatized as to what just happened. Some people saw it and tried to give a chase but they fled away. They took the two of them to the police station."

"At the same time, the Mayor also arrived at the police station. He told them that the he had received threatening calls from someone and that her daughter and her friend had been kidnapped. The other two friends cried and the Mayor comforted that, telling that everything is going to be okay."

"A search and rescue operation has been launched. The police are asking several people and toons and are talking to the Mayor as well. The search is still going on."

"It appears that right now, the T&H police force aren't able to find any clues but they are listening to threatening call, in which the Mayor received, carefully. Meanwhile, the Mayor has pleaded the public to find her and her friend and offered $500,000 to $1 million if anyone could find information or if they are able to find them. That's all for now and catch up for the latest updates regarding this situation. This the T&H news."

And so the screen shows in big headlines: _**MAYOR'S DAUGHTER AND HER FRIEND HAD BEEN KIDNAPPED AND MISSING!**_ Afterwards, it then showed a coyote name Wile E. Coyote advertising an ACME product.

Everyone then started talking about the news.

"Who do you might have kidnapped the two?" A man asked.

"I think someone who wants money." A woman said.

"Well if it is true, I bet the culprit will say 'Give me all the money or they will die!'!" A female toon said in fright.

"We can't let that happen!" A male toon said in determination, "Let's go find them!"

Everybody cheered as they began their hopeless search to find the two missing people. Only Sylvester and his son didn't go with them.

"You think they will be able to find them?" Junior asked.

"Very unlikely. The suspect won't be too dumb to hide them in an easy place." Sylvester said.

Junior nodded sadly as both he and Sylvester sighed. Suddenly they heard a voice which they can easily recognize:

"So the truth has spoken."

Sylvester and Junior turned around and saw Bugs looking at the T.V, munching his carrot.

"You saw it as well right?" Sylvester asked.

"Yep doc. A man told me about it in which I couldn't believe my eyes and ears." Bugs said, "I thought he was kidding at first but when I saw it, I had to believe."

"Looks like things are gonna get pretty hectic right now in a few days." Junior said in which Sylvester nodded.

"You can say that again kiddo."

Silence occurred for a while. Suddenly, Bugs has an idea.

"Hey Sylvester. I need to talk to ya for a minute." Bugs said.

"Sure thing." Sylvester said, "Stay right here son."

Junior nodded as Bugs grabbed Sylvester to a nearby place where there is a dead end. A female toon is walking and passed Junior.

"Why are you standing here? Are you lost?" The female toon asked.

"Not really. Just waiting for my father." Junior said.

"Oh. Okay then."

And so the female toon left and Junior waited.

 _Just close_ _by:_

"Wha...?!" Sylvester asked in shock, "Are you really serious?"

Sylvester is mouth open because Bugs said something to him which caught him off guard and by surprise.

"Me and You team up to rescue the Mayor's daughter and her friend?" Sylvester asked in surprise.

"Why certainly doc. It will be really great." Bugs said happily, "We're going on a rescue act. You and I. It will be great cause we never worked together before in a set."

"I think we were together before. Space Jam, Back in Action though I was a minor character, Tiny Toons and so on."

"First of all doc, I do not mean that set. I'm talking about the classic cartoon set. Like me with Daffy and Elmer, You with Tweety and Granny, etc."

"Oh! Those sets! I guess not."

"And second is that, never ever mention that movie ever again. It gives me nightmares and my ears are twitching upon hearing that."

"Which one?"

"The one you mentioned after Space Jam."

"Oh. Okay."

Silence occurred for a moment.

"Plus you can be useful in some situations." Bugs said, "I'm sure that you will remember that in 'Sylvester, which is you, and Tweety Mysteries' that you solved the case of the missing mouse without a tail and you rescued him."

"Yeah. I remember that. I nearly had my tail cut off." Sylvester said as he hold his tail.

Sylvester clutched his tail for a while before asking:

"Well what about with Daffy?"

"Daffy? Oh you know him. If I team up with him, there will be a lot of problems cause he always wants to be first and be the hero and be the star." Bugs said, "Plus I haven't seen him for a while and I want to work with fellas whom I never worked with in the classic cartoons."

"Oh. I see."

"So what do ya say doc? It will be great if we can team up and rescue her and her buddy. Will be difficult but not impossible. Who knows? Maybe someone might create a cartoon episode about us in the future years and we could be heroes. So. What's ya decision?"

"Let me think."

"Take your time."

Sylvester then began to think long and hard about what Bugs said. He is thinking and thinking and thinking. After thinking for a while, Sylvester said this to Bugs:

"Okay. I've made my decision."

* * *

 _Near a House:_

Junior is jumping happily while his father is trying to calm him down. Bugs walked with them. The three of them approached a house in which Sylvester knocked the door.

Someone opened the door. It's an anthropomorphic white cat with a handsome appearance. When he saw the three of them, he is surprised but smiled.

"Hey you three. What's up?" He asked smiling.

"Try adding doc to see how it looks." Bugs said in which all four of them laughed.

"Good to see ya Steve buddy." Sylvester smiled.

"Yeah. Glad to see you as well pal." Steve smiled.

"Eh Steve. Are you going to some fashion shows?" Bugs asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Your appearance somehow looks like a cat prince."

"That's what most of them thinks as well."

The four of them laughed again before Steve asked:

"So what brings the three of you here?"

"Have you heard the latest news?" Junior asked.

"Yeah I heard. This is really not good. I fear something bad might happen."

"I was like Eeee! Ohhhh! Ahhh! No kidding!" Bugs said and acted like being freaked out in which the three of them laughed.

"I just want to talk to you about something." Sylvester said.

"You can take all the time you want to talk to me." Steve smile before offering, "Bugs. You can come in if you want."

"Thanks but later." Bugs said as he munched his carrot, "I don't wanna ruin your important talks."

"Oh Well. Come on in then."

Sylvester and Junior then went inside Steve's house and Steve slowly closed the door. Bugs waited for them outside.

A little girl with her mother passed by. Upon seeing Bugs, she jumped happily and rushed to him. She pleaded for an autograph in which Bugs smiled and signed it on the little girl's autograph paper. Her mother smiled, picked her up, thanked Bugs before asking:

"Have you heard what happened to the Mayor's daughter and her friend?"

"Yeah. My long ears twitched upon hearing that." Bugs said.

 _Inside Steve's House_

 _Few Minutes later:_

"And so with that being said, could you take care of my son while I'm out with Bugs?" Sylvester asked.

"Sure. No problem." Steve said, "You can leave him to me and maybe I can call Penelope if a situation arises so that both of us or maybe one of us can take care of him."

"Thanks."

"But are you sure of doing that? It's going to be tough to find them and it's not gonna be easy to find the kidnappers."

"Bugs is there. He is very clever. Plus it's a good opportunity to work with him since I had never been with him when the classic cartoons were made."

"I see."

"My father is so brave to go with Bugs on a rescue act." Junior said happily as he hugged his father, "Come back safely Father."

"I will. And you stay safe as well." Sylvester said.

"And how about a party at my house if you and Bugs come back successfully?" Steve asked.

"That will be great."

"So it's a goodbye now huh?"

"Yeah but don't worry, we will be back."

And so they said their goodbyes and before Sylvester could step outside the house, his son, Junior, waved and said:

"Come back safely Father."

"I will." Sylvester smiled.

"If you need any information or help, you can always call me." Steve said and waved.

"Thanks."

And after they waved each other goodbye, Sylvester stepped outside the house. Bugs is waiting for him. He then approached Sylvester.

"So you said your farewells?" Bugs asked curiously.

"Yeah but I don't think it's a totally goodbye." Sylvester said, "We can hopefully come back successfully and I left my son on Steve's care."

"Smart move Sylvester. Smart move. And don't worry, we can do this cause *starts to sing* _**twoooooo is better than oneeeee.**_ "

Sylvester chuckled a bit before he smiled at Bugs.

"So Bugs. Where do we start?" Sylvester asked.

"I guess we better brainstorm first and also, at the same time, have some snacks in the T&H restaurant." Bugs said, "We don't wanna start our rescue act in a dreadful state."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Okay then doc. Let's go then."

 **Me: And this is the end of Chapter 2. Looks like they are teaming up to start their rescue act.**

 **Voices:** _ **3...2...1!**_

 ***The opening theme of the Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries is starting to play. Suddenly, Bugs and Sylvester appeared with some fashion clothes and they started to sing.***

 **Bugs and Sylvester *singing*:**

 _ **Looks like there's some kind of trouble**_

 _ **That is causing everyone to be in panic**_

 _ **But don't worry, we are gonna do this.**_

 _ **The Bugs & Sylvester Rescue Act**_

 _ **Yeah!**_

 ***Bugs and Sylvester then posed themselves after singing. Junior and Steve looked at them in surprise.***

 **Junior *surprised*: Eh? Why are you wearing fashion clothes?**

 **Steve: Yeah. Shouldn't you be wearing some kind of rescue act clothes?**

 ***Bugs and Sylvester looked at themselves before realizing that they have worn the wrong clothes.***

 **Bugs: Oopsie! I guess we didn't prepare for the cloth selection.**

 **Sylvester: Yeah. We were practicing singing but it still looks good right?**

 **Bugs *jumping happily*: Yeah Yeah! That's awesome!**

 **Me: Ha Ha. Very funny.**

 ***All five of us laughed.***

 **Me *smiling*: Next week is Chapter 3 so hopefully we will see you there.**

 **Junior: And until the next chapter arrives, please review and like this and his other stories.**

 ***The ending theme of the Looney Tunes is starting to play.***

 **Me: So until then fellas...**

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Junior and Steve *proclaiming happily when the ending theme is nearly finished playing*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting the Mayor

**Me: What up everybody! Welcome to Chapter 3.**

 ***Silence occurred for a moment. Suddenly, there seems to be a car crashing noise. I went I saw Bugs and Sylvester playing 'Burnout Paradise'.***

 **Bugs *determination*: Time for your car to go on a tail spin!**

 **Sylvester *determination*: And time for your car to get squashed like a bird.**

 ***Bugs and Sylvester then had their cars pushing each other.***

 **Me: Sounds like you are having an intense race.**

 **Bugs: Intense Race with the freedom to crash the racers doc.**

 ***Suddenly they heard a crash noise and Bugs turned around and, to his horror, saw his car crashed another car and his car is flying.***

 **Sylvester *laughing a bit*: You just got crushed!**

 **Bugs *shocked*: I was talking and you took advantage of it? This means war!**

 ***Bugs and Sylvester then started to play aggressively while I watch them.***

 **Me: Anyway, thanks for supporting me by reviewing and liking this and my others stories. I hope you all enjoyed reading it.**

 **Sylvester: And Zahir890 doesn't own The Looney Tunes. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs he owns.**

 **Me: So now everybody. Let's get to Chapter 3 without any delay. Enjoy the chapter :)**

 ***Another crash sound came and this time it was Sylvester's car who crashed. Sylvester is open mouthed.***

 **Bugs *laughing and jumping happily*: Revenge is so sweet! Ain't it doc?**

 **Sylvester *proclaiming*: Alright then. You ask for it!**

 ***While Bugs and Sylvester are playing, I turned on the music radio and the opening theme of the Looney Tunes starts to play.***

Chapter 3: Meeting the Mayor.

 _Evening_

 _Outside the T &H Restaurant:_

"Ah! That's better. With our bellies full, we can start rescue act." Bugs said before asking, "What about ya Sylvester?"

"Yeah. I'm full too." Sylvester said.

They then took a break for a moment before Sylvester said:

"Now let's get the rescue act in action. _**Bugs and Sylvester to the rescue!**_ "

"You can say that again doc." Bugs smiled before realizing something, "Eh Sylvester?"

"Yeah Bugs?"

"What does the Mayor's daughter look like?"

Bugs and Sylvester looked at each other.

"I don't know." Sylvester said in a bit of fright before asking, "What about you?"

"I don't know either and that's why I'm asking you." Bugs said.

They continue to stare at each other before they realized it in horror.

"Oh Nuts! We don't even know what she looks like!" Bugs cried in panic, "How are we gonna start our rescue act without that information?"

"Sufferin' succotash! We are doomed!" Sylvester cried.

Bugs then suddenly looked at a telephone booth before saying to Sylvester:

"No we ain't doomed yet. There's a telephone booth just straight over there. Call yer best friend, Steve, and see if he knows about it."

"I guess it's worth a shot then." Sylvester said.

"Take some coins of mine just in case."

"Thanks Bugs."

Sylvester then ran to the telephone booth while Bugs waited for him.

 _One and A Half Minute later:_

Sylvester came out of the telephone booth and met Bugs.

"Well?" Bugs asked curiously.

"Yeah. Steve told me that they showed it at the very first news when incident occurred. Not the one we saw it which means that they showed the picture of her when we were outside." Sylvester said which shocked Bugs a bit.

"Oh Darn it. And here I thought everything was so peaceful. Anyway, what does she look like?"

"Well she has long black-brownish hair and black-brown eyes. Age around 17-18. By the time she was kidnapped along with one of her friend, she was wearing 3/4 jeans and a sports T-shirt."

"It's gonna be a bit tough to find her because there are other girls who may have the same age and feature appearance as you described so we are gonna need her photo. What about her friend?"

There is then silence which occurred for a moment.

"Oops." Sylvester sighed.

"Not to worry doc. I also forgot to tell you that as well." Bugs said, "But what's certain is that her friend will also be with her since she was kidnapped as well."

"That's true."

"But first we are gonna need the Mayor's daughter's photo."

"And how are we gonna do that?"

Bugs thought for a moment before looking at Sylvester. Sylvester is confused at first but when he looked at Bugs' eyes, he gasped in shock and disbelieve.

"No! No way! Don't!" Sylvester gasped, "Don't do that!"

* * *

 _Many minutes later_

 _Outside the Mayor's Big Mansion:_

Something is quickly tunneling on the ground till it reached near the big mansion. A hole then has been made and up comes Bugs and Sylvester. The two of them looked at the mansion in awe.

"Are you sure that this is where the Mayor lives?" Sylvester asked in awe.

"Yeah doc. I sometimes see the Mayor making a speech outside that mansion." Bugs said, "I also looked at the map just in case."

"I see. And by the way, are you really sure of doing this?"

"Look. I know that this is extremely risky but it's the only way. Without the photo, we don't know how she looks like and we won't be able to find her and her friend and as days will pass by, I fear that the kidnappers might do something bad to them."

"That's true. That's really true."

Silence then occurred for a few seconds. Bugs and Sylvester are about to get out of the hole when suddenly...

"HALT!"

Bugs and Sylvester then saw two strong security guards approaching them. Their appearance are almost like those ones from the SWAT. They looked at Bugs and Sylvester sternly.

"Are you trying to trespass us with your tunneling skills?" The 1st security guard asked sternly.

"Oh come on doc. Look at us." Bugs said before asking, "Do you think we are the bad guys who would trespass you folks?"

"Well you two don't look like and you two stopped here. Anyway, what do you two want?"

"Well we want to meet the Mayor." Sylvester said in which the two of them laughed a bit.

"You think you two can meet the Mayor just like that? There are lot of problems. First..." The 2nd security guard is about to say something but when he looked at them closely, he couldn't believe his eyes and ears, "Holy Smokes! Are you Bugs and Sylvester from the Looney Tunes?"

"Ah! So you finally recognize us." Bugs said.

"Yeah. We sure did. What a miracle." The 1st security guard said happily.

The four of them smiled at each other before Sylvester asked:

"So what are the problems of meeting him?"

"Well first of all, he is very busy and he attends meetings. Stuffs that every Mayor does." The 2nd security guard said, "And every time he goes out, people look at him in amazement and sometimes it even gets media attention. You may get to meet him if you are lucky enough."

"And besides, he is not really in a mood to talk to anyone given what had happened." The 1st Security guard said.

"Oh I see." Bugs said sadly.

"So now what Bugs?" Sylvester asked.

"Hmm..."

Bugs then started to think for a moment. Suddenly there's a phone ringing near the big gates. The 1st security guard picked it up.

"Hello Mayor. Security guard on duty here speaking." The 1st security guard said.

"Is everything okay?" The Mayor asked.

"There are two fellas wanting to meet you in which another guard told them that it's not possible."

"And who are they may I ask?"

"Uh. Bugs Bunny and Sylvester."

The 1st security guard could hear the gasp of the Mayor.

"Bugs and Sylvester?! You mean from the Looney Tunes?!" The Mayor asked in awe.

"Yes Mayor." The 1st security guard said.

The 1st security guard could hear the loud "Yahoo!" voice of the Mayor.

"First check them and then bring them in." The Mayor said happily.

"Okay." The 1st security guard said.

The 1st security guard then cut the call before approaching Bugs and Sylvester with a smile on his face.

"You two are in luck." The 1st security guard smiled.

"Wait. They are allowed?" The 2nd security guard asked in surprise.

"Yep but not without being checked first."

"We got an extra life." Bugs said happily.

"Huh? Luck you mean?" Sylvester asked, "But still. Sufferin' Succotash!"

Bugs and Sylvester then got out of the hole and the security guards checked them. Once they are done, the security guards opened the gate for them. Soon, a butler approached Bugs and Sylvester.

"It's great to see the two well-known stars entering the mansion. I'm the Mayor's butler." The butler introduced himself and smiled, "Please follow me."

Bugs and Sylvester nodded as the butler led them to the inside of the mansion. Bugs and Sylvester are in awe and open mouthed upon seeing the mansion but what made them even more in awe is the lift. The butler pressed the up button. The lift opened and closed as they soon as they went inside and up they go.

"Whoa doc! I have never seen a lift in a mansion before!" Bugs said in awe.

"A few people do have it." Sylvester said.

After five seconds, the lift stopped and opened. The butler then led them to the big room.

"This is the waiting room where the human and toon ministers wait to meet and discuss with the Mayor in his big office room in which this door leads to it." The butler said.

Bugs and Sylvester nodded before looking at the waiting room in awe.

"Now please wait here." The butler said as he went to the office room.

Silence occurred for a moment.

"What do we do now?" Sylvester asked.

"We wait of course." Bugs said, "That's why it's called the waiting room."

"Oh Well."

Bugs and Sylvester are in a deep silence as they patiently waited. Silence occurred for a minute when suddenly...

"YEOW!" Sylvester cried in pain.

Bugs also become startled. Then he saw a dog with his teeth on Sylvester's tail. Sylvester also saw it. Suddenly they heard voices:

"Bad Dog! Show them respect! How could you do this?"

"Mom. Did they come for real?!"

"You will see for yourself, my boy."

Soon a woman and a little boy appeared. The woman is tall, has brown hair and black eyes. The little boy has black hair and brown eyes. The woman angrily shooed the dog, in which the dog let go of it and joined the boy. The boy gasped in awe and looked at them in amazement.

"Are you alright Sylvester?" Bugs asked as Sylvester rubbed and blew his tail.

"I'm very sorry about what the dog just did. He does that sometimes." The woman apologized.

"That's okay." Sylvester said.

"OMG! This is so unbelievable!" The boy jumped happily, "I'm seeing you toons from Looney Tunes for real. Have you formed a new duo?"

"Eh? New Duo?" Bugs and Sylvester asked for real.

"True. How strange." The woman said curiously, "Normally, we see Bugs with Daffy and Sylvester with Tweety and Granny."

"Oh! That's on T.V." Bugs said, "And also we decided to team up together since we never did so in the classic cartoons."

"Yeah. And we are getting along pretty well." Sylvester smiled.

"You can say that again doc."

"Well we are looking forward to it." The boy said happily.

Bugs and Sylvester nodded and smiled before Bugs asked:

"So you must be the Mayor's wife I presume?"

"Ah yes. You are right." The Mayor's wife smiled, "And this our little boy."

"Big Sis would have been so happy if she was here right now." The boy said sadly.

"We heard what happened to your Big Sis kiddo." Bugs said sadly.

"We're sorry to hear about it." Sylvester said sadly.

"It's not only her. Her friend as well." The Mayor's wife said, "I just hope that anyone could find her and her friend."

"Fingers crossed." Bugs and Sylvester said.

Silence then occurred for a moment.

"By the way, why were you standing there?" The boy asked.

"Oh. We were just waiting to meet your father. The butler went inside his office room." Sylvester said.

"This is where everyday, human and toon ministers could be seen waiting to meet the Mayor to discuss important issues." The Mayor's wife said, "Today is one of the rare days given what had happened."

"It's still amazing though doc." Bugs said.

"Can you do that amazing catchphrase?" The boy asked in excitement.

Bugs nodded before munching his carrot and said "Eh? What's up doc?" before the boy laughed a bit and enjoyed it. Everybody smiled.

"You can sit and have a chat with us while you two wait to meet the Mayor." The Mayor's wife smiled before asking, "Do you want to eat something?"

"We just had our snacks." Sylvester said.

So the four of them sat and chatted about many things such as their daily lives, free times, etc. The boy even got the autograph from Bugs and Sylvester in which he is extremely happy about it. The Mayor's wife then told them about what happened to them as soon as they realized their daughter and her friend went missing in which Bugs and Sylvester are sadden to hear about it.

"By the way, you two should try to sing in the contest like the 'T&H Idol'." The boy said, "You two sang really amazing from the classic cartoons we watched."

"Thanks." Sylvester smiled.

"Hmm. Interesting. We may think about it." Bugs said.

While the four of them are chatting, the dog slowly approached Sylvester and started to lick Sylvester's tail. Bugs and Sylvester got really surprised.

"He is really sorry for he did." The Mayor's wife said.

"Hey. No hard feelings." Sylvester said as he patted the dog.

Everyone then smiled at each other. Soon, the butler arrived.

"Bugs and Sylvester. The Mayor now wants to meet you."

"Well then fellas. We have to say goodbye for now." Bugs said.

"It's great to see both of you." Sylvester smiled.

"It's really great to see both of you as well." The Mayor's wife smiled before saying, "We have to part now cause you won't be seeing us when you leave."

"Bye for now." The boy waved with the dog happily barking, "Hope to see you two again."

"Yeah. See ya kiddo and dog." Bugs said.

And so the Mayor's wife, son and the dog left while Bugs and Sylvester followed the butler to the Mayor's office room.

 _Mayor's Office:_

There is a big large table in which there are lot of files. The Mayor is seating on a big chair but the chair is showing the back part of it so all they could see is the Mayor's black hat.

The butler then left the room, leaving Bugs and Sylvester with the Mayor. Silence occurred for a moment before the Mayor said:

"Hello there my toon friends."

The Mayor then rotate the chair so that Bugs and Sylvester could see him. The Mayor has white hair with black mustache. He is wearing the Mayor's glasses. He jumped in excitement upon seeing them.

"And so it is. Bugs Bunny and Sylvester the Cat from Looney Tunes." The Mayor said happily.

"Ah yes. We sure are doc." Bugs smiled.

"We thought you might put up a frightening entrance with that dead silence." Sylvester said.

"Yes. It seemed like that. I apologize for that." The Mayor apologized before asking, "So you had a chat with my wife and son?"

"Yeah. We had." Bugs said before asking, "But how did you know?"

"Well I heard the voices from here and there. And I pretty sure that the dog bit your tail, eh Sylvester?"

"Ah Yeah." Sylvester said.

"I also apologize for that."

"That's alright."

They chatted about other stuffs for a bit.

"Alright then. That's enough for now. I'm pretty sure you have some main talks to talk to me right?" The Mayor asked in which Bugs and Sylvester nodded, "So then. What is it then? Need help for advertising or have you come to give me a contract to make an appearance on one of your shows?"

"Eh not really those doc." Bugs said, "You see we have come here for..."

Bugs then said something to the Mayor in which the Mayor is so happy and a tear came from his eyes.

"I see. So what do you want to know about my missing daughter getting kidnapped?" The Mayor asked.

"Well it's just that when the news of your missing daughter and her friend came up, we were outside so we didn't see her photo of how she looked like. We were only able to see the later news." Sylvester explained, "My best friend for life told me what she looked like but there could be many other girls that may have the same appearance or age."

"Just in short doc, we need your daughter's photo." Bugs said.

"I'll be happy to show you." The Mayor smiled, "Just wait for a minute."

The Mayor then got up from his chair and went somewhere while Bugs and Sylvester waited.

 _Half a minute later:_

The Mayor soon arrived with a photo in his hand.

"Here you go." The Mayor said as he handed the photo to them.

Bugs and Sylvester looked at the Mayor's daughter photo and they are in awe.

"Exactly as what Steve had said. Long black-brownish hair and black-brown eyes." Sylvester said, "Sufferin' Succotash."

"It was taken a year ago." The Mayor said.

"Can we keep it?" Bugs asked.

"Why certainly!"

Bugs and Sylvester nodded and smiled. Then they saw the Mayor thinking deeply about something.

"You seem to be lost in thought." Bugs said.

"Just thinking as to what just happened today. It is really dreadful." The Mayor said sadly, "What do those kidnappers want by kidnapping her and her friend?"

"Oh you know doc. Money, Power, etc."

"But what surprised me is that how the kidnappers know your number?" Sylvester asked.

"Simple doc. They would snatch her mobile phone and then call him."

"Maybe so."

They then looked at the Mayor again. They saw that the Mayor is extremely worried.

"What's wrong doc?" Bugs asked curiously.

"The one who gave me that threatening call, it seems that somehow I might know this guy." The Mayor said which shocked Bugs and Sylvester.

"You might know this guy?!"

"Who is he? Wait till he gets flattened!" Sylvester said in which Bugs nodded.

"Look. As much as I would love to tell you two, I can't." The Mayor said sternly, "I'm not in a mood to tell you in details."

"Okay Okay. Sorry doc." Bugs apologized, "It's just that we are shocked upon what you just said."

"It's alright. I'm pretty sure you know what that door leads you right?"

Bugs and Sylvester nodded.

"Well today is not that everyday work. Given what had happened today, I cancelled all the meetings so that me, my wife, son and dog could be within ourselves for a little while, hoping that our girl and her friend will be alright and that the kidnappers won't do anything bad to them." The Mayor said.

"Don't worry ya Mayor. Everything is gonna be okay." Sylvester said.

"I hope so. By the way, I'm glad that I called the security guard while you two were outside. Otherwise, they would had driven you out. As soon as I canceled the call, I ran to tell my wife and son about it and they were so excited."

"Well the kiddo was excited alright." Bugs smiled.

Silence occurred for a moment before Bugs and Sylvester stood up.

"You two are leaving?" The Mayor asked.

"Yeah doc. We have to go. Also you might need some space." Bugs said.

"Thanks for the photo, Mayor." Sylvester said.

"No problem." The Mayor smiled, "Have a safe day."

"Yeah. You too." Bugs and Sylvester said, "Hope your daughter and her friend will be alright."

"Thanks."

And after a few waves and goodbyes, Bugs and Sylvester left the office room where they met the butler. The butler begin to led them to the exit.

* * *

 _Few minutes later_

 _Outside the Mansion:_

Bugs and Sylvester are now outside the Mayor's mansion. Before the two security guards could close the big gate, the butler signaled them to stop before saying to Bugs and Sylvester:

"Have a good time you two." The butler smiled.

"Yeah. You as well doc." Bugs said.

They smiled at each other before the butler left and the security guards finally closed the gate. Bugs and Sylvester then walked a bit further. Then they took out the Mayor's daughter's photo that the Mayor gave them.

"Alright doc. We got the photo." Bugs said, "Now it's time to find the kidnappers."

"And how are we gonna find out who kidnap her?" Sylvester asked.

"Well we have to think of that when we settle down."

"Time is essential. The kidnappers might had given the Mayor a limited time to meet their demands otherwise..."

"I know that. I just need quick brainstorming."

"Alright then. Where shall we settle?"

"Follow me doc."

 **Me: And Chapter 3 has ended. Hopefully you enjoyed reading the chapter.**

 ***Bugs and Sylvester arrived, panting.***

 **Me *curiously*: So how did it go?**

 **Bugs: Neither of us won doc. Our cars were badly damaged. We crashed too many times.**

 **Sylvester: Well at least it was great that we played cause it looks like we have got some serious business coming up in the next chapter.**

 **Bugs: You said it doc.**

 ***Bugs and Sylvester nodded with determination.***

 **Me: We will all see that on Chapter 4 to find out what happens next so hopefully you will tune up next week to read the next chapter.**

 **Sylvester: And also until the next chapter arrives, please review and like this and his other stories.**

 ***The ending theme of the Looney Tunes is starting to play.***

 **Bugs: So until then docs...**

 **Me, Bugs and Sylvester *proclaiming happily when the ending theme is nearly finished playing*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**


	5. Chapter 4: Bugs' First Suspects

**Me *smiling*: Yo everybody? How are ya doing? Welcome to Chapter 4.**

 **Voice: This is a serious situation doc.**

 ***Bugs and Sylvester then arrived, dressing themselves as policetoons ***

 **Sylvester: Yeah. It sure is. Speaking about that, we have another new word. The 4th new word. *Jumps happily*.**

 **Me *curiously*: And what could that be may I ask?**

 **Bugs *jumps happily*: Policetoons! Look at us doc.**

 **Me: This could be interesting. Let me think about it.**

 ***I was thinking while Bugs and Sylvester did the disclaimer and appreciation.***

 **Sylvester: Zahir890 would like to thank all of you for supporting him by reviewing and liking this and his others stories. He and We hope that you all enjoyed those.**

 **Bugs: And Zahir890 doesn't own The Looney Tunes fellas. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs he owns.**

 **Me: And now let us begin Chapter 4 without any further delay. Enjoy the chapter :).**

 **Bugs *curiously and excitingly*: What did you think of that new word doc?**

 **Me: I'm still thinking about it. Turn on the music by the way before we start the chapter.**

 ***Bugs and Sylvester sighed and turned on the music radio in which the opening theme of the Looney Tunes is starting to play.***

Chapter 4: Bugs' First Suspects.

 _Night:_

Bugs and Sylvester are walking at the street with Bugs looking at his list.

"Are you sure that the ones you wrote on the list could be somehow related to the Mayor's daughter and her friend disappearance?" Sylvester asked curiously.

"Positive doc. There may not be many but I'm 90% sure that they have something to do with it." Bugs said.

"But the Mayor said that he might know that guy who threatened him on the phone."

"And they could be the members of it."

"You may be right about that. So where do we start?"

Before Bugs could say anything, they suddenly heard gun shots and people screaming here and there.

"Alright everyone! Hands up! Don't make a sound or you are dead meat!" A tough voice can be heard.

Bugs and Sylvester immediately followed the direction of the voice and they are able to see two gangsters robbers before they entered inside the T&H Bank. One of them is a short one with black hair. He wears a hat that covers his eyes and some smoke could be seen which means that he is smoking a cigarette. He wears a foppish gangster dress and it seems like he is a tough-guy demeanor given his tough voice Bugs and Sylvester heard. His henchman is a big hulking simpleton oaf. As soon as Bugs realized them, he slowly said:

"Rocky and Mugsy."

"Those are the guys whom you suspected first right?" Sylvester asked in which Bugs nodded.

"Yep. They are at the top of my list."

"And what makes you think of that?"

"Well look at them doc. They are gangsters and bank robbers. They rob many banks and now this. I believe that the kidnappers must have hired them to rob banks so that they can finance their kidnapping activities. They could even be part of whoever that kidnapper's gang."

"I remember that they kidnapped Tweety as well though Rocky's henchman was different."

"Exactly. Plus look at their car. It's a black car!"

"But it may not be a Ford Car though."

"Gangs and Robbers drive many different cars to avoid suspicion."

"You're right about that. So Bugs, what's next?"

Bugs then led Sylvester to the trunk the car. Bugs made an attempt to open it and, amazingly, it did!

"Whoa! Looks like those guys forgot to shut the trunk tightly." Sylvester said.

"That's because they won't waste their time unlocking it and opening it as they will quickly put the money inside and drive off in an instant." Bugs said.

"Now wait a second! What exactly are we doing here?"

"Well we are gonna hide here and have a nice trip towards their hideout where we can corner them and look around their hideout for information relating to the disappearances."

"Are you sure of that? What if they see us?"

"Trust me doc. I know those guys. Everything will be okay."

"I guess I can since you had to deal with them a couple of times right?"

Bugs nodded with a smile.

"Shall we go in then?" Sylvester asked.

"Let's get in doc." Bugs said.

Bugs and Sylvester then went inside the trunk of the car. Bugs then closed it but slowly in a way that it does not get tightly shut.

Soon Rocky and Mugsy arrived. They are carrying a couple of big money bags.

"Hurry Mugsy! Put the bags and start driving!" Rocky ordered.

Mugsy nodded as he opened the trunk of the car and he and Rocky quickly put the money inside. However, they did in such a rush that they fail to notice Bugs and Sylvester. Once they kept the money inside, Mugsy shut the trunk. He and Rocky jumped into the car. Mugsy started the engine and drove off in an instant. Several police cars are now chasing the car.

"Those guys nearly saw us." Sylvester, who is inside the trunk of the car with Bugs, said in fright.

"Yeah doc. I also got a bit frightened." Bugs said.

"Think that the police is giving a chase?"

"From the siren sounds, it appears so."

* * *

 _Many minutes later_

 _Rocky's and Mugsy's Cliff House Hideout:_

Rocky and Mugsy finally arrived at their house, which is their hideout. Then they looked back to see no police cars at sight.

"Hooray! We lost them!" Mugsy said happily.

"Well that's because we went to different directions." Rocky said, "Anyway, good job. Now lets get the money and put it in the store room."

Mugsy nodded as he and Rocky then went to the trunk of the car. But as soon Mugsy opened it...

"HALT!"

Rocky and Mugsy are suddenly taken aback. Out comes Bugs and Sylvester, disguising themselves as policetoons. Rocky and Mugsy thought that they are the real ones!

"Well Well Well. Who do we have here?" Sylvester asked.

"Yeah. Trying to escape eh?" Bugs asked suspiciously before saying, "Not this time suckers. Hands up!"

Rocky and Mugsy raised their hands up.

"Didn't you shut the trunk properly before we left to rob the bank?!" Rocky asked sternly and in a bit of anger.

"But boss! You told me not to as we didn't want to waste a second trying to open the trunk again when we have to keep the money!" Mugsy defended.

Silence occurred for a moment before Rocky said "Oh.", realizing that he did order Mugsy not to shut the trunk.

"Well that turns out to be the biggest help for us." Sylvester said.

"Exactly." Bugs said.

"What do you cops want?" Rocky asked.

"To arrest you of course." Sylvester said, "But before that..."

"We want to ask you questions regarding the Mayor's daughter and her friend's disappearance." Bugs said.

"You mean the one they showed on T.V?" Mugsy asked in which Bugs and Sylvester nodded.

"That's none of our business!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Is that so?" Bugs asked suspiciously before saying, "We have reasons to believe that you are stealing money to finance the kidnappers' activities by sending him the money in exchange for rewards!"

"We have no idea who the kidnapper is! And we have no contact with him!" Rocky defended.

"Yeah Yeah. Typical criminal denying." Sylvester said in which Bugs nodded.

"But we swear! We are completely out of their zone!" Mugsy cried in which Rocky nodded, "We are just doing our daily activities."

Rocky gave a small kick to Mugsy when he said that.

"Don't reveal those activities." Rocky said sternly.

"Well even though he doesn't, we already know what you guys do." Sylvester said.

"Well we are gonna look around your hideout." Bugs said before ordering, "Now hands up and lead us to your hideout or else..."

Bugs and Sylvester then grabbed the pistols and poked it at the robbers' back. Rocky and Mugsy sighed as they raised their hands again and led them inside their hideout, having no other choice.

 _Inside the front room of the Hideout:_

"Okay then. Now don't move a muscle while we search around the place." Bugs said.

Rocky and Mugsy gleefully nodded as Bugs and Sylvester turned around. Unfortunately, they noticed Bugs' small tail and Sylvester's tail! The two of them slowly gasped. Rocky slowly told Mugsy to give him his pistol, in which he did. Mugsy then took his own pistol from his pocket. They followed Bugs and Sylvester and waited till they turned around. When Bugs and Sylvester turned around, Rocky and Mugsy put their pistols on their noses.

"Thinking of arresting us with your disguises eh?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah. We ain't fooled cause we saw your tails." Mugsy said in which Rocky nodded.

"You saw our tails?" Sylvester gasped in which Rocky and Mugsy nodded.

"Jee doc. Looks like our tails got us into trouble this time." Bugs said in which Sylvester nodded.

Rocky and Mugsy picked up the pistols Bugs and Sylvester dropped. When they pulled the trigger, all it shows is a white flag labeling 'You have been fooled!'.

"Boss. They are fake pistols." Mugsy said.

"And so they are." Rocky said as he and Mugsy pressed their pistols on Bugs and Sylvester hardly, "Alright you two! Take off your disguise and don't do anything fishy or you know what's gonna happen."

Bugs and Sylvester nodded and sighed as they took off their disguise before being forced by Rocky and Mugsy to go to the back room.

"And stay right there or else...!" Rocky said before he slammed the door.

For a moment, Sylvester is at loss of what to do.

"Sufferin' Succotash! We are finished." Sylvester said in a bit of panic.

"No we ain't doc." Bugs said before smiling, "Cause I have a plan."

"You do?"

"Yeah although it's a bit earlier than expected but seems like we have no other choice."

"So what's the plan?"

Bugs then whispered something to Sylvester. Sylvester got a bit surprised at first but, knowing Bugs, smiled and agreed to it.

 _A minute later at the front room:_

"Alright Mugsy. Let'im have it." Rocky ordered.

"No problem boss." Mugsy said.

But just as Mugsy is about to open the door, they could suddenly hear what they thought are the police sirens.

 _Back Room:_

Bugs is making the sounds of the sirens and then the sounds of the police car stopping.

"All right, Clancey, take the boys and surround the house!" Bugs said in such a way as if a policeman is saying in an Irish accent.

"Yes sir. You ain't gonna escape this time Rocky!" Sylvester said in such a way as if another policeman is saying.

Both Bugs and Sylvester then ran through the door.

"Jiggers, the cops! " Bugs said.

"Sufferin' Succotash! You are bound to get arrested if we don't do something." Sylvester said.

"Well hide me! Quick, hide me!" Rocky said in a bit of panic.

"Here. Hide in here, quick." Bugs said as he opened the stove door.

As soon as he opened it, Rocky quickly went inside the stove and Bugs closed it. Soon, Mugsy approached Bugs and started crying:

"Hide me too! Hide me! Wah-hah-hah! It's not fair! You've gotta hide me, too!"

" _I must be dreaming. It couldn't be this easy_." Bugs quietly said to himself before saying to Mugsy, "Okay quick. Hide in here."

Bugs then tried to push Mugsy in the stove but he is too big to be fit in. Sylvester looked around, found a stick, grabbed it and used it to poke Mugsy's butt so that Mugsy can be stuffed inside. As soon as both of them are inside the stove, Bugs said to them:

"Now don't move until I tell you too."

"Not even a sound." Sylvester said in which Bugs nodded.

Bugs then closed the stove.

"Thanks doc." Bugs said quietly in which Sylvester nodded and smiled.

Bugs then proceed to knock the door and say in such a way as if the policeman is saying:

"All right, open up! This is the police!"

Bugs then forces the door open after a few seconds. He then walks like a policeman entering the room.

"All right, where's Rocky? Where's he hiding?" Bugs asked in such a way as if the policeman is asking.

"He's not in this stove." Bugs, in his normal voice, and Sylvester said together.

"Oho! He's hiding in the stove, eh?"

"We swear that he's not in the stove." Sylvester proclaimed.

"And what makes you say that when you two are blocking the stove?"

"Well would I turn on this gas if our friend Rocky was in there?" Bugs, in his normal voice, asked as he turns on the gas heat of the stove.

"Um, you might, rabbit. You might."

"Well, would I throw a lighted match in there if our friend was in there?"

Bugs then throws a lighted match in the stove in which it exploded.

"All right, rabbit, you've convinced me. I'll look for Rocky in the city." Bugs said in such a way as if the policeman is saying.

Bugs then walked like a policeman and closed the door.

"The coast is clear, fellas. They've gone." Bugs said.

Out comes Rocky and Mugsy, all burned and groggy.

"Well that was close." Sylvester said.

"At least it was worth it." Rocky said in a groggy way.

However, five seconds later, the real sirens can be heard from outside. Bugs and Sylvester slowly opened the door. The real policeman's voice can be heard:

"Okay, Clancey. Take the boys and surround the house."

"Yes sir. You ain't gonna escape this time Rocky!" Another policeman's voice can be heard.

"Jiggers, fellas! The cops!" Bugs said as he quickly closed the door.

"Get inside and fast!" Sylvester ordered.

In panic, Rocky and Mugsy hide back in the stove. The policeman called from behind the door to the adjacent room.

"Open up! This is the police!" The policeman called as he is banging the door.

The policeman finally bursts through door. He then pointed and asked:

"All right, Rabbit and Cat. Where's Rocky? Where's he hiding?"

"He's not in this stove." Bugs and Sylvester said together as they blocked the door of the stove.

"Oho! He's hiding in the stove, eh?"

"We swear that he's not in the stove." Sylvester proclaimed.

"And what makes you say that when you two are blocking the stove?"

"Well would I turn on this gas if our friend Rocky was in there?" Bugs asked as he turns on the gas heat of the stove.

"Um, you might, rabbit. You might."

"Well, would I throw a lighted match in there if he was in there?"

Bugs is about to throw another lighted match in the stove when...

"Oh no, you don't!" Rocky exclaimed as he and Mugsy got out of the stove.

They then ran to the policeman and are begging him to arrest them.

"Take me with you! Don't leave with that screwy rabbit and cat!" Rocky pleaded before confessing, "Alright! I did it! I confess! Arrest Me! Arrest Me!"

"Being in jail is better than being with them!" Mugsy cried.

"Wow. For the first time in my life, I see criminals begging to be arrested." The policeman said in a bit of surprise.

"Sir! We found the money from the trunk of Rocky's car!" Another policeman called.

"There may be more on the inside. Search them."

And so many policeman began to search around the hideout to see if more money is being hidden inside.

"Well Rabbit and Cat. I've got to say that this is a smart gag you two have played out." The policeman said and chuckled a bit.

"Thanks doc." Bugs said.

"But how did you know that this was their hideout?" Sylvester asked in surprise.

"Coordinates, GPS and other things that are used to track the criminals." The policeman said.

"Oh I see."

Silence occurred for a moment before Sylvester said in excitement:

"Let's try that again!"

"Nooo!" Rocky and Mugsy screamed and cried as they hid behind the policeman.

"I think that's enough for now. They are already burned out. Don't wanna get them burned completely cause we are gonna interrogate them." The policeman said.

 _Outside the hideout:_

All the money that is being recovered are kept safely in the police truck. Rocky and Mugsy are at the back seat of the police car. The policeman is talking to Bugs and Sylvester.

"We can take you two home if you want." The policeman said.

"It's alright. We have some other things to do." Bugs said before requesting, "Will it be alright if you can keep Rocky's car with us so that we can drive home?"

"Alright then."

The policeman then ordered the others not to take the car. After everything is set, the policeman waved at Bugs and Sylvester before he drove off along with the others. Bugs and Sylvester waved back until they can no longer see them.

"Oh Yeah! We did it!" Sylvester said happily as he slapped high fives with Bugs.

"Well we did our part doc." Bugs smiled.

They are in a cheerful mood for a minute before they became silent.

"So uh Bugs. What do we do now that Rocky and Mugsy are arrested?" Sylvester asked, "We can't ask them."

"Well we have to look around their hideout to see if they have connection with the kidnapper or an s in it." Bugs said, "Let's go in then. You check the front room while I check the back room."

Sylvester nodded as they went back to the hideout to look for any evidence relating to the Mayor's daughter's disappearance as well as her friend's.

 _10 minutes later_

 _Inside the hideout:_

Bugs and Sylvester then met each other.

"Found any evidence doc?" Bugs asked.

"No. Not really." Sylvester said before asking, "What about you?"

"Not even me. Let's change rooms then."

Sylvester nodded as he went to the back room while Bugs went to the front room.

 _10 minutes later:_

Sylvester met Bugs at the front room.

"Anything?" Bugs asked curiously.

"Well all I found was this paper containing a plan." Sylvester said which shocked Bugs a bit.

"A plan?! How did I not find that out?"

"Maybe you looked around a bit too fast?"

"Could be. Give me the paper."

Sylvester then handed Bugs the paper. Bugs excitingly looked at the paper only to sigh a bit.

"What's up?" Sylvester asked.

"Just their plan of robbing banks." Bugs said with a sigh as he put the paper on a table.

"They might have a contact list of people whom are they keeping in touch."

"I don't recall them calling anyone."

"Oh."

"Let's keep looking around though. There has to be evidence."

"You are so determined to find the evidence."

"That's because they are at the top of my suspect list."

"Oh Well."

And so Bugs and Sylvester continued to look around for some evidence.

 _15 minutes later_

 _Outside the hideout:_

Bugs sighed in defeat as he took out a pen he got from the table in the hideout and crossed 'Rocky and Mugsy' names on the list.

"Well after finding here and there, up and down, all I could say is that Rocky and Mugsy didn't have anything to do with the missing daughter and her friend." Bugs sighed.

"I had exactly thought of that before." Sylvester said.

"And you are right in the end. Gee, I thought we could find something related to it but we can't."

"Well it looks like they only rob banks."

Bugs nodded as he sighed again.

"Don't worry. We will find her and her friend." Sylvester said, "But it will take time."

"I know that doc." Bugs said as he yawned, "*Yawns* I just wanna go back home and get some nap for another big day tomorrow."

"Will it be alright if I can stay at your place?" Sylvester asked.

"Certainly doc. Certainly."

Sylvester smiled as he and Bugs then went to Rocky's and Mugsy's car. Sylvester took a close look at the trunk of the car and commented:

"It's a BMW car."

"Like I said before, Gangs and Robbers drive many different cars to avoid suspicion." Bugs said, "Nice car though."

"So who's gonna drive?"

"Let me drive doc."

"Are you sure? You look tired and sleepy. You might not be able to drive properly and we could be involved a serious accident."

"*Yawns* Oh alright. You are right about that. You can take the driver's seat for now."

Bugs and Sylvester then got inside the car with Sylvester on the driver's seat with Bugs beside him on the another seat. They then fasten their seat belts before discovering that the keys are there.

"Lucky for us. Mugsy forgot his keys." Sylvester said.

Bugs nodded and chuckled a bit. Sylvester then started the car and drove off to reach Bugs' home.

 **Me: And that concludes Chapter 4. Hope you all enjoyed reading it :).**

 ***Bugs and Sylvester jumped and cheered happily.***

 **Bugs *jumping happily*: So it's official doc! We have a new term folks! The Policetoons!**

 **Sylvester *cheering happily*: It's the 1st new word from the cartoon section and 4th overall! Yipee!**

 **Me *smiling*: Well that new term you guys mentioned was great. So I included it.**

 **Bugs and Sylvester *happily*: Thanks!**

 **Voices: Not so fast! You think you can celebrate that easily?**

 ***Junior and Steve then arrived. They dressed themselves as Rocky and Mugsy. Well almost.***

 **Junior *trying to say in a tough voice*: After what you did to us, you think we are gonna spare you? Think again!**

 **Steve: Yeah! Boss is right! Time to kiss yourselves goodbye.**

 **Bugs: Nice try fellas but Mugsy has a huge body while Rocky cannot be that small.**

 ***Silence occurred for a moment before Junior and Steve whined a bit in which everybody laughed.***

 **Junior: Oh Man! You got us. *Takes off his disguise.***

 **Steve: Damn Bugs. You are so clever. *Takes off his disguise.***

 **Sylvester *smiling*: He sure really is.**

 ***Everyone of us laughed for a moment.***

 **Me *smiling*: Well then. We will see all of you on Chapter 5 next week. So stay tune.**

 **Bugs: And until the next chapter arrives docs, please review and like this and his other stories.**

 ***Everybody nodded as the ending theme of the Looney Tunes is starting to play.***

 **Me: So until then...**

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Junior and Steve *proclaiming happily when the ending theme is nearly finished playing*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**


	6. Chapter 5: Bugs' Second Suspect

**Me *smiling and waving*: Hey everybody! What's up docs? Welcome to Chapter 5!**

 **Sylvester *surprised*: Whoa there! Who gave ya the permission to use Bugs' catchphrase?**

 **Bugs: I did. Providing that he does abuse my catchphrase and plus the he's the author after all, he's free to say my catchphrase.**

 **Me: Am I abusing your catchphrase just to be sure?**

 **Bugs *shaking his head*: Nah. You're doing fine.**

 **Sylvester: Wow. You got yourself lucky cause if the other folks uses it in the media without permission, they are gonna get a couple of copyright infringement lawsuits.**

 ***Everybody nodded and chuckled a bit.***

 **Bugs: Well then docs. Zahir890 would like to thank all of you for supporting him by reviewing and liking this and his others stories.**

 **Sylvester: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs he owns.**

 **Me: And now without delay, let's get to Chapter 5 shall we?**

 ***Bugs and Sylvester nodded in excitement as the opening theme of the Looney Tunes is starting to play.***

Chapter 5: Bugs' Second Suspect.

 _Afternoon:_

The next day, Bugs and Sylvester are riding on a car with Bugs driving this time.

"Ah! What a nice day to drive a new car." Bugs said cheerfully.

"We didn't buy it. We just made it look new." Sylvester said.

"With new color and new engines doc."

"So technically, we didn't buy a car."

"Technically, this looks like a new car."

"Oh Wow."

Sylvester sighed for a moment while Bugs chuckled a bit.

"So what about your list of suspects?" Sylvester asked curiously.

"Well I'm looking for the second one right now." Bugs said before sighing, "The first ones, whom I was 90% sure, didn't have anything to do with the disappearances."

"Don't worry. There must be something."

Suddenly, they could hear an angry, swearing and cursing voice. Upon hearing it, Bugs put his head down and pushed Sylvester's head down as well. Then they peaked through the car's window to see what's going on at the street and who's making that angry voice.

A fiery red-haired cowboy with a short stature is walking and stomping angrily. He's looking at the papers with fury in his eyes.

"Yet another loss recorded on my casino business varmint!" He said in anger, "And blast those bills! Wait till when I see those guys one day, I'll start roastin' them!"

"You seem to be having a rough time boy." A man said curiously.

"Boy?! I ain't no boy! I'm meanest, roughest, toughest, mean ol' hombre, rip-roarin'-est, Edward Everett Horton-est hombre, pistol packin', 'hare' triggerin', gun slingin' cowboy you have ever seen!"

"Yeah Yeah. We all know that. Anyway, you seem to be having a rough time."

"Rough time?! Let me ask ya this stranger. If you were in a business, would you bear to see the records if it's in a loss?!"

"Not really."

"And look at those bills! Blast them! Wait till I use my force to use their service for free! Otherwise, I might end up living in a hole where that rabbit lives!"

"That may not be the smartest idea."

"You keep your thoughts while I keep mine!"

"Wow. You sure are one tough, hot-headed cowboy to deal with it. Maybe the folks are afraid of you."

"And what can I do about it?"

"Maybe start attending anger management classes?"

Some people and toons chuckled a bit upon hearing that. The cowboy gasped in a bit of anger before saying:

"I have no idea why I'm wasting my time talking to you. You yourself are wasting your time! I've got my own problems to deal with. I've got another job you know."

"And what's that another job you have may I ask?" The man asked.

"None of your business! Now scram! And when I say 'scram', I mean SCRAM!"

"Gee. With that hot-headed attitude like that, you might end up having to go to anger management classes within a few days."

Some people who are looking at the conversation nodded and laughed a bit. The cowboy scoffed at them before leaving. Inside the car, Bugs and Sylvester heard the conversation.

"Yosemite Sam." Bugs said.

"You are suspecting him?" Sylvester asked in surprise.

"Yeah doc. He is at my list of suspects."

"And what makes you think of him as a suspect?"

"Well look at him. He's really hot-headed as that man said. Plus I had dealt with him before. You weren't there but he was a bounty hunter who was hired by the Acme Corporation, led by the childish human turned monkey Mr. Chairman. He is really serious about his casino business. And I'm pretty sure he is working with that kidnapper who kidnapped the Mayor's daughter and her friend cause he angrily refused to say what his another job is."

"That last part you just said could be right. He seems really fishy. Hmmm..."

"Well then doc. Let's go and interrogate him."

"Yeah. But before that, you better park properly."

Bugs then realized that he has parked the car in the wrong way. He has parked it in a way in which the parking cars are in a line and the car Bugs and Sylvester are in are facing them. A policeman saw that and called:

"Hey! Park properly! That looks awkward."

"Sorry!" Both Bugs and Sylvester quickly apologized.

Bugs then parked the car properly. Once he did so, he and Sylvester then got out of the car and Bugs closed the door. They then began to follow Yosemite Sam.

* * *

 _A minute later:_

"Hey!" Two voices called.

Yosemite Sam heard the voices and turned around as the voices belong to none other than Bugs and Sylvester, who approached him. He growled a bit upon seeing Bugs but is surprised as to whom is he with.

"Well if isn't that long eared, carrot crunchin' rabbit." Sam said and growled a bit before saying in surprise, "And I haven't seen him with you before."

"Ah. Well we have teamed up to form a new duo that people have never seen before." Sylvester said.

"Yep doc. You can say that again." Bugs said.

"I see." Sam said before asking, "Anyway, what do you two want?"

"Have you heard what happened to the Mayor's daughter and her friend?"

"I saw it on T.V and I was..."

Suddenly Sam is shocked and looked at Bugs and Sylvester.

"Why are you asking me that for?!" Sam asked in shock.

"Well we think that you are one of the suspect as you might have some relationship with the kidnapper." Sylvester said in which Bugs nodded.

"ME?! SUSPECT?! What do you mean by that?!"

"Well I know plenty about you doc." Bugs said, "You used to rob banks and trains. Also you were part of that Mr. Chairman's gang as you're bounty hunter hired by him to finish me, Daffy and the two others from the movie which I don't feel like mentioning it but I'm sure that you remember that. I think all of those must have convinced the kidnapper to hire you."

"Sorry rabbit but that doesn't mean that I'm a suspect! I have no connection with the kidnapper and I have my own business to deal with!"

"What about the second job that you said but you refused to mention what the second job is?" Sylvester asked.

"That I have said that so that he can leave me alone!"

"Yeah Yeah. Typical denying." Bugs said.

Sylvester chuckled a bit but then noticed that Sam's anger level is on the rise and Sylvester got a bit nervous. Bugs, however, remained calm.

Sam's anger level is indeed on the rise! Steam is coming out from his ears. After a few seconds...

"That's it! That's the last straw!" Sam bellowed in anger.

"Now calm down. Let us talk peacefully." Sylvester said nervously.

Sam, however, would have none of that. He grabbed his pistol from his pocket.

"Okay rabbit and cat! You forced me to use force!" Sam said in anger as he aimed at them, "So say yer prayers varmint!"

Sam, unfortunately, failed to notice that Bugs put his finger on the pistol. When Sam pulled the trigger, his face got blasted instead of Bugs'. After the smoke is gone, Sam could be seen with his face being blasted. After a few seconds, Sam is angry and he said:

"Ooooooooooooooooooooo! I'll blast your heads off for this!"

And so Sam grabbed another pistol and started shooting randomly in the sky.

"Whoa!" Sylvester said in surprise.

"Make a run for it." Bugs said.

Sylvester nodded as he and Bugs then started to run away.

"Come back here ya long eared rabbit and big red nosed cat!" Sam called in anger as he starts to chase them.

And so Bugs and Sylvester is running away while Sam is chasing them, shooting randomly in the sky.

"Sufferin' Succotash! This guy's nuts!" Sylvester exclaimed while he is running.

"I know him doc. He's always nuts." Bugs said while he is running, "No matter how much you try, you just can't cool him down."

"Oh Man."

And so the chase continued till Bugs and Sylvester saw a large apartment in which they entered. Sam saw them entering and gasped.

"That's where I live!" Sam said in shock before chasing them again.

 _Inside the apartment_

 _Ground Floor:_

Bugs and Sylvester saw that Sam has entered the apartment.

"Great! We are screwed." Sylvester said.

"Not really doc." Bugs smiled as he pointed at the lift.

Both of then got inside the lift and Sylvester just pressed a random number. Sam saw them and is going straight to the lift but the lift door closed and Sam banged himself there. He got dazed for a moment before snapping his fingers and said:

"Blast it! Near miss! Now I have to keep up with the lift's pace."

And so, like a madman, Sam began to run upstairs.

 _10th floor:_

The lift door opened and Bugs and Sylvester got out.

"Well good thing that we lost him." Sylvester said.

Suddenly they heard a booming voice:

"I got you two now this time!"

They looked and saw Sam! He just has one more stairs to go up and chase them.

"Or not doc." Bugs said.

"Where in the Sam Hill does he get the stamina to keep going up?" Sylvester asked in surprise.

"No idea but let's keep on running."

So by that time Sam arrived at the 10th floor, he saw Bugs and Sylvester running. To his shock, Bugs and Sylvester just randomly opened the door in which it opened and they went inside. And why is he in shock?

"That's my room!" Sam said in anger before running through the door and started banging on it, "Open up this door! Open it up now!"

But there is no response. After one more try, Sam has enough and said:

"Fine then! I will force myself through this door!"

But when Yosemite Sam is in its way of opening it, Bugs suddenly opens the door and he and Sylvester looked left and right.

"Heard an angry voice Bugs?" Sylvester asked.

"Nope. Not really." Bugs said.

After a few seconds, Bugs closes the door and there we see poor Sam being flattened as he fell on the ground after after being like that for a few seconds.

 _Inside Sam's Room:_

"Holy Mackerel! Look at the room!" Sylvester said in awe.

Bugs nodded as he and Sylvester looked at the room in awe. It has big chairs, tables and other stuffs you would expect.

"Typical for the ones who owns the business doc." Bugs said, "Looks like that hot-headed guy sure must have forgotten to lock the door."

Sylvester nodded as they looked around for a while before Bugs interrupted.

"Come on Sylvester. We'll explore it later. We gotta find some evidence first."

"Oh!" Sylvester suddenly realized it, "But where?"

"I could see a room with a large table and plenty of files. Let's go check in there."

Sylvester nodded as he and Bugs ran to that room. There are so many files that they have no idea which one to take.

"Just pick any one." Bugs said.

Sylvester nodded as he randomly took a file. However, before Bugs and Sylvester could open it, they could hear the sound of the door being forcefully opened.

It's none other than Sam! In anger, he looked left and right but it didn't take long for him to finally notice that Bugs and Sylvester are looking at a file of his. Sam gasped in shock. Silence occurred for a moment.

"Uh Oh." Bugs and Sylvester said slowly.

"What are you two doing looking at my file?!" Sam asked in anger.

"Well...uh...not really. It just fell down and we are trying to rearrange it." Sylvester said nervously.

"Yeah doc. We were putting one of your papers." Bugs said.

Sam certainly won't believe that. He aimed his two pistols at them.

"You privacy breakers!" Sam said in anger, "Say yer prayers for the last time for real!"

But when he pulled the triggers, there is only a click sound. Sam then realized, in horror, that he ran out of bullets.

"Blast it! Gotta reload it." Sam said, "Luckily, I got tons of them in my pocket."

But while Sam is reloading his pistols, Bugs and Sylvester took the opportunity to sneak past Sam and slowly got out of his room in which Sam failed to notice them. After a few seconds, Sam got his pistols reloaded.

"Ha! Say yer..." Sam is about to exclaim but then he saw Bugs and Sylvester are not there, "Hey! Where did those two go?"

Sam then immediately rushed out of his room and saw Bugs and Sylvester waiting for the lift. They saw him and he saw them. The lift doors opened and Bugs and Sylvester immediately got in.

"Not this time varmint!" Sam exclaimed.

Sam is running straight to the lift and is about to jump towards it but the lift door immediately closed down and Sam banged his head on the close door before falling down on the floor. He got up and got a bit dizzy here and there before stomping in anger:

"Ooooooooooooooooooooo! I'll get yer two for this!"

And then, he immediately began to run upstairs.

 _Roof:_

Bugs and Sylvester ran up to a big roof.

"Oh Nuts! Now we can't run anywhere!" Sylvester said in a bit of panic.

"Don't worry doc. I got this." Bugs said.

Soon Sam arrived at the roof. He's breathing due to all that running but now he has them. Bugs and Sam then stared at each other like two cowboys staring at each other in a Wild West.

"Now I got you two cornered." Sam said, "Now you have nowhere to run and nowhere to hide."

"Heh. Those are fighting words you sure have." Bugs said.

"Heh. And what are you gonna do about it?"

Bugs then grabbed a chalk on the ground and drew a line with it.

"I dare you to step over this line." Bugs dared.

"Well I'm stepping on it!" Sam exclaimed as he jumps over the line.

And so this continued for a moment until Bugs drew another line.

"This one." Bugs said.

Sam, as usual, jumped over it. Bugs then stopped drawing the lines.

"Ha! You have given up rabbit!" Sam laughed, "I win!"

"Uh. Would you mind looking down at first?" Sylvester asked.

Sam looked down and, to his horror, saw that he's not on the ground! He's standing in the air, defying gravity for a few moments. Then he looked at the line and saw that the line was at the edge of the roof!

Silence occurred for a moment in which Sam looked at Bugs, who is smiling.

"I hate you two but I hate you so much rabbit!" Sam slowly growled, "You...You..."

But before he could say anything, Sam began to fall down from the roof of the 20 floors apartment.

"Ain't I a stinker?" Bugs asked smiling.

"Yeah. You sure are." Sylvester said.

Meanwhile, Sam is swearing and cursing as he is falling falling falling down till he reached the street ground in full force. Sam got crushed and battered from the fall for a while before, after some difficulty, managed to get his normal body size back again. He's still dizzy and hurt though after that fall.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooo! You will pay for this!" Sam called above at the top of his lungs.

"Excuse me sir. Are you Yosemite Sam?" Sam heard a voice.

Sam then turned around and saw two policemen approaching him.

"Yes I am." Sam said before asking, "What gives?"

The policemen first showed their police ID cards before the 1st policeman said it in 4 words:

"You are under arrest."

Sam is taken aback from what the 1st policeman just said. He couldn't believe what he just said.

"What?! What did I do?!" Sam asked in shock.

"You have been operating your casino business in...uh...not a right way." The 1st policeman said.

"Excuse me?! I made a loss so how can this prove as to what you just said?"

"You have broken a couple of business laws." The 2nd policeman said, "Like cheating on customers, poor quality, anti-competitive practices, etc."

"Also, just 10 minutes ago, one of your casino machines went berserk and the coins were flying everywhere, even hitting some of the people. Few injuries were reported." The 1st policeman said.

"What?! That happened?!" Sam asked in shock, "How can I not know about this?!"

"How can you?! How about what if I tell you that some customers said that they had complained before that something was wrong with the machine but you didn't take any heed to it?"

Upon hearing that, Sam could only smile and sweat is coming all around him. Silence occurred for a moment.

"Keep doing that and you will end up facing empty customers and a world record loss." The 2nd policeman said.

"After hearing that, we had no other choice but to find you and arrest you." The 1st policeman said.

And so the 1st policeman handcuffed Sam.

"Wait! Let me explain!" Sam cried.

"Yeah Yeah. Explain all you want at the court." The 2nd policeman said.

"Let me go! Let me go! I can fix this varmint!"

"Wow. You really need to attend Anger Management Class as well."

And so with that being said, despite Sam's resistance, the policemen threw Sam at the back seat of the police car and drove off.

 _Roof:_

"Holy Mackerel! They have arrested Sam." Sylvester said in surprise.

He and Bugs looked at the telescope which they had found on the side of the roof and saw the policemen confronting Sam and arresting him.

"Yeah doc but why is he arrested?" Bugs asked in surprise.

"That we have no idea." Sylvester said before asking, "How in the world can we hear when we are at the top of the 20 floors apartment?"

"True but that gives us one good thing."

"And what's that?"

Bugs then jumped happily.

"Well we can now freely explore his room without his presence and look for the evidence to see if he has anything to do with the disappearances." Bugs said happily.

"Oh Yeah. Let's go to his room then." Sylvester said in excitement.

And so they left the roof to go downstairs.

 _Between Late Evening and Early Night_

 _10th Floor_

 _Inside Sam's Room:_

Bugs sighed as he put another file on the table where there are plenty of files already on the table. They had been looking almost all of his files and yet they found no evidence relating to their disappearances. All they could find is his business plans, expansions, records and many personal stuffs.

"I give up!" Sylvester cried as he threw another file right straight to the table.

"There's just only one file left." Bugs said, "Miracles can happen suddenly doc."

"I guess we can check that out."

Bugs nodded as he took the file and looked at it. He sighed after a while.

"Well?" Sylvester asked curiously.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Bugs said as he showed Sylvester the file, "Just a bunch of photos of him during the classic cartoon times all the way to modern times. Some of us are with him in some photos."

"Ah. Brings back the good memories eh?"

"Yeah doc. I sure had a lot of fun with him."

Bugs and Sylvester chuckled a bit as Bugs put the last file on the table.

"So will it be okay now to say that 'I give up'?" Sylvester asked in which Bugs nodded.

"I don't get it. I thought that based on my knowledge, they could have connection with the kidnappers and yet we couldn't find a single evidence against them. Something's fishy." Bugs said.

"Maybe Marvin?"

"Not really. If it was, then there would had been newspapers showing everywhere that the aliens had invaded and kidnapped both of them and the Mayor would have fainted. But it says that some criminals wearing black masks, riding in a black Ford car, kidnapped the Mayor's daughter and one of her friend tried to fight back but she was kidnapped as well."

"Oh. You got a point. So what now Bugs?"

Before Bugs could say anything, they could hear the door opening sounds. They slowly tip-toed to find out what the sound is when suddenly someone made a sound in such a way that Bugs and Sylvester leaped and fell down in a bit of fright.

"Are you two alright?" A voice asked.

The figure of that voice approaches Bugs and Sylvester and it's none other than a policeman and a policetoon! They gasped upon seeing them.

"Bugs, Sylvester. What are you two doing in Sam's room?" A policetoon asked.

"How do you know our names first of all?" Bugs asked in surprise.

"Well everyone knows you two from the Looney Tunes right?" The policeman asked smiling.

"Ah!"

The four of them smiled at each other for a while before Sylvester said:

"So back to your question. I'm pretty sure you heard the news as to what had happened to the Mayor's daughter and one of her friend. So we thought Sam could have some connection to it so we looked into his files."

"Wow. He sure is an idiot forgetting to lock the door." The policetoon said.

"Did you two find any evidence to it?" The policeman asked.

"Nope. Nothing doc. We looked all of the files." Bugs said.

"Well we are going to look into it. Even though he didn't do that, he did the another one."

"Which leads me to this question." Sylvester said before asking, "Why is Sam arrested?"

"To put it simply: He did his business in...uh...not a right way as he broke a couple of business laws. Then there was an incident in which a machine went berserk and the coins were flying everywhere at fast speed and a few people were injured. It happened this afternoon." The policetoon explained, "The people were aware of it before and tried to complain about that to Sam but he didn't take action."

"Looks like he forgot to most important thing about business: Customers." Sylvester said in which the three others nodded, "Simple Fact."

"Well looks like his hot-headed and aggressive nature has caught up to him." Bugs said as he munches his carrot while the others nodded.

Silence occurred for half a minute before the policeman said:

"Anyway, the other policemen and policetoons are waiting so we kindly request you two to go out of the room so that we can look around his room to investigate."

Bugs and Sylvester nodded as they left the room of Sam. As soon as they left, the other policemen and policetoons got in.

 _Few Minutes later_

 _Outside:_

Bugs and Sylvester exited the apartment with Bugs having his list of suspects and a pen in his hand.

"What are you doing Bugs?" Sylvester asked.

"Crossing his name off the list doc." Bugs said before crossing the name 'Yosemite Sam' off the list before giving a deep sigh.

 **Me: And so that's the end of Chapter 5. Hope you all enjoyed it :).**

 **Voice 1: Not so fast. It ain't finished yet!**

 **Voice 2: Yeah. We got have unfinished business to take care of.**

 ***Junior and Steve soon arrived, dressing themselves as cowboys. Bugs, Sylvester and I looked at them.***

 **Bugs: Who are you docs?**

 **Junior: I'm Sam's little brother, John Sam!**

 **Steve *trying to say in a Western accent*: And I'm Sam's uncle, David Sam!**

 **Junior and Steve *proclaimed with determination* : And we are gonna ya two pay for putting our dear Yosemite Sam into jail!**

 **Sylvester: Hey. It's not us!**

 **Bugs *playfully*: Run. Run for your live.**

 ***Bugs and Sylvester playfully ran around while Junior and Steve playfully chased them.***

 **Me *smiling*: Oh Well. Chapter 6 will be coming out next week. So I'll see all of you there fellas.**

 **And until the next chapter arrives, please review and like this and my other stories.**

 ***The ending theme of the Looney Tunes is starting to play as Bugs, Sylvester, Junior and Steve stopped their chase midway.***

 **Me: So until then...**

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Junior and Steve *proclaiming happily when the ending theme is nearly finished playing*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**


	7. Chapter 6: Monster Sylvester

**Me: Hello folks! Welcome to Chapter 6.**

 ***More lights are turned on, revealing Junior and Steve.***

 **Junior: Are you ready for the Looney Tunes test?**

 **Steve *determination*: Yeah! You bet I am.**

 **Junior *proclaiming happily*: Then welcome to the Looney Tunes test where the rules are simple...**

 ***And so Junior is saying non stop about the rules which is causing Me and Steve to get bored a bit.***

 **Me: Well anyway, I would like to thank all of you for supporting me by reviewing and liking this and my others stories. Thank you all.**

 **Steve: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs he owns. Simple.**

 **Me: And now let's get to Chapter 6 without any delay shall we?**

 **Junior *all off a sudden*: Now with that being said, let's begin the Looney Tunes test.**

 **Steve: Finally! It begins after a while. Right?**

 ***I smiled and nodded as the opening theme of the Looney Tunes is starting to play.***

Chapter 6: Monster Sylvester.

The next day, Bugs and Sylvester are sitting on the street bench, munching their sandwiches.

"It would have been nice if they had offered carrot sandwiches." Bugs sighed.

"And how can they do that may I ask?" Sylvester asked.

"Simple doc. Put a slices of carrots and make it a carrot sandwich."

"You may like it but others may not."

"I would had pay them more if they had made that. I bet it would be delicious!"

Bugs jumped happily upon saying that while Sylvester sighed and shook his head. Silence occurred for a moment before Sylvester asked:

"So what about your list of suspects?"

"I'm nearly empty on that." Bugs said as he put his head down before lifting it up and said, "However, I do have one more left."

"Who is that?"

But before Bugs could say anything, they heard some voices:

"That's him Alfie! A cat!"

"Well it's him eh? Time to pummel him up."

"Oh Boy! We are gonna have fun beating up a cat!"

Sylvester is shocked upon hearing those voices and he turned white immediately.

"You recognize those voices?" Bugs asked in surprise in which Sylvester nodded.

"Oh Shucks. I really hate this." Sylvester said in a bit of fright.

Soon they could hear some growling sounds. They turned around and saw two different dogs. One of them is a burly, gray bulldog who wears a red sweater, a brown bowler hat, and a perpetual scowl. The another one is the small and jumpy with yellow fur and brown, perky ears. Their names are Alfie the Bulldog and Chester the Terrier. Sylvester recognized them and gulped.

"We are gonna have so much fun beating him up." Chester said happily.

"Alright you cat! If you have the guts to face me, Face Me!" Alfie called.

"Yikes!" Sylvester cried.

With an instant, Sylvester zoomed off.

"Wait!" Bugs called before acting like a policeman to try to stop Spike and Chester, "Halt!"

But unfortunately, Alfie and Chester ran over Bugs. Bugs got dazed for a few seconds before saying to himself:

 _"Well that didn't work folks. Gee, I gotta help Sylvester before they do something really bad to him."_

But just as Bugs could start chasing them, he could hear some bullet sounds in which Bugs jumped in a bit of fright. He turned around and gasped in a bit of shock.

A bald headed hunter with a hunting rifle is aiming towards Bugs. His name is Elmer Fudd and he is smiling. He broke the 4th wall by saying:

 _"Weww it looks like I'm finally gonna get my hands on that scwewy wabbit. He-e-e-e-e!"_

Bugs, not happy about this, approached Elmer and kicked his rifle. Elmer just got a bit startled upon seeing what just happened.

"Look doc. I ain't got time for your hunting stuffs." Bugs said sternly, "I've got work to do and this ain't a forest. It's a town or city!"

"You may not have time." Elmer said before picking up his rifle and aiming at Bugs, "But I got all the time in the wowld to hunt yer down."

Bugs suddenly has an idea.

"Hey doc. Look!" Bugs called happily, "It's Daffy! Duck Season!"

"What? Whewe?" Elmer asked looking around.

He looked around for a few seconds before seeing Bugs making his escape. Elmer is fummimg himself that he got fooled by him.

 _"Ohhhh! That scwewy wabbit is gonna pay for this!"_ Elmer said to himself before calling out, "Come back here you wascally wabbit!"

And so Elmer starts to chase Bugs.

* * *

Alfie and Chester are chasing Sylvester. This continued for a while till Sylvester suddenly opened the door and went inside. Before Alfie could get inside, Sylvester closed the door and Alfie got banged up after crashing through the door.

 _Inside the lab:_

Sylvester went backwards, breathing heavily from all that running. He then saw a potion in which he thinks it's a soda!

 _"Ah Ha! Soda!"_ Sylvester said happily, _"Time for a quick drink."_

But when he drank, he felt something really weird and did some weird sounds before finally transforming into a feline monster! His height and claws increased. His two sharp teeth could be seen and his tongue is sticking out. He laughed for a moment.

 _Outside:_

Chester is rubbing off some dust from Alfie's bowler hat.

"Well that was a cheap trick by him." Chester said in a not happy way.

"Well I'll show him who's boss. Wait till you hear his crying sounds!" Alfie growled as he snatched his bowler hat from Chester, "Just you wait and watch."

"Go get him Alfie!"

And so Alfie marched towards the door.

 _"Alfie's my hero cause he's big and strong."_ Chester said to himself happily.

"Alright you cat! Come on out wherever you are!" Chester could hear Alfie calling out.

After a minute silence, he could hear some crashing noises.

"Oh Boy! Get him Alfie! Kick him! Punch him!" Chester cheered.

However, out comes Alfie. He is totally white and is totally afraid. He is so afraid that all he can say is:

"Ca...Ca...Cat...Mon...Mon...Monster! Eee...Ohh...Ahh!"

Chester, at first, has no idea as to what he's saying but then he understood in which he is really surprised. A cat monster? Impossible! Chester decides to check what's going on inside.

 _Inside:_

The feline monster Sylvester is violently swinging his claws in the air before suddenly he stopped before he slowly turned back to normal. He has no idea what just happened.

 _"Meow. What just happened?"_ Sylvester asked himself in a bit of confusion.

Chester then opened the door to see Sylvester in his normal size. He looked at Alfie outside and asked:

"Are you having hallucinations or you're suffering from a nightmare?"

Silence occurred for a moment before Chester grabbed Alfie's hand and started pulling him to inside.

"Come on. It's just a normal cat. You were just probably thinking crazily." Chester said.

Suddenly they saw Sylvester running straight towards a door in which he opened and closed it in an instant.

"Go get him Alfie!" Chester said in excitement.

Alfie, now filled with determination, started walking towards the door.

 _Inside a room:_

Sylvester is opening the trunk, hoped inside and slowly shut the trunk. Unfortunately, Alfie saw that. He approached the trunk and said:

"Alright! It's no use hiding now cat! I know where you are."

Alfie could then hear some groaning sounds inside the trunk and some weird noises. Then, to Alfie's horror, the trunk slowly opened and there emerges the Monster Sylvester. He is taller than Alfie! Alfie is so shocked and horrified that he couldn't make a move.

The monster Sylvester chuckled for a moment before forcing a smile on Alfie's face. Then with his claw, he started drawing lines on Alfie's chin and neck. Sweat is coming around from Alfie's face as he is watching what the Monster Sylvester is doing to him.

 _Outside the Room:_

Chester could hear some crashing and banging noise.

"Oh Yeah! Keep it up! That's it!" Chester cheered.

But then when the door opened, out comes Alfie. He is all scratched up and his red sweater is nearly torn up. He walked past Chester and stood there for a while.

"Alfie. What happened? Are you okay?" Chester asked in concern.

"He scratched me." Alfie simply said that before falling down into many pieces and pieces.

Chester looked and is totally confused as to what's going on.

Soon the door has been kicked by none other than the normal Sylvester. Apparently, he changed back into his normal form after he pummeled Alfie. Sylvester thought he might have scared Alfie and decided to try it once again.

Alfie, after getting himself back again, saw Sylvester and he is so frightened that he ran away. Chester is a bit surprised, then turned around to see Sylvester trying to scare him by pretending to move his claws back and forth. Chester suddenly grabbed his tail and slammed Sylvester on the ground.

Little did he know what will happen next.

As he is going to slam Sylvester again, Chester could hear some groaning sounds. He turned around. And then, to his very own eyes, he could see Sylvester transforming again to his feline monster form. The feline monster Sylvester looked at Chester and chuckled a bit evily.

Chester is SHELL-SHOCKED upon seeing him. He could see now why Alfie is afraid to face him. He turned to Alfie, who is super shocked. Chester then turned to the feline monster and gave a meek smile. Silence occurred for a moment before the feline monster Sylvester raised his claws.

"AHHHH!" Chester screamed in fright as he let go off Sylvester's tail and started running.

"Run for your life!" Alfie cried as he too ran away.

Alfie and Chester started running.

"Alfie. I now understand why you can't face him." Chester said in panic, "He's a monster!"

"Where did he get the ability to transform into a monster?!" Alfie asked in panic before saying, "Forget it! Let's never deal with that cat again!"

"Agreed."

The two kept running till they stopped to breathe heavily. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Bugs approached them and noticed that they are very scared.

"What's up docs? Where's Sylvester?" Bugs asked.

"Don't approach him! He's a killer!" Alfie cried.

"Yeah! He transformed into a feline monster and I have seen it with my very own eyes!" Chester cried, "He's too dangerous! I think he's coming!"

And when Chester said that, he and Alfie screamed as they ran away until Bugs could no longer see them.

 _"Monster Sylvester?"_ Bugs asked himself in surprise, _"For real? I better check it out by myself."_

And so Bugs started to pace himself forward till he notices a door being open. He then went inside.

 _Inside the Lab:_

"Sylvester! Where are you?!" Bugs called out.

Bugs is continuing to call Sylvester till he went straight to someone's body. Realizing who that body is, Bugs looked up. There he saw Sylvester's face and notices that Sylvester is in his feline monster form. The monster Sylvester looked down, saw Bugs and chuckled evily.

Bugs' long ears went downwards upon seeing him.

" _Now there is a Monster Sylvester._ " Bugs said to himself and gulped.

The monster Sylvester raised his claws and swings it towards Bugs.

"Yikes!" Bugs said in a bit of fright as he luckily managed to duck before running to hide somewhere.

Bugs hid beside the table and took a peek look to see the monster Sylvester looking for him. He then noticed an empty glass in which he carefully took it.

 _"Wonder what's that?"_ Bugs asked himself curiously.

He then turned the glass around and noticed that there is a label on it and Bugs read:

 _ **Dr Jekyll's Monster Potion:**_

 _ **Drinking it would cause anyone to turn into a monster for a day and will revert back to normal and turn back again during that day.**_

" _Looks like Sylvester hasn't read that one."_ Bugs said to himself slowly before thinking, " _Now what should I do?_ "

Suddenly the table where he is hiding is lifted up! Bugs looked up and saw the monster Sylvester lifting up the table. Bugs gave a meek smile before running towards the door in which he opened it and closed it in an instant. Then he put all kinds of furniture on the door to make sure that the monster Sylvester doesn't bang it easily.

 _"This seems to be a library room."_ Bugs said to himself, _"Maybe I can find something as to how to revert him back to normal."_

It is difficult though for Bugs to find out as there are so many books. There is a book name 'Potions and how to make it.' in which Bugs spotted. He then grabbed the book and put it on the table and looked for some valuable information until he found some and he jumped and cheered happily saying "Bingo!"

But then he realized something. The lab room is on the other side where the Monster Sylvester is there. There are no lab equipments in the library room. So what now?

" _Oh Nuts! I should had brought some equipment._ " Bugs rued himself.

But then he heard some banging noise on the door. This gave Bugs an idea. He did in a place where he can sneak through without the Monster Sylvester noticing.

The Monster Sylvester easily smashed the door. Smashed?! Now that's gonna be a bit difficult for Bugs to provide cover for himself. Nevertheless, he is able to sneak out past the room while the Monster Sylvester is looking around the library room. Bugs still continued to cradle in fear that he might make a noise if he walks. He did that till he reached the table where all the lab equipment are there.

Bugs then immediately got off to work after putting on the protection gloves and glasses. Luckily he has the book opened to where he wanted. Not a single second to waste cause the Monster Sylvester might come back at any moment.

Suddenly, when Bugs finished 99% of the work, the potion made a loud poof sound. Enough for the Monster Sylvester to hear the noise and Bugs sure damn knows about it.

" _Just a bit left._ " Bugs said as he is looking at the book for the last instruction.

A minute later, the Monster Sylvester arrived. He is slowly approaching Bugs.

" _Finally!_ " Bugs said happily as he raised his newly made potion which is in purple color, " _Fin..._ "

All of a sudden, the Monster Sylvester grabbed Bugs. Luckily, Bugs is able to keep the new potion on his grip. The Monster Sylvester stared at Bugs in which Bugs meekly smiled. The Monster Sylvester opened his mouth. Sensing the chance, Bugs immediately threw the potion on the Monster Sylvester's mouth and the Monster Sylvester gulped it.

The Monster Sylvester then felt something really weird and immediately dropped Bugs in which he fell with a thud. The Monster Sylvester then made some groaning sounds before he finally turns back into the normal Sylvester. Sylvester is a bit stunned and has no idea what has happened and had happened.

"What happened?" Sylvester asked in confusion.

"A lot of things had happened doc. Starting from you turning into a feline monster." Bugs said before thinking to himself happily, " _It worked!_ "

"Eh?"

"Let's go outside and I'll tell you everything as to what had happened."

Sylvester nodded as he tried to follow Bugs but he is a little groggy. Bugs notices that and helps Sylvester by carrying him at his back.

* * *

 _Few Minutes later:_

Not far away from the lab Bugs and Sylvester exited, they are sitting on a bench with Bugs telling Sylvester what had happened which surprised Sylvester a bit.

"So I scared them away and Chester finally saw me in my feline monster form?" Sylvester asked in surprise.

"Yeah doc. They were so afraid that they told me not to even see you and they ran away like puppies." Bugs said in which Sylvester laughed a bit.

"Ha Ha! Well at least one good thing is that they will never bother me again. For now."

Bugs nodded as he then told Sylvester as to how he was able to bring Sylvester back to normal again. Sylvester is in awe upon hearing that. Silence occurred for a moment before Sylvester said:

"You know? This reminds me of how I saved Steve."

"Eh? What happened?" Bugs asked curiously.

"Well once I got out of the lab, I turned into a monster again. Then I wondered around, saw a group of dogs cornering Steve and scared them that they ran off with Steve telling me that I had some awesome transformation powers."

"Oh! No wonder. I think you told me that before and somehow I forgot about it."

Sylvester sighed for a moment before asking:

"So what happened to you Bugs before you arrived at the lab to look for me?"

Bugs took a breathe before explaining:

"When I was starting to chase those two dogs to stop them, that Elmer doc came out of nowhere and told me to say my prayers. When I fooled him and ran away, Elmer realized that and started chasing me. Soon we ran towards the beach where I had to make a hole and surprisingly, he kept up the pace by using his spade to dig fast."

"Soon we arrived at a forest. There was no Daffy this time so it was a bit difficult but I was able to keep him under my toes. This happened for sometime until I made a stupid mistake in which he finally cornered me and I was trapped."

"Suddenly, a woman from the forest office department tapped Elmer on the shoulder. She said that he has broken a law. And you know what is it? It's that today is not rabbit season, it's deer season!"

Sylvester just laughed at what Bugs just said.

"Oh! He didn't see that coming!" Sylvester laughed before asking, "What next?"

"As a result, Elmer is forced to pay a $1000 fine." Bugs said, "As for me, I just went back to the hole back to the beach to start looking for you and you know the rest."

Sylvester nodded before Bugs and Sylvester gave a big sigh.

"Oh by the way, before I started getting chased by that doc in the forest, I questioned him regarding the two missing folks." Bugs said, "He denied having any association with the kidnappers. After a few more questionings, I thought that Elmer had nothing to do with it because honestly, I think he is not too evil to kidnap an important person's daughter and her friend."

"I see. Nothing's going on our way I guess." Sylvester said sadly.

"I know. I'm nearly running out of ideas. But we ain't giving up yet!"

"So what now then?"

"I think after all that had happened just now, I guess we better head up for some snacks before we continue."

"Okay."

And so Bugs and Sylvester are slowly walking.

"Say Bugs. Got any idea what Elmer is doing right now?" Sylvester asked.

"Paying the fine. That's for sure doc." Bugs said.

* * *

 _Forest Department Office:_

Elmer Fudd is counting the money that he has to pay for fine. He gave a big sigh before breaking the 4th wall by saying:

 _"Well you know what, that scwewy wabbit can be wight sometimes. Wemember people, if you break the waws, you might have to end up paying the fine just like me or else it's jail for you."_

 **Me: And that ends Chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Junior *happily saying all off a sudden*: And now, it's show time!**

 **Me *surprised*: What? The Looney Tunes test is finished?**

 **Steve: No. It's half way through. You cannot finish the show in single swipe right?**

 **Me: Yeah. Everyone needs a break.**

 **Voices: The time has arrived.**

 ***Bugs and Sylvester appears in their rapper clothes.***

 **Junior: It's the EPIC RAP BATTLE OF LOONEY TUNES! Bugs...Vs...Sylvester! Begin!**

 ***And so Bugs and Sylvester begin to rap against each other in which everybody enjoyed it. After 3 minutes, they smiled and bowed and we all clapped.***

 **Me: That was really amazing you two.**

 **Bugs and Sylvester *smiling*: We thought about it.**

 ***Everybody smiled.***

 **Me: Next week is Chapter 7 so we will see all of you fellas.**

 **And until the next chapter arrives, please review and like this and my other stories.**

 ***Everybody nodded as the ending theme of the Looney Tunes is starting to play.***

 **Me: So until then...**

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Junior and Steve *proclaiming happily when the ending theme is nearly finished playing*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**


	8. Chapter 7: Found but

**Me: Hi everyone and Welcome to Chapter 7.**

 ***Silence occurred for a moment.***

 **Me *sweatdropped*: Guess not always they appear as they seem to be busy with something else right?**

 **Anyway, I would like to thank all of you for supporting me by reviewing and liking this and my others stories. Thank you all.**

 **And I don't own The Looney Tunes. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs I own.**

 **And now without further delay, let's get to Chapter 7. Enjoy ;).**

 ***The Opening Theme of the Looney Tunes starts to play.***

Chapter 7: Found but...

 _Between Late Evening and Early Night:_

Bugs is thinking deeply, sitting on the street bench. He is trying to think of something. Sylvester looked at him.

"You know that you have been sitting here for 20 minutes right?" Sylvester asked.

"I know that doc but I'm trying think of other ways." Bugs said.

"We tried everything and it has lead us to no clues. Not even Rocky, Mugsy, Sam and Elmer have anything to do with it."

"But if we don't save her and her friend in time then there's gonna be chaos in the streets."

"That's true. Darn it."

But as soon as Bugs stood up, a black car just whistled pass so them so fast that Bugs and Sylvester could feel as if a strong wind is blowing towards them. They are a bit stun for a moment.

"Did you see that just now?" Bugs asked in a bit of shock.

"Yeah. Sufferin' Succotash!" Sylvester exclaimed, "It has gone way too fast."

"Hmmm. Something's fishy. Let's go check it out. Luckily right now, they aren't far away and they parked it near a pizza store."

Sylvester nodded as they went towards a lamp post that is near the black car, hid there and took a good peek look to see a black car and two men are getting out. The two men laughed for a moment before the 1st man said:

"The boss told us to bring 2 pizzas right?" The 1st man asked before saying, "Just to make sure."

"Yeah." The 2nd man said, "One big pizza for the boss and..."

The 2nd man looked at north, south, east and west before saying it slowly and after that, both of the men laughed. However, Bugs and Sylvester heard that and their jaws dropped in shock. The 2 men then entered the pizza store.

"Come on Sylvester. Let's approach the car." Bugs said.

Sylvester nodded as they approached the car. Sylvester is in awe upon seeing the car.

"Not now doc. We can look at the whole car later." Bugs said as he is beside the trunk of the car.

"Wait. You are gonna open it?" Sylvester asked in surprise.

"That's right."

But when Bugs tried to open the trunk, it didn't open. It is locked!

"Great! Now what?" Sylvester asked.

Bugs thought for a few seconds before he snapped his fingers happily:

"Bingo! I have an idea!"

Bugs then told Sylvester about his quick plan in which Sylvester immediately nodded without any hesitation. They then quickly hid under the car.

 _Few minutes later:_

The two men exited the pizza store with the 2nd man carrying a big sized pizza while the 1st man is carrying a small sized pizza.

"Put the large sized one at the trunk of the car." The 1st man said as he pressed the buttons of the car key which unlocks the car doors and the trunk automatically.

The 2nd man nodded as he opened the trunk door and put the large sized pizza inside. But just as he is about to close it, he could hear some coin falling noise. He turned around, looked down and saw a golden coin.

 _"Oh Wow! A golden coin!"_ The 2nd man said to himself in excitement as he picked up the coin.

While he is doing that, Bugs and Sylvester slowly clawed their way to the inside of the trunk.

"Hey! What's taking ya so long?!" The 1st man called.

"Sorry!" The 2nd man quickly apologized.

In a rush, and without looking, the man closed the trunk before he opened the door and sat beside the 1st man. The 1st man started the engine and off they go.

Meanwhile, inside the trunk of the car, Bugs and Sylvester sighed in relief.

"That was close." Sylvester said, "That man could have seen us. Good plan Bugs."

"I know and Thanks." Bugs said.

There is a silence for a moment before Sylvester realized something and said in a bit of panic:

"Bugs! Our car!"

"Don't worry doc. I've kept it under lock and key." Bugs smiled as he also showed the car keys, "I also have the car keys."

"Oh."

Sylvester sighed in relief.

* * *

 _30 minutes later_

 _Outside a big building:_

The 1st man parked the black car outside of the big building.

"Okay then. Let's pick up the big pizza for our boss shall we?" The 1st man asked.

The 2nd man nodded as he exited the car and went to the trunk of the car to open it. However, immediately after he opened the trunk, he got a surprise hit in the face by a boxing glove and he is knocked out cold. The 1st man saw the 2nd man being knocked out and he is surprised.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" The 1st man called, "What the hell happened?!"

The 1st man rushed to see the 2nd man knocked out cold. He then turned to see what's inside the car trunk and got the same surprise hit. He too got knocked out cold.

Inside the car, Bugs is holding a Jack in a Box. He smiled and said:

"And the winner by Technical Knockout is a boxing glove in a Jack in the Box!"

"Congrats. You now have 2 wins!" Sylvester said happily, "Good timing."

"Thanks doc!"

Bugs and Sylvester then jumped out of the trunk and looked at the two men who are knocked out cold. They first looked at the big building in awe in which Bugs commented that it's either 'Mansion like castle or vice versa.'. Sylvester then asked:

"Now the question is: How are we gonna get inside this big building with the two pizzas?"

"Disguises of course." Bugs said, "But I admit that it's gonna be really tricky. Give me a moment to think."

Bugs then thought long and hard about what to do. After sometime, Bugs finally thought about it and told to Sylvester in which he gulped. Bugs also gulped but he knows that he has no other choice.

 _15 minutes later:_

Bugs and Sylvester dressed the ones the two men are wearing. Then they looked at the two men, who are still knocked out cold and whom Bugs and Sylvester tied them up. They are now just wearing the singlets and underwear. Bugs and Sylvester covered them with leafs just in case.

"Well I feel sorry for them that we had to wear their clothes." Sylvester said sadly.

"Me too doc but we have no choice." Bugs said, "If we wear different clothes, then the guards might know that something is fishy."

Sylvester nodded as he and Bugs now looked at the big building and breathe for a while. Bugs is carrying the big pizza while Sylvester is carrying the small one.

"You're ready for this?" Sylvester asked.

"Yeah doc. Just remember, follow me." Bugs said, "And let me do all the talking cause..."

"I know. King of Disguises."

"Something like that."

Bugs and Sylvester laughed a bit.

"Shall we start then?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah. Let's do this." Sylvester said.

Both of them nodded at each other as they now begin to go to the big building.

"Sylvester. I could see your tail." Bugs said, "Make sure that you cover it or else you know what will happen."

Sylvester then looked behind and saw his tail. In panic, he hid his tail. He and Bugs then moved on. There are now in the entrance. They then could see a sleeping guard, who is sleeping and snoring. He yawned and rubbed his eyes for a moment. His vision is too blurry to see who they actually are.

"Yes?" The guard asked.

"Well we came to deliver the big sized pizza to the boss." Bugs said in such a way as if he is saying like one of the two men in which Sylvester nodded.

"I see. The boss told me. Come in and go to the 2nd floor just in case you forget."

"Thanks."

And so the guard allowed them to come in, too stupid to find out who they actually were. Bugs and Sylvester are now inside the big building. They smiled at each other but they didn't make any noise.

"Why did he just blurt out as to where their boss is?" Sylvester asked slowly.

"Don't know doc." Bugs said slowly, "But let's keep going."

Sylvester nodded as he and Bugs kept on moving. Everything is in dead silence in which Sylvester, at first, thought it's a haunted big building. They approached the lift in which Bugs pressed the button. Bugs and Sylvester then hoped into the lift and the lift started to go the 2nd floor.

 _2nd floor:_

Bugs and Sylvester then exited the lift. Even in there, there is dead silence but there are a lot of objects ranging from big T.V screens to beautiful bedrooms, decorations and arts. Bugs and Sylvester are in awe.

"I think that's where their boss does a lot of stuffs apart from work I guess." Bugs said slowly.

"Yeah." Sylvester said slowly when he heard a snoring sound, "What's that snoring voice?"

"The boss of course. I think it's coming from there."

They then tip-toed to follow the direction of the snoring sound. When they approached the door, they could hear the snoring voice even louder.

"Their boss must be sleeping." Sylvester said slowly.

Bugs nodded as he knocked the door but there is no response. He knocked two more times before he and Sylvester got a bit frightened by the loud voice:

"Who dares to interrupt my peaceful sleep?!"

"Sorry boss. It's...It's us. We got the big pizza for ya." Bugs sluttered a bit said in such a way as if he is sluttering like one of the two men.

"Did you also buy the tiny weeny pizza?"

"Yes boss."

"Put the big one in the table and take the small one to the two of them."

"Yes boss."

Bugs then put the big pizza on the table. He and Sylvester quietly left.

"I wonder what's on the 1st floor." Sylvester said quietly.

"Pssh. Not now. We'll explore it later." Bugs said, "We gotta find the two others."

"But where are the other two?"

Bugs and Sylvester looked at each other and gulped a bit.

"Well I guess we have to look around and need a bit of luck doc." Bugs said slowly.

Sylvester slowly nodded as they waited for the lift to arrive. The lift arrived and opened its doors. Bugs and Sylvester hoped it and Bugs pressed a random number.

"The small pizza is gonna be rotten if we don't find them in time." Sylvester said in which Bugs nodded.

 _4th floor:_

Bugs and Sylvester then exited the lift. They immediately went into hiding just in case someone sees them. While hiding, they took a peek look to see what's going on. They could see men laughing, chatting, drinking and smoking while the few others are sleeping.

"Wrong floor we went." Bugs said slowly in which he sighed.

Sylvester is a bit afraid. There are no toons? This might be a bit difficult because someone clever enough might expose them. His legs are a bit shaky from all that laughing and chatting.

Bugs also knows about that but he kept his cool and slowly urged Sylvester to be patience and not panic. The men than chatted something which curiously caught Bugs' and Sylvester's attention.

"Man. That was too easy. They had no idea what was coming!" One man laughed.

"Yeah. That..." Another man said and laughed.

Another man said and laughed as he spilled out an information in which Bugs and Sylvester heard it and Bugs got a bit excited.

"Come on doc." Bugs said slowly.

Sylvester nodded as he, carrying the small pizza, and Bugs tip toed its way to the lift. Luckily, the lift is still there and the doors opened. Bugs and Sylvester got in. A man heard some lift noise and turned around but the lift doors closed before he could actually see who are inside.

 _Top Floor:_

Bugs and Sylvester exited the lift. Everything is dead silence and there's nothing. Everything is dark except for a small light bulb.

"No guards around. Good thing for us." Sylvester said.

"Yeah but it's dark." Bugs said, "We're gonna have to use that light to find our way through. There may be a guard around and we may have to knock him out if there's one."

Sylvester nodded as Bugs slowly walked and carefully took the light bulb. Then they went around for sometime before discovering a door. Amazingly, there's no guard around. Excited, Bugs is about to open it before Sylvester said it slowly:

"It's locked. It's sure locked."

Bugs slowly pushed the door and, to their surprise, they could hear the door slowly opening noise.

"It ain't locked Sylvester." Bugs slowly said.

"Wow. They sure are idiots." Sylvester slowly said in which Bugs nodded.

They then went inside and slowly closed the door. It's dark but Bugs could feel that there's a light switch before Bugs proudly but slowly announced:

"Alright docs. We're here to rescue..."

But when Bugs turned on the light, he is SHELL-SHOCKED and couldn't believe his eyes and ears! Even Sylvester is shocked! They gasped in shock!

They saw an anthropomorphic female rabbit who has tan fur, blonde bangs, and wears a purple rubber band on both ears like a ponytail and has aqua colored eyes. Also with her is a 17-18 year old girl who has long black-brownish hair and black-brown eyes. Both of them have their hands and legs chained up with their eyes closed. Bugs and Sylvester couldn't believe what they are seeing.

"Lo...Lola?" Bugs asked in a bit of shock.

Recognizing that voice, Lola slowly opened her eyes and saw Bugs.

"Bugs?" Lola asked.

"Lola!" Bugs cried as he ran towards her, "Are you alright? You look terrible!"

"I'm so not fine to be honest but I'm fine now now that I see you."

"I never thought that you could be in a state like this."

"I'm so sorry Bugs."

"It's alright. You don't have to. You are one brave female rabbit."

"Bugs."

Bugs then put his head on Lola's forehead and tears are coming out from his eyes. Lola, too, is also crying for she is happy to see Bugs.

The girl and Sylvester looked at them with smile on their faces. Sylvester then looked at the girl, who is chained, and asked:

"Are you the Mayor's daughter?"

"Yes Sylvester but how did you know?" The girl asked before quickly saying, "And I know what you are gonna ask and the answer is..."

"I know I know. You have seen us on T.V right?"

The girl nodded with a smile before Sylvester said:

"My best pal for life described you and that the Mayor gave us a photo of you. And speaking about the Mayor, we met your mother and little brother as well."

"Oh Man. I made them so worried." The girl said worriedly.

"Yeah. They sure are worried."

Silence occurred for a moment in which Bugs wiped his tears and said:

"We gotta get you ladies out of here. We have to break the chain first."

"You can't Bugs. It's unbreakable." Lola said.

"Unbreakable?! Damn!"

"Well there's got to be another way then Bugs. We can't give up that easily." Sylvester said.

"There's only one way." The Mayor's daughter said, "And that's..."

Suddenly, the door got slammed open in which Bugs and Sylvester turned around. They gasped.

It's none other than the boss along with his men. The boss has a huge body and has small hair. He is wearing the clothes a very rich person would wear. His eyes are black. He looked at Bugs and Sylvester sternly. Bugs and Sylvester slowly gulped.

"Busted." Bugs and Sylvester said slowly and gulped.

 **Me: Oh Dear. This ain't good for Bugs and Sylvester. What's gonna happen to them now?**

 ***Suddenly, the music of 'Danger! High Voltage' by Electric Six, is being played. After a few seconds, the lights are revealed showing Bugs and Sylvester sitting in the chairs with cool, fashionable clothes and sunglasses.***

 **Bugs *singing*:**

 _ **Danger, danger**_

 _ **High level!**_

 **Sylvester *singing*:**

 _ **When we got caught red handed, when there's no way out**_

 _ **So Danger, danger!**_

 **Bugs and Sylvester *singing*:** _ **High level!**_

 ***So Bugs and Sylvester continue to sing while I looked at them.***

 **Me: Oh Well. Coming up next week will be Chapter 8. Looks like it's gonna be tense.**

 **And until the next chapter arrives, please review and like this and my other stories.**

 **Bugs *calling out*: Hey doc! Wait! Let's do that ending theme!**

 **Sylvester: Yeah. It ain't gonna be complete without that!**

 **Me: Okay Okay.**

 ***The ending theme of the Looney Tunes is starting to play.***

 **Me: So until then fellas...**

 **Me, Bugs and Sylvester *proclaiming happily when the ending theme is nearly finished playing*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**


	9. Chapter 8: Escape and Car Chase

**Me *smiling*: What's up everybody? Chapter 8 has arrived.**

 ***Bugs and Sylvester has arrived, carrying with them the Playstation 2 and a couple of CD games.***

 **Me: Wait. Where are you going?**

 **Bugs: Well we're going to play professionally this time.**

 **Sylvester: Yeah. No excuses. No whining. It's me verses him.**

 **Bugs: Bring it on doc.**

 ***Bugs and Sylvester then stared at each other.***

 **Me *sweatdropped*: Before you so, can you do the...?**

 ***Bugs and Sylvester nodded as they did so.***

 **Bugs: Zahir890 would like to thank all of you for supporting him by reviewing and liking this and his others stories. Thank you all for that docs.**

 **Sylvester: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs or maybe OC he owns.**

 **Me *smiling*: And now ladies and gentlemen. Let's get to Chapter 8! Enjoy ;).**

 ***Bugs and Sylvester also nodded with a smile as they left and the opening theme of the Looney Tunes is starting to play.***

Chapter 8: Escape and Car Chase.

Silence occurred for a moment in which the boss, along with his group of men, stared angrily at Bugs and Sylvester. The two of them meekly smiled with Bugs meekly asking:

"Eh... What's up doc?"

"What's up?!" The boss finally roared before asking, "If it isn't those two star, pathetic toons trying to be heroes and saving them from my clutches?"

"Heroes? We were just giving the small pizza to them and we were wondering how to feed them." Sylvester said in which Bugs nodded.

"Yeah doc. We were wondering how to do so." Bugs said in which Sylvester nodded.

"Yeah...Yeah..."

"Don't you dare fool me!" The boss said loudly which frightened Bugs and Sylvester a bit before explaining, "The guard first alerted me when he said he saw two men being tied on the rope covered with leaves and wearing only a singlet and underwear. Soon I knew that an intruder or intruders must have arrived and I knew where they are heading to. So I gathered a group of my men and here we are! Seeing you two as the intruders!"

Silence occurred for a moment.

"Sufferin' Succotash! That's really clever of you." Sylvester meekly smiled before asking, "So what are you gonna do about it?"

"What am I going to do about it?" The boss asked before saying, "Pure and simple! My men, chain them!"

The men nodded but before they could do anything, Bugs exclaimed:

"Whoa hold it doc! Hold it! I've got something to say!"

The boss sighed for a moment and muttered, "What is it?"

"Well I appreciate that you have finally exposed us so I guess that you can have the small pizza right now."

"Did you say that I can have the small pizza as well?"

Bugs nodded with a smile as the boss jumped happily.

"Oh Boy! I love pizzas! I can have the small one as well!"

"Indeed doc. Indeed." Bugs smiled.

"On one condition though that you share it with your men." Sylvester said as he opened the pizza box.

"Ahh. Smells delicious!" The boss said in awe before calling, "Dig in men!"

The men nodded happily as they and their began munching the pizza, though most of them had a half or quarter. Everybody smiled when suddenly, the boss and his men's faces are red hot!

"AHHHHHHHH!" The boss and his men screamed and they went running around.

"My tongue! My tongue!" The boss cried.

"My tongue's burning!" One men cried.

"Water! Water!" Another men cried.

So while the boss and his men are running around and screaming, Sylvester took a sauce bottle which he use it to pour it on the pizza while Bugs was talking to the boss and proclaimed quietly:

"Extra Hot Super Spicy Chilly Sauce."

"Nice going Sylvester." Bugs smiled and gave a pat on Sylvester's back in which Sylvester smiled.

"Bugs! Turn around." Lola called.

Bugs and Sylvester turned around and saw a man holding a key while he is running around. He carelessly threw the key at the ground.

"That's the key!" The Mayor's daughter called, "The one that can open the chain!"

"We gotta hurry now." Bugs said.

Sylvester nodded as he ran to pick the key. He first tried to look at the lock of the chain which chained the Mayor's daughter left hand. He found a lock, put the key inside it and a click sound could be heard. He did the same thing on the three other chains before tossing it to Bugs, who unlocked the chains to free Lola. So Lola and the Mayor's daughter are now free!

"Hooray! We are free!" The Mayor's daughter before saying, "Thank you so much you two!"

"I can finally move my arms and legs again." Lola said happily as she stretched before smiling, "Thanks Bugs and Sylvester."

"It was nothing." Sylvester said.

"Eh docs. Let's celebrate later cause we gotta get out of here first." Bugs said.

Lola and the Mayor's daughter suddenly realized that and are wondering what to do.

"So how do we get out now?" Lola asked.

"With the lift of course. Let's go!" The Mayor's daughter said.

"I don't think that might be a good idea cause they might have blocked all the exit paths and I'm pretty sure they will be waiting to pound on us." Sylvester said.

"You could be right. Now what then?"

"Well I guess there's only one way then." Bugs said as he looked at the big window which shocked Sylvester.

"Holy Mackerel! Don't tell me that we are gonna..." Sylvester asked in a bit of shock.

"I don't see any ladders which could have been easier for us."

"You never took a big fall during the classic times did ya?"

"Well. Rarely."

"Don't worry boys. We are toons." Lola smiled, "We are capable of taking big falls. Like Wile.E Coyote."

"Yeah but what about the Mayor's daughter?" Sylvester asked, "She's a human."

"Oh."

The three of them looked at the Mayor's daughter with a worried look on their faces. The Mayor's daughter knows what they are thinking and said:

"Don't worry. I'll be alright. I just need someone to hold my hand."

"But you're sure that you wanna take the risky one?" Bugs asked.

"Positive. Plus, Sylvester pointed out that there may be other men of his that might already have blocked our paths, which leaves us with no choice. You see stuffs like that on movies."

"I believe in you." Lola said, "And it's our only escape way now."

"Indeed."

Silence occurred for a moment before Bugs said:

"Okay then. You agreed to it. Time to do some bungee jumping. You ready Sylvester?"

"Ready as you are pal." Sylvester said, "I had some major falls on my own during the classical times."

"You ready Lola and...uh... Mayor's daughter?"

"Count us in." Lola smiled and winked.

"I don't mind being hurt as long as we have to escape from them." The Mayor's daughter said.

The four of them them approached the big window and stepped on it. Bugs looked at the left, seeing Sylvester and the Mayor's daughter, and to the right, seeing Lola.

"You're all ready?" Bugs called.

"YEAH!" The three others cheered.

"Then 1...2...3!"

The four of them jumped out of the window.

Meanwhile, the boss and the men are drinking a huge gallons of water which caused their tongues to stop burning. Then the boss said sternly and ordered:

"They must have escaped through the lift! Call my other men to see if they got them!"

One men nodded as he called someone and started talking. After a few seconds, he told his boss:

"Boss! They haven't seen the four of them. They didn't see the lift arrows moving down."

"What?!" The boss asked in shock, "Then someone check what's the lift position now."

Another men ran to the lift and came back a few seconds later. He then said:

"The lift is still at the top floor boss."

Everyone gasped in a bit of shock. The boss is even more shocked.

"Could it be then...?" The boss asked before running to the window and looking downwards.

* * *

 _Outside:_

Bugs and Lola are rolling around a bit and getting up slowly.

"Boy. That was one massive fall we took." Bugs said.

"Yeah. This is my first big fall as well." Lola said before asking, "You alright Bugs?"

"I'm alright. You?"

"Same here but the real question is the Mayor's daughter. Christine, are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Took a small bump though." Christine said.

"So Christine is your name eh?" Bugs asked curiously.

"Oh. Did I just blurt out her name?" Lola asked in which the three of them laughed a bit.

"Anyway, where's Sylvester?"

"Sylvester?" Christine asked before she realized.

She got up and the three of them saw Sylvester being squashed like a mat.

"Poor him." Lola said sadly.

"I got this." Bugs said.

"No. Let me do it." Christine said, "After all, he had prevented me from taking a really big bump. So let me help him."

And so Christine grabbed one of Sylvester's flattened fingers and blew it. After a minute, Sylvester is back to normal again but a little dizzy though.

"You alright Sylvester?" Christine asked.

"Now okay, Mayor's daughter." Sylvester said in a bit of dizzy way.

"Christine is my name."

Sylvester then shook his head and stood up.

"Christine? I see." Sylvester said in which Christine nodded and smiled.

"Well then docs. Let's all get out of here now so that we can take you to the Mayor and his family." Bugs said.

"Indeed. Can't wait to see my Dad again." Christine smiled.

Everyone nodded and smiled until Lola looked up and gasped a bit.

"Uh? Something tells me that our troubles aren't over yet." Lola gulped a bit.

"What do you mean?" Bugs asked.

"Look up."

The three others looked up and, to their shock, saw someone looking at them. And they sure damn know who it is.

* * *

 _Top Floor:_

Silence occurred for a moment.

"Uh? Boss?" One man asked curiously.

The boss then roared and ordered:

"THEY HAD JUMPED THROUGH THE WINDOW! Call my men at the entrance that do not let them escape! Now!"

* * *

 _Outside:_

"Sufferin' Succotash! He must be telling the others right now!" Sylvester said in a bit of panic.

"Then lets make a run for it!" Bugs exclaimed.

And so Bugs, Sylvester, Lola and Christine started running. While making their escape, they could see several men trying to block them.

"Trying to block us eh?" Sylvester snickered.

Bugs and Sylvester used their heads to gore them out of their ways like a bull. Several men got knocked out with even Lola and Christine doing some punches and kicks. They then approached the black car.

"That's the car in which we hid in the trunk to arrive at this place." Sylvester said.

"You're not escaping this time!" A voice called in anger.

The four of them saw the guard charging towards them. However, Lola tripped the guard and he fell flat on his face.

"Hurry docs!" Bugs said.

Lola and Christine opened the door in which they sat on the back seat while Sylvester and Bugs sat in the front seat with Bugs taking the driver's seat.

"Lucky for us, he didn't take the keys." Sylvester said.

"Wow! How dumb he could be." Lola said.

"Well I remember that when a man just opened the trunk, I surprised him by knocking him out with the Jack in the Box with the only difference being the boxing gloves. Then I did the same thing to the another one and me and Sylvester tied them up." Bugs explained.

"You mean those guys, whom I'm seeing right now, who are tied on the rope and are covered with leaves?"

"Yep. Those guys."

"Bugs! Hurry!" Christine cried, "They are coming!"

"Who are coming?!"

"STOP! HALT!" The boss and his men shouted as they rushed towards the car.

Without a second thought, Bugs immediately started the engine, did a U-turn drift which knocked some men out like a baseball bat and went full speed ahead to exit the place. The boss looked at the car in anger before ordering:

"Bring 5 cars, including my one! They cannot escape!"

"Yes Boss!" All the men obeyed and rushed inside hurriedly.

* * *

"Whew. We got away from those guys." Sylvester said.

"I doubt so." Christine said.

"Me too." Lola said.

Silence occurred for a moment before Bugs asked:

"So were you two kidnapped by his two men?"

"It was unexpected. No one saw that coming." Christine said, "They parked right on our noses and they sprang on me and hold my arms and I couldn't do anything."

"I held them back for a while but they were too strong with one of them hitting my head with full force." Lola said.

"Ouch!" Sylvester shrieked a bit.

"Yeah. It hurt badly."

"And then their boss grabbed my phone and started calling my Dad." Christine said.

"So Christine doc. Does your Dad know him? Cause I recall him telling us that somehow he knows this guy." Bugs said before asking, "If so, then what does he want?"

"Oh! You seriously really don't wanna know what he wants."

"Yeah. When he said what he wanted, I was so furious that I tried to kick his face when his men held my hand but soon they held my legs as well." Lola said.

"Well at least you can tell us what was his plan." Bugs said.

"Well I guess you better slow down a bit in order to hear it."

Bugs nodded as he slowed down a bit but before Lola could say anything, Sylvester looked at the side mirror and he is in shock! He gulped and asked:

"Uh. Can you three talk later?"

"Why doc?" Bugs asked curiously.

Silence occurred for half a minute before Sylvester screamed:

"THEY ARE COMING AFTER US! LOOK BEHIND YOU! SUFFERIN' SUCCOTASH!"

Bugs looked at the left side of the mirror while Lola and Christine looked at the back mirror. They couldn't their eyes and ears!

There are four black cars, the same ones Bugs is driving right now. The fifth one, which is the boss' one, is a bit larger and faster and is leading the charge. Bugs, upon seeing them, began to speed up a bit.

"I knew that these guys will come after us." Christine said with a sigh.

"I don't think all of them will be inside. The car will break if all of them are there." Lola said.

"What are we gonna do now Bugs?" Sylvester asked in a bit of panic.

Bugs is in dead silence.

"Bugs?" Sylvester asked worriedly.

"Has everyone buckled up their seat-belts?" Bugs asked suddenly.

"Yeah but why?" Lola asked curiously.

Silence occurred for a moment in which Bugs rubbed his hands. He then hold the steering wheel firmly and said:

"It's time to do this in a crazy street racing style." Bugs said.

Christine gasped a bit.

"Oh Boy! Time to hear some crashing mirrors and sounds." Christine said.

"Well we don't have a choice. It's either getting away from them or get captured by them." Lola said.

"You're right about that."

"What are you doing Bugs?" Sylvester asked in confusion.

"Need some music to keep me energized doc." Bugs said before looking for a minute and said, "Ah! This one's good!"

Bugs then put the CD disc into the CD player. Before he pressed play, he looked at Lola and Christine and asked:

"You're all set?"

"Seat-belts check." Lola said.

"Everything set." Christine said in which Lola and Christine giggled a bit.

"Sylvester?" Bugs asked.

"All set and ready to go crazy." Sylvester said.

Silence occurred for half a minute before Bugs proclaimed:

 _ **"THEN LET'S GET READY TO GO SPPPEEEDDDDDDYYYYYYY!"**_

The three others cheered as Bugs played the play button and the song name 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne before pushing the accelerator in full speed. The pursuers, upon seeing that they are getting away, also increased their speed and are coming after them. And so the car chase begins.

"Bugs! One of the pursuers is approaching us fast!" Sylvester said in panic, "And they are at the outside!"

"Don't worry Sylvester. I got this." Bugs said.

True enough, one of the black cars is outside and at the same position. Bugs looked at the driver, who looked him back sternly.

"Alright then. I'll shove him into one of the small walls." The driver said in which another man nodded.

There is a tense silence in which the driver is looking at front and then at Bugs. All off a sudden, the driver makes his move, proceeding to slam the car into one of the small walls.

"Oh No!" Christine cried out.

But Bugs is ready for that. He did something that made the car go backwards. The pursuer car completely missed and got slammed by itself on one of the small walls.

"Ouch!" The driver and the another man cried out.

Then they turned and saw that the car Bugs is driving now is on the outside!

"I've seen that coming docs." Bugs said.

Bugs then made his move and the car slammed the pursuer car right on the small walls. The driver tried to fight back but Bugs kept pressing on him.

There is a small bridge ahead of them. Bugs saw that and released him and went to the bridge but the driver? Not so lucky. As soon Bugs stopped slamming him, he saw that he is heading out of the bridge but his car is too fast for him to avoid it and his car went outside of the bridge and they are up in the air for a few moments.

"You don't like this right?" The driver asked in which the another man sighed and nodded.

And soon they fell down followed by the screams. Sylvester saw that and waved:

"So long suckers!"

"Well that's one down." Christine said.

"Wow Bugs. I never thought you could drive so well." Lola said in awe.

"You will get to see more of it." Bugs smiled.

Meanwhile, the other pursuers are shocked at what just occurred. Even the boss is shocked and muttered himself:

 _"Curses! I never knew that this rabbit could drive so well! Damn it!"_

He then notices on outside that the other pursuers are slowing down a bit and called out angrily:

"Don't slow down! Speed Up!"

The others heard and nodded as they, along with the boss' big car, began to speed up fast as they crossed the bridge.

 _5 minutes later:_

While the car chase continues, a sharp left turn awaits them with just small gates.

"Oh No! We are gonna fall down!" Lola said in horror.

"Not really Lola." Bugs said.

Bugs then pulled off a stunning drift which has caught Sylvester, Lola, Christine and even the pursuers by a real surprise. The car nearly fell down though but nevertheless Bugs regained control and successfully made a sharp left turn and off they go fast.

Meanwhile, one of the pursuers' black car went so fast that the driver didn't have the time to react as the car went straight towards it and they fell down right straight to the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The driver and the two others screamed.

The other two black cars and the boss' big car, however, are successfully able to make a sharp left turn. Then they went extremely fast.

Meanwhile in the car Bugs is driving, the three others are in awe.

"That was really an awesome drift!" Sylvester said in awe in which Bugs nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. Honestly, you should star in one of the racing movies." Lola teased a bit before asking, "Christine. Whom are you talking to?"

"I'll tell you later." Christine said before commenting, "That was some really impressive driving skills Bugs."

"Thanks ladies." Bugs smiled before requesting, "So Sylvester. Anyone behind?"

Sylvester looked at the side mirror and saw three pursuers chasing them: two normal black cars and one big one.

"Bugs. They are still chasing us." Sylvester said.

Lola and Christine looked at the back mirror and saw that. They sighed for a moment.

"Did they realize that they lost another car?" Christine asked.

"I think they are too busy chasing us to realize that." Lola said.

"What now?" Sylvester asked in a bit of fright before noticing Bugs is doing something while driving the steering wheel with his legs, "Bugs?"

Bugs then handed Sylvester something which is a carrot juice gun. Sylvester is surprised. Bugs then explained:

"It's a carrot juice gun doc. Use it right now to shoot anyone of the pursuers cars. Just aim carefully okay?"

"Are you sure that I can do this?" Sylvester asked.

"Positive Sylvester. I believe in you."

"You can do this Sylvester. We know you can." Christine cheered.

"Come on Christine. Let's cheer for him." Lola said happily.

"Sylvester! Sylvester!" Lola and Christine cheered.

Sylvester, now having his friends' backup, smiled and nodded as he pressed the button that pulls the window down. He then grabbed the carrot juice gun and tried to aim at the pursuers .

"Hurry Sylvester. I could see a long medium left turn approaching." Bugs said.

Sylvester nodded as he steadied his balance and tried to aim at the pursuers. After sometime, he pulled the trigger and the carrot juice went flying and spilling over one of the pursuer's car mirror. By that time, Bugs already made the left turn. Sylvester nearly lost his balance and was about to fall down, much to Lola and Christine gasping in shock, but Bugs grabbed Sylvester and pulled him back, much to their relief.

"That was really close." Christine said in relief, "We would have been in trouble if he had fell down."

"Yeah. That was amazing Sylvester." Lola said happily.

"Great aim and job Sylvester." Bugs said happily before asking, "You alright?"

"Yeah." Sylvester said before saying in relief, "Phew!"

Meanwhile, the pursuer whose car mirror has been spilled all over with carrot juices couldn't see anything. As a result, the driver couldn't make the left turn and he crashed big time on a rock, leaving him dazed. The boss, who is on the big one, cursed Bugs and others as the big one and the one normal black car made the left turn.

 _Few Minutes later:_

"Do I have to tell that they are still chasing us?" Sylvester asked.

"Not really doc. I'm seeing them." Bugs said.

The car chase still continues. The last normal black car driver is slowing down a bit in which his partner is wondering why is he slowing down.

"I'm gonna go in full force so that I can bump them so hard, the car will spin and flip." The driver said.

"Oh I see." The another partner said, "Good idea."

The last normal black car driver then slowed again before the driver exclaimed:

"HERE WE GO!"

His partner cheered as the driver pressed a button of the small nitro boost and then pushed the accelerator with his foot as the car started to full speed towards the car Bugs is driving.

"Bugs! One of them is charging towards us like a bull!" Lola said in a bit of panic.

"I bet he's planning to bump on us!" Christine said.

Bugs then looked at the mirror to see the last normal black car charging towards them and smiled. He went on the left side and the pursuer's black car went simply pass him. The driver is shock as to how he is able to do that but...

"Look out! We're gonna fall!" His partner cried out.

The driver, to his shock, then saw that they are approaching another left turn very fast. He applies the break firmly and the car made some breaking screeching sounds. Too bad that it isn't able to completely avoid the turn cause the last thing the driver knew is that the car is hanging in balance for its dear life after it crashed the sign. Soon, the car Bugs is driving and the boss' big black car passed them. They are lucky that neither of them knocked their car out.

"So what now?" The driver's partner asked.

"Well let's hope first that we can get out of this damn car!" The driver exclaimed before sighing.

 _Seconds later:_

"It looks like only the boss is remaining." Lola said as she looked backwards.

"Makes me wonder if he's driving alone or someone else." Christine said.

"Folks! Take a look!" Bugs said happily while driving.

Bugs then pointed out at the big bridge and a sign showing 'To the Toons and Humans Town/City.'. Upon seeing the sign, the four of them cheered.

"Awesome! We're coming!" Sylvester said happily.

"Not yet. The boss is still chasing us." Christine said.

"Well in that case, we will lead him to the police station." Lola said, "Then bam! They're gonna arrest him."

"Good idea Lola." Bugs said, "Let's do this!"

The three others cheered as the black car driven by Bugs has entered the bridge.

Meanwhile on the boss' car, the boss asked the driver's partner:

"Yo. You got a pistol with ya?"

"Yeah boss." The driver's partner said as he gave his pistol to him before asking, "Why boss?"

"You will see. Keep steady driver. Don't turn violently."

"Okay Boss." The driver said.

 _"They had already entered it but they must not exit it!"_ The boss said to himself as he pressed the button that pulls the window down.

The boss then aimed his pistol outside somewhere and after a while...

BANG!

The bullet then flew towards the right back wheel of the car Bugs is driving and it hit and the wheel got flattened as a result.

"What's going on doc?" Bugs asked in surprise, "Why it's not going fast?"

Lola then opened the door ("Careful Lola!" Bugs said) and looked in horror to see that the right back wheel is flattened before looking behind to see that the boss is aiming at her with his pistol. Lola quickly closed the door and is terrified.

"Lola. What's wrong?" Christine asked in concern.

"Bugs. The right back wheel has been flattened." Lola said before saying in panic, "And their boss has a pistol!"

"Sufferin' Succotash! He must have shot it then!" Sylvester said it panic.

Shots can be heard as the boss shot a few more times on the back wheels of the car in which Bugs is driving. He laughed evily a bit as he watches the right wheel of the the car Bugs is driving being blown off while the left back wheel is barely still there.

"What now Bugs?" Sylvester asked in panic.

"Well the front wheels are still there so there shouldn't be a problem." Bugs said, "But there's gonna be a lot of screeching noise though."

All off a sudden, the boss shot the back window which crashed and the girls screamed with Lola trying to cover Christine.

"Lola! Christine!" Bugs said in panic and he lost concentration.

"Bugs! We're gonna crash!" Sylvester cried out.

"What the...?!"

Bugs then lost control of the car and it went straight towards something on the bridge and crashed there but not after the song ended. The front part of the car totally crashed. Bugs, Sylvester, Lola and Christine all soon fell down, groaning a bit.

"Are you alright Sylvester?" Bugs asked.

"Half. Well at least the song ended before it crashed." Sylvester groaned a bit but then..., "Ah! My tail's stuck!"

"What?!"

"I can't get my tail out!"

Bugs is in a bit of panic before turning to Lola and Christine.

"Lola? Christine?" Bugs asked in panic.

"Ugh...So So." Lola groaned in a bit of pain.

Then they heard the breaking noise which is none other the boss' car. The car stopped and out comes the driver, his partner and the boss with the pistol in his hand. The boss smiled evily at Bugs, Sylvester, Lola and Christine.

"So you four." The boss smiled evily as he hands the pistol to the driver's partner before asking evily, "How does it feel like to be in the middle of the bridge with just the three of us in this lonely but lovely night with everything a bit dark and no one to help you?"

Silence occurred for a moment before all Christine could say is this:

"Damn You."

 **Me *gasping*: Oh No! Looks like they are in trouble! What's gonna happen to them now?**

 ***Silence occurred for a moment in which some game crashing noise can be heard.***

 **Voice 1: Oh No! That ain't fair doc! What am I gonna do now?**

 **Voice 2: Sit back and do nothing while I win! Ha Ha!**

 **Voice 1: This means war!**

 ***And so they continued to play while I sighed a bit.***

 **Me: Well what's gonna happen to them now will be seen Chapter 9 next week. So hopefully we'll see you there**

 **And until the next chapter arrives, please review and like this and my other stories.**

 ***The ending theme of the Looney Tunes is starts to play.***

 **Me: So until then fellas...**

 ***Bugs and Sylvester immediately rushed to me in which I didn't notice.***

 **Me, Bugs and Sylvester *proclaiming happily when the ending theme is nearly finished playing*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**

 **Me *surprised by their sudden appearance*: Well that was fast.**

 **Bugs *smiling*: Yeah doc. It cannot be finished without us.**

 **Sylvester: Yeah! Indeed.**

 ***All three of us laughed a bit.***


	10. Chapter 9: Revelations and Arrest

**Me *smiling*: Alright everybody! Welcome to Chapter 9.**

 ***Silence occurred for a moment.***

 **Me *calling out*: Is anyone here?**

 **Voice: Pssh. Not now doc. A bit later.**

 **Me: Oh. Okay.**

 ***Silence again.***

 **Me *sighing before smiling*: I would like to thank all of you for supporting me by reviewing and liking this and my others stories. Thank you so much.**

 **And I don't own The Looney Tunes. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs or maybe OC I own.**

 **Bugs and others may be a bit busy right now so let's get to Chapter 9 then shall we? :).**

 ***The opening theme of the Looney Tunes starts to play.***

Chapter 9: Revelation, Arrest and Explanation.

The driver and his partner hold on Bugs, Lola and Christine tightly while Sylvester is left with his tail being stuck on the car that crashed.

 _"Sufferin' Succotash. This ain't good."_ Sylvester said to himself slowly and gulped.

The driver's partner threw Christine right straight to the boss, who grabbed her and held her tightly. The three of them laughed evily.

"Gee. Is that how you treat an important person's child?" Bugs asked.

"I swear that if I get myself free, I will make sure that you will regret for every single thing you are doing right now!" Lola growled.

"Yeah Yeah. Say whatever you want..." The boss said before he smiled and winked, "Doll."

The driver and his partner then quickly held firmly on Lola, who reacted furiously upon being called that. They are too strong for Lola to break herself from their grip. Bugs is surprised.

 _"They surely knew that what's gonna happen."_ Bugs thought.

"You won't get away with this!" Christine said in anger.

"Oh. Am I?" The boss snickered as he started pulling her hair which shocked Bugs, Lola and Sylvester while the driver and his partner laughed, "How does this feel now?"

"Damn...You! Ow!"

"Why are you doing all of this?" Bugs asked.

Silence occurred for a moment before the boss sternly looked at Bugs.

"You wanna know why am I doing this?" The boss asked before he roared, "IT'S BECAUSE ALL YOU TOONS ARE DESPICABLE!"

Bugs and Sylvester are shocked upon what they just heard while Lola and Christine grinned their teeth in anger.

"You hate us?" Bugs asked before he sighed, "If so, then you could leave us alone at least and move to somewhere else."

"Yeah and what's got that to do with you kidnapping Christine?" Sylvester asked.

"Actually. It's more than that." Christine said before the boss pulled her hair again, "Ow! Stop it!"

"Silence!" The boss said sternly before laughing evily, "You wanna know why and how? I guess it's worth explaining now cause there's no one to help ya as everyone must be sleeping right now. After explaining, we are all gonna go home and lock you up in such a way that you will never ever forever escape from us! Right boys?"

The driver and his partner nodded as they and the boss laughed evily before the boss begin to explain:

"My father once made an animated comedy show. He worked really hard for it. It's called 'The Flying Man.'"

"The Flying Man?" Lola asked in a bit of confusion.

"Oh Yeah! I remember watching one of those episodes and sorry to be harsh doc but..." Bugs is about to say but the boss roared.

"I know what you are going to say!" The boss roared, "It's unfunny right? That's what other people were saying as well! It's unfunny! Unnecessary slap sticks and other stuffs people criticized about my father's show!"

"Well your father should had listened to those criticism and should had try to improve it."

But the boss ignored what Bugs is saying and continues to rant and explain:

"My father's show was at the bottom of the barrel on the T.V ratings. Your Looney Tunes classic episodes was sky high and won many awards while my father couldn't even manage to win a single award. Everyone laughed at your classic cartoons and when my father tried to promote his show, nobody laughed and there's one child who said something which carried a scar on my father. He said that he would rather watch the Three Stooges than this one cause it's thousand times better in which many people agreed."

"My father is totally heartbroken as to what he heard. His show is making a loss and he struggled to feed us. He died as a heartbroken man! I vowed that I'll make his show a thousand times better so that people can watch it."

"So I worked hard to make his show a better one and it was shown on T.V. A new and a better one. BUT STILL! STILL the people didn't like it! Plus the 1990s were the times of the animated cartoons but his show couldn't make it! It was completely dominated by others including your other shows and movies! Tiny Toons, Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries, Space Jam, etc."

Upon hearing that one, Sylvester thought to himself and smiled:

 _"Ah! The good times."_

The boss continued to explain and rant:

"While all of this were happening, I had delay the show for a few years. While the people were watching your shows and other shows, I had worked till my last straw to make my father's show better. I was just waiting for the right time!"

"Then the golden opportunity had arrived in 2003 when your Back in Action Movie was a flop (Bugs' long ears twitched upon hearing that)! That was my chance so I released an even better version of my dad's show but what happened?! The people still didn't like it! Heck a child even said that your flopped movie was way better than my dad's show!"

"Well you could have asked us to arrive at one of your show's episodes." Lola suggested.

But the boss ignored her and continued to explain and rant:

"I was making a loss just like my father. Everyone was urging me to cancel it but I hold it on for a while but things didn't seem to be working for me as I was running out of money. So I had no other choice but to cancel it once and for all! YOU HEAR ME?! ONCE AND FOR ALL! I have failed my father and my promise! I couldn't do anything to save it! Then I realized that it WAS YOU TOONS WHO WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE CANCELLATION OF MY FATHER'S SHOW!"

The boss roared on that last sentence which frightened everyone, including the driver and his partner.

"You could have asked the Warner Brothers Studios to help you on that problem you had faced." Sylvester said, "Your father could have asked for that as well from the Warner Brothers."

"Me and my father worked hard so we didn't need any help!" The boss shouted.

"And that's why your show got canceled." Bugs said, "The Warner Brothers Studio had and still has a lot of talented animators, directors, etc. They could had helped you make your show better."

"I guess that was your big mistake." Lola said.

"I agree." Christine said.

But the boss scoffed at them before continuing to explain:

"Curse you toons for ruining my dad's show. It was lucky that I had some political experience so I applied for the job and got it and worked till I was promoted as the Assistant Mayor. The Mayor fully trusted me and planned to hand me the reign once he retires. And you know what am I gonna do first?! TO SEPARATE YOU TOONS FROM HUMANS BY MAKING THEM FEAR YOU AND INTRODUCE DISCRIMINATORY LAWS!"

The boss, his driver and his partner all began to laugh evily. Bugs and Sylvester are in shock as to what they just heard while Lola is furious!

"You...You plan to make humans hate us and separate them from us?" Sylvester asked in shock and is a bit angry.

"Yeah! That was his plan I was going to tell you and Bugs before you saw them chasing behind us." Lola said before turning to the boss and growled, "You bastard!"

"Hey doc. What you're doing ain't right. We can settle this." Bugs said, "You don't have to be so evil about this."

"Yeah. You can't blame them and the other toons just because of your show's downfall and cancellation. There's still hope..." Christine said before the boss pulled her hair again, "Ow!"

"It's too late now! The show is gone and cancelled!" The boss shouted, "There's no hope!"

Silence occurred for a moment before the boss continues to explain:

"So with that intention in mind, I worked hard to earn his trust of me becoming the next Mayor while I was secretly making plans of what to do when I'll be elected Mayor."

"But one day, he called me into his office and said, to my shock, that I'm fired! I was completely shocked and demanded to know why. He told me that to see it in the news before his security guards threw me out. An hour or so, the Mayor made a speech to the people who were shocked and surprised. He told them that I was fired because of me doing some discriminatory stuffs. It was then that I had a feeling as to how was he able to discover my plans. I don't know how but he was able to find out!"

"My dad knew what were you doing and he will now never give you his position to you as a Mayor cause you totally broke his trust!" Christine splat.

"Oh Really? One and a half month had passed since that day and I made a plan of kidnapping you since I realize that I had to use force. So I laid low for a while, recruit several men and ordered two of my men to kidnap you. They also kidnapped you, Lola, as well since you tried to fight back to protect her and the rest is history and I'm pretty damn sure you know what happened next!"

The boss, his driver and partner laughed evily as his driver and partner started clapping. Bugs, Sylvester and Lola are in complete shock.

"Bravo boss! Bravo!" The driver and partner clapped happily in which the boss smiled.

"So you were the one who made that threatening call to the Mayor." Bugs said, "No wonder the Mayor doc said that he somehow recognized the voice."

"Your father won't be happy as to what you're doing." Sylvester said in which the boss gave him a scornful look.

"You have become a criminal!" Lola growled, "All because of your show's downfall in which he and you could have simply asked the Warner Brothers Studio for help and you think that we toons are responsible for it."

"You'll never succeed!" Christine shouted.

"Oh yes I can!" The boss said before calling, "Pistol please."

The driver's partner nodded as he threw his pistol right straight to the boss, who caught it. He then pressed the pistol hardly on Christine's head. Bugs, Lola and Sylvester are in shock while the driver and his partner laughed.

"You seriously can't think of doing that doc!" Bugs said in shock.

"Oh Yes I can." The boss said evily, "It's me being the Mayor or she's dead meat! And I'm gonna do that when we all go home! Right boys?"

The driver and his partner nodded as they and the boss began to laugh evily. Bugs, Sylvester, Lola and Christine are at loss of what to do.

Suddenly, a big light can be seen at the boss and Christine which caught everyone by surprise.

"What?!" The boss asked in shock as everybody looked up.

What did they see? It's none other than a police helicopter! The boss, his driver and his partner couldn't believe their eyes and ears! The loud voice can be heard from the police helicopter:

"Alright! Game's up you three! Let her, Bugs and Lola go! You're under arrest!"

Soon the SWAT team threw a rope and started climbing down. Bugs, Lola, Christine and Sylvester saw, to their surprise, that even the Mayor is climbing down as well! A few policemen and policetoons have come down as well.

Soon the SWAT team, policemen, policetoons and the Mayor have confronted the boss.

"Hands up or bad consequences will soon come!" The leader of the policemen and policetoons called.

"Daddy!" Christine called only to notice that the pistol is pressed hardly on her head.

"You make a move and I'll shoot her dead!" The boss said angrily.

"Christine. It's gonna be okay. Also hang in there Bugs, Lola and Sylvester." The Mayor called before confronting the boss, "I had a feeling that it was you who would be behind all of this cause somehow I recognized your voice when you threatened me on the phone."

"You were this late to recognize that? Phh. Anyway, let's settle this peacefully. I'll release her and her toon friends and in exchange, you make me become the next Mayor."

"After what I found out about your true intentions, you think I'll give up my position to you that easily?"

"Yeah! You heard him!" Lola called angrily only to get a punch in the face by the driver's partner.

"Hey! That ain't nice!" Bugs said in a bit of anger but soon the driver started pulling his long ears, "Ow!"

"Well let's do this in a tragic way then!" The boss called as he pressed the pistol hardly on Christine's head, "Your daughter will die a horrible death!"

"You won't dare!" The Mayor said sternly.

"Oh Yes I dare! And to all the foolish SWAT team and the policemen and policetoons as well, you start shooting and I'll use her as a human shield!"

Everyone is shocked as to what the boss just said except the driver and his partner who laughed evily. Soon the boss laughed evily as well.

Meanwhile, one SWAT team member and a policeman are pushing the battered car cause they saw that Sylvester has still tail stuck under the car. Soon, they slowly lifted the car up and it rolled over. So now Sylvester is free.

"Are you okay?" A SWAT team member asked.

"To be honest, my tail's not." Sylvester said as he clutched his tail.

"Don't worry. You'll quickly get..." A policeman is about to finish.

Suddenly they could hear a bang shot. Luckily, the bullet went in the middle between the policeman and Sylvester and it hit the battered car. The three then turned to see the boss aiming at them.

"Don't think I'm a complete fool to notice that you are finally free, pussycat! I'm smarter than that cause I heard the noise!" The boss said.

"Sylvester! Thank goodness you are free!" Bugs called.

"Shut up!" The driver growled as he punched him.

"How dare you?!" Lola said in anger as she tried to kick the driver but his partner held her tightly.

"Damn it! What a tight situation we are in!" A SWAT member muttered slowly.

"I know. What a problem." The policeman said slowly.

Silence occurred for a few seconds before the boss laughed evily and said:

"Now all of you are trapped! There's no way out! It's either my victory or her death!"

The driver and his partner laughed evily as the boss continues to rant and laugh.

However, he isn't facing the direction where the Mayor, the SWAT team, the policemen and the policetoons are there. Sensing that opportunity, the Mayor tip-toed a bit. The SWAT team leader is a bit surprised as to what the Mayor is doing but the Mayor raised his hand, signalling that not to say a word for the boss will hear them. The SWAT team leader then kept his mouth shut.

The Mayor then slowly tip-toed his way to the boss, who is still ranting and laughing evily. Soon he approached the boss' back a bit closely and stood there.

He raised his right leg backwards like a soccer player who is about to kick the ball hard and a rugby player to the rugby ball. He raised his leg backwards a bit higher.

The driver is laughing evily when he suddenly notices something and called the boss in panic:

"BOSS! Look behind!"

"Huh?" The boss got a bit surprised.

But before the boss could turn around, the Mayor kicked the boss very hardly...

...Right in the balls ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

Silence occurred for a moment before everyone, except the driver and his partner who are shocked, said "OHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Now that's gotta hurt." Lola said.

"Yeah. Definitely." Bugs said.

"Are...you okay boss?" The driver's partner asked meekly.

Such is a pain that the boss' eyes nearly popped out and such is a pain that he dropped the pistol and Christine and fell on the ground and clutched the part where the Mayor kicked him and started crying and whining out loud:

"IT HURTS! AHHHHHHHHH! IT HURTS BADLY! OH MUMMY!"

"Alright then. Arrest those three now!" The leader of the policemen and policetoons and the SWAT Team ordered.

The policemen, policetoon and the SWAT team nodded as they charged towards the boss and some of them towards the driver and his partner. Before the driver and his partner could do anything, they are tackled on the ground by a SWAT member and a policeman who are behind and with Sylvester. Bugs and Lola are free in the process. Sylvester ran up to them.

"Are you two alright?" Sylvester asked.

"Well. So So." Bugs said as he touched his long ears cause they were being pulled by the driver.

"Not me till I do something." Lola said.

She, along with Bugs and Sylvester, approached the driver and his partner who are just now handcuffed. Lola stared at them angrily for a while before stomping them on their heads a few times in which they cried in pain.

"This is for what you did to us." Lola said sternly, "Including pulling Bugs' long ears and punching us. Now I'm alright Sylvester."

Soon the driver and his partner are taken off by the SWAT team, policemen and policetoons and threw them to the boss' car which is still there and the doors were unlocked when they opened it. Soon, they began to take the boss as well. The boss is still crying badly on the pain which he received from the Mayor. Such is the pain that he didn't get to look properly at the Mayor, who smiled and smirked. The boss somehow growled at him before being put into his own car which shocked him. Some SWAT team members, policemen and policetoons sat with them as well in case they tried to escape. Then the leader of the policemen and policetoons told something to the policeman. The policeman nodded, started the engine and drove off.

In the meanwhile, the other SWAT team members, policemen and policetoons started to check around as well as the battered car Bugs was driving. A medic toon soon arrived and is checking on Sylvester's tail with Bugs and Lola looking at it. As for Christine and the Mayor...

"Dad!" Christine cried happily as she ran into her father's arms.

"Christine!" The Mayor cried happily as he hugged her daughter, "We were so worried about you."

"I'm really sorry Dad."

"It wasn't your fault. No one saw that coming."

And so they shared a tearful bond with Christine so happy to be with her dad again. Lola approached them and smiled.

"Well that's one low kick you sure did." Lola said and chuckled a bit.

"I have to do whatever it takes to save her and you three." The Mayor said before thanking, "I want to thank you very much for being with her during the tough times you two faced."

"It's alright Mayor. We were with each other, hoping that somebody would save us which actually happened by none other than..."

"Eh... What's up doc?" Bugs asked as he approached them while munching his carrot.

"Bugs!" The Mayor said happily before asking, "Where's Sylvester?"

"He's having his tail checked by the toon doctor."

"I'm here." Sylvester said as he ran towards them. Part of his tail has been bandaged.

"How's the tail?" Lola asked.

"The doctor said that it will be alright within a few days."

"Well then..." The Mayor began.

The Mayor then stood up and happily gave Bugs and Sylvester a big and squeezy hug.

"How can I ever thank you two so much?!" The Mayor asked and cried happily as he hugged and squeezed them.

"Eeeeeeee!" Sylvester could feel that he has been squeezed.

"Doc! You're squeezing us as if we are stuff toys." Bugs cried a bit.

"Oh. Oops." The Mayor realized.

The Mayor soon let them go and Bugs and Sylvester went around for a moment, gasping for breathe. Lola, Christine and the Mayor couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"So what reward can I seriously give you two for what you two did?" The Mayor asked in excitement.

"Whoa! Hold it doc!" Bugs said, "We just wanna ask you a few questions."

"Sure. What questions?"

"Like how do you know that we were in trouble?" Sylvester asked.

"Oh about that." Christine said before explaining, "While we were in a middle of the car chase in which we were being chased by them, I called him and explained what was going on."

"So you called your Dad. No wonder." Lola said.

"And as soon as after she called me, I immediately called the leader of the SWAT Team, policemen and policetoons to gather as much members as they can. After a while, we all hoped in the big helicopter and started searching the places Christine mentioned to find all four of you." The Mayor explained, "But it didn't take long enough to find you three and my daughter being threatened by that meanie, evil boss and his two men on the bridge which leads to the Toons and Humans Town/City."

"Ah I see." Bugs said.

Silence occurred for a moment in which everybody smiled before Bugs asked:

"Speaking about the boss doc. Was he an Assistant Mayor before you kicked him out?"

"Yes that's true." The Mayor said before asking in real surprise, "But how do you know about that?"

"Well he was angrily saying out about his history, in which he blamed us and the toons for his father's show cancellation." Sylvester said.

"But what left us really fuming and angry was what he plans to do if you had actually handed your position to him." Lola said before asking, "You know what his plan was, right?"

The Mayor nodded.

"He also mentioned that he had no idea as to how were you able to find out his plans." Bugs said before asking, "So could you tell us how were you able to find out his plans?"

Silence occurred for a moment before the Mayor sighed before saying:

"Alright. I'll tell you."

The Mayor then began to explain:

"It was during one of the typical days of work. I was working when suddenly my laptop had crashed for some reason. Luckily, I had my most important files on the Dropbox. I called a technician to try to find the solution to it."

"When it was lunch time, I went to this guy's office, who was the Assistant Mayor as you know, cause I had some work to do. I asked him if I could use his laptop for a while in which he nodded but told me that I have to go back once he arrives. So he left for lunch."

"Then I opened his laptop and started working until I saw a big file name 'Plans when become the next Mayor'. I was a bit curious so I opened the file. And boy there were a lot of sub files when I opened it but most of them seemed fishy to me. It was then I began to have some doubts and suspicion on him."

"Luckily I had my pen drive with me so I copied that big 'Plans when become the next Mayor' file. Thank Goodness he still wasn't there. So after doing that, I did my original work. Soon he arrived and I left. I was able to close the laptop luckily. The technician was able to fix my laptop though it took him quite a while."

"So at night, while Christine and her little brother were sleeping, me and wife decided to check it out. Even my wife had some suspicion on him. I opened the laptop, put the pen drive on, opened that big file and boy did we not know what was coming."

"I looked at almost all of it and I could conclude that when I hand my reign over to him, he plans to totally separate the toons from mingering with the humans and plans to introduce laws which will be totally discriminating the toons. He even plans to make humans hate the toons! Thus totally planning to change the Toons and Humans Town/City into just a Human City."

"After we saw it, we were both shell-shocked. We couldn't believe our eyes and ears. I couldn't help it cause I cried. Cried because he betrayed me. Cried because he took advantage of my trust and broke it and cried because I never thought he was planning to do this. My wife consoled me and urged me to do something. Hence, I decided to take action."

"And so the next day between morning and afternoon, I called him and he arrived. We chatted a bit and then I said to his face that he is fired! He was shocked and wanted to know why. I told him to see the news and then later on in the news, I told that he was fired because he was doing some discriminatory stuffs. And that's the explanation folks."

Bugs, Sylvester and Lola are in awe upon hearing the explanation.

"Didn't that boss said that he had no idea as to how you were able to find out?" Sylvester asked in which everyone nodded.

"I guess he didn't know that the Mayor would be seeing that file." Lola laughed, "He totally didn't see that coming."

"Well if my Dad didn't look at that big file, then this town/city would have been history." Christine said in which everybody nodded.

"So you said to them that he did some discriminatory stuffs." Bugs said in which the Mayor nodded before asking, "Did you explain what the discriminatory stuffs were?"

Silence occurred for a moment in which the Mayor gulped a bit before saying:

"Well...uh..."

Bugs, Lola and Sylvester gasped upon knowing right away what the Mayor is about to say and said angrily:

"MAYOR!"

"Well...No?" The Mayor asked meekly.

Bugs put his hands on his face while Lola and Sylvester looked at the Mayor sadly. Bugs then said:

"Doc! You could had avoided the mess earlier!"

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" The Mayor asked curiously.

"It's simple doc. You said that he was kicked out because of him doing some discriminatory stuffs but you didn't explain what discriminatory stuffs he did cause if you had explained that, then the police could have arrested him earlier and he would had never gotten out. If that had happened, then your daughter and Lola won't have been kidnapped and so on."

Everyone realized that in shock upon knowing what Bugs is saying is true. The Mayor put his hands on his head. He realized his mistake that he didn't explain what the discriminatory stuff the boss was planning. If he had done that, then this whole mess could have been avoided.

"Dad?" Christine asked curiously.

"It's true." The Mayor sighed, "You and Lola won't had been in danger if I had explained it in the news way earlier as to what he was plotting. It was my mistake."

"Not just a mistake. Your biggest mistake pal!" Sylvester said in a bit of anger.

"Exactly. You could get into trouble for hiding as to what he was doing and they might even think that you were conspiring with him." Lola said.

"I know." The Mayor said, "But luckily, I still have his files on my pen drive and I'm planning to do something."

"Wow Really?" Bugs asked as the three toons are in awe, "What are you planning to do?"

Before the Mayor could say what the plan is, a voice approached them:

"Hey!"

The policeman approached them. When Bugs and Sylvester saw him, they are in awe and surprised. Guess who it is? It's none other than that policeman during the Rocky and Mugsy's case! The two toons are in awe when they saw him. The policeman saw them and smiled:

"Ah! It's good to see you two again."

"Yeah doc. It's great to see you as well." Bugs said happily.

"Didn't expect to see you in here as well." Sylvester said in surprise

"Wait. You three know each other?" The Mayor asked in surprise.

"No it's just that I was with them during the attempt to capture Rocky and Mugsy. They were inside the hideout when I saw them and the rabbit was about to throw a match on the oven. Then the criminals came out and begged me to arrest them." The policeman said.

"They wanted to be arrested?" Christine asked in surprise, "I thought they usually wanted to avoid getting arrested."

"Maybe Bugs and Sylvester did something in a way that made them wanted to get arrested." Lola said before smiling it at Bugs and Sylvester, "Right boys?"

"Well...yeah." Bugs meekly smiled, "Something like that."

Everybody laughed for a while.

"The helicopter is ready to take off Mayor." The policeman said.

"Mayor! The helicopter is ready to take off!" A SWAT team member called.

"Did both of them just said the same thing?" Sylvester asked in everyone laughed a bit.

"It appears so." Bugs chuckled.

"Let's get inside the helicopter." The Mayor said, "I want to tell you three about something."

"Sure." Bugs, Lola and Sylvester said.

And so The Mayor and Christine went together and hoped inside the helicopter with Bugs, Lola and Sylvester. After a few minutes, the helicopter's blade started spinning, going up and began to fly off.

* * *

 _Inside the helicopter:_

"You three can stay in our mansion if you like." The Mayor said, "It has already stuck 12 and you Bugs and Sylvester especially are really tired from the rescue act so you really need some rest."

"Really? We can?" Sylvester said in awe.

When The Mayor and Christine nodded with a smile, the three toons cheered.

"Awesome! Thank you so much doc!" Bugs said happily in which The Mayor nodded with a smile.

"Let me have a room where I can cuddle with Bugs cause it has been a while." Lola smiled but immediately closed her mouth upon realizing what she just blurted out, "Did...Did I just say that?"

"Lo...Lola!"

"Sorry!"

The Mayor, Christine and Sylvester looked at the bunny couple before laughing out a bit loudly with Bugs and Lola flustering out in a bit of embarrassment.

"Anyway. Also I've already planned something in between afternoon and evening and I definitely need you two." The Mayor said.

"Sure." Sylvester said before asking, "So what's the plan?"

The Mayor told about his plan for between afternoon and evening in which the three toons and Christine liked it although they proposed some changes to it.

"Well this is gonna be a great between afternoon and evening day." Christine said.

"Yeah! And I can't wait for us to get back and return to our normal lives." Lola said.

"Us as well." Bugs said in which everybody nodded.

"Well this is gonna be cool." Sylvester said.

Everybody nodded with a smile. Silence occurred for a moment before Bugs remembered something. He then tucked his hands and pulled it out. It's none other than Christine's photo the Mayor gave them when they visited the mansion!

"Here you go." Bugs smiled which surprised the Mayor.

"Whoa! I never thought you had this all the way till now. Thanks anywhere." The Mayor smiled as he took the photo from Bugs.

"Oh Wait. I wanted to ask this." Christine said before asking in surprise, "How did you get my photo?"

"They visited the mansion."

Christine got even surprised upon hearing what her Dad said. Even Lola got surprised as they looked at Bugs and Sylvester. Silence occurred for a moment.

"Well?" Sylvester asked.

"Tell us about it." Christine said.

"It will be interesting to hear about it." Lola smiled.

"Well. It all began like this..." Bugs said as he began explaining.

 **Me: Well that's the end of Chapter 9 and everything is back to normal again**

 **Voices: YEE HAW! YAHOO!**

 ***I jumped all off a sudden and then I saw Bugs, Sylvester, Junior and Steve appearing as cowboy toons! They are playing the music of the song name 'Cotton Eye Joe' by Rednex with Bugs playing the guitar and music, Junior and Steve dancing happily and Sylvester doing the Gangnam Style dance.***

 **Me: Wow! You four seem to be really excited.**

 **Bugs *happily*: But doc! It's over! It's finally over!**

 **Junior *happily*: Yeah! And this is the celebration!**

 **Sylvester *happily*: You said it you two! We're gonna go wild! Let's sing!**

 **Steve *happily*: You got it pal! *Starts to sing*:**

 _ **The boss is gone! His men are gone!**_

 _ **We don't have to see them again**_

 _ **Where did you come from where did you go**_

 _ **We don't care now from Cotton-Eye Joe.**_

 **Bugs, Sylvester, Junior, Steve and Me *all singing*:**

 _ **The boss is gone! His men are gone!**_

 _ **We don't have to see them again**_

 _ **Where did you come from where did you go**_

 _ **We don't care now from Cotton-Eye Joe.**_

 _ **If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe**_

 _ **I'd been married long time ago**_

 _ **Where did you come from where did you go**_

 _ **Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe**_

 _ **YAA HOO!**_

 ***And so we continued to sing and dance for a while till I realized something.***

 **Me *suddenly realizing it*: Oh Yeah! I have an announcement to make.**

 ***All of us then sang the last lyrics of the song before the music stopped and everybody relaxed happily. Then the four toons turned towards me.***

 **Steve: So what's the announcement?**

 **Me: I will tell it in the next chapter.**

 **Junior: Well this will be interesting.**

 **Sylvester: Indeed son Indeed.**

 ***Silence occurred for a moment in which everybody smiled.***

 **Me: Well then. Chapter 10 is coming up next week. Hopefully we will see you all there.**

 **Bugs: And until the next chapter arrives docs, please review and like this and his other stories.**

 ***Everybody nodded with a smile as the ending theme of the Looney Tunes is starting to play.***

 **Me: So until then folks...**

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Junior and Steve *proclaiming happily when the ending theme is nearly finished playing*: Till The Next Chapter Folks!**


	11. Chapter 10: Heroes' Ceremony

**Me: Hello everybody. Welcome to Chapter 10 folks.**

 ***Silence occurred for a moment. Soon, Bugs peeked a little bit.***

 **Bugs *saying slowly*: Hey doc. Are you going to make the announcement now or later?**

 **Me: After this chapter ends.**

 ***Bugs nodded as he slowly left.***

 **Me: Well then, I would like to thank all of you for supporting me by reviewing and liking this and my others stories. Thank you and I'm really proud.**

 **And I don't own The Looney Tunes. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs or maybe OC I owns.**

 **Well then, let's began Chapter 10 without any delay. Enjoy :).**

 ***The opening theme of the Looney Tunes starts to play.***

Chapter 10: Heroes' Ceremony.

 _Between Afternoon and Evening_

 _Outside the Mayor Mansion's:_

Many humans and toons have gathered in great excitement. In the morning, they heard the news that the Mayor's daughter and her friend had been rescued by the two very well known toons and that the Mayor has requested everyone for them to attend the heroes' reception and for those who can't, to turn on the T.V for this is a very special day. Everyone is really excited. Many human and toon ministers are also there. Even the Mayor's family, except Mayor and Christine who are almost finished preparing, and Lola are there. The Mayor's family and Lola are at the stage.

 _Inside:_

The butler has provided Bugs a carrot soup ("Boy! I love anything with carrots." Bugs said.) and Sylvester a normal soup while the two security guards are watching over them. While they are waiting, Bugs and Sylvester told them what happened in which the three of them are in awe.

"Wow! That's really an awesome rescue story!" The 1st security guard said in awe.

"Yeah. Except that really nervous part last night." The 2nd security guard said.

"But the Mayor did what he had to do." The butler said, "But the credit goes to you two for saving Christine and her friend."

"Thanks." Sylvester smiled.

"May I have some more carrot soup?" Bugs asked smiling.

"Sure." The butler said as he poured some more carrot soup on Bugs' bowl.

While Bugs and Sylvester are having their soup, the two security guards scratched their heads and asked:

"Uh Bugs and Sylvester? If you don't mind, may be have your..."

"I know." Bugs said, "Give us a moment docs."

After the two toons finished their soup, Bugs ordered three small papers and a pen in which the butler nodded, ran and provided it to them. Then Bugs signed the papers, followed by Sylvester. And then they gave it to the security guards and the butler. They are in awe but very very happy.

"Thank you so much you two." The 1st security guard said happily.

"Yeah Really! You toons are the best!" The 2nd security guard said happily.

"It's a really great pleasure to have the autograph of you two." The butler smiled.

"It was nothing." Sylvester smiled.

"Well you three docs do deserve an autograph from us cause you're working with the Mayor." Bugs smiled, "Protecting and Serving."

Everybody nodded with a smile with the security guards and the butler looking at the autographs in excitement. Pretty soon, Christine arrived with a smile.

"Are they alright?" Christine asked.

"Yes. They had their soup." The butler said, "Which could mean..."

"Yes. It's time."

The two security guards then got up.

"Where's the Mayor by the way?" The 1st security guard asked.

"He's almost done." Christine said, "He'll be coming from another side."

"Okay then. Off we go now." The 2nd security guard said.

"Let's go then." The butler said.

Bugs and Sylvester nodded as they stood up. The two security guards and butler began to lead Christine and the two toons to the stage outside of the mansion.

"Pssh. Did you call Steve and Junior?" Bugs whispered.

"Yeah I did." Sylvester whispered back, "Steve said that they will come depending on the crowd. If it's too huge, then they will watch it on T.V."

 _Outside:_

As soon as the butler and Christine joined the Mayor and the three others on the left side while Bugs and Sylvester, with Lola, are on the right side of the stage, everyone in the crowd roared in cheers and joys.

The Mayor soon approached the microphone and looked at the crowd. Everyone became silent for a moment before the Mayor greeted happily on the microphone:

"Greetings My Human and Toon Friends!"

The crowd cheered.

"We are here to celebrate the return of my daughter and her friend!" The Mayor said happily.

The crowd cheered even louder as Christine and Lola waved at them. Heck some even threw roses at them though the security guards told them not to do so after they have done that. Everyone laughed a bit before the Mayor continued happily:

"Who were rescued by none other than our Looney Tunes friends. Ladies and Gentlemen! Humans and Toons! Please give your biggest cheers to Bugs Bunny and Sylvester the Cat!"

The crowd are in awe for a moment before they gave their super loud cheers! Such are cheers that some of them have to cover their ears. The Mayor then calmed them down before saying:

"These two toons had worked hard to find out the culprit and rescue Christine and Lola. For that, they shall certainly be honored with heroism and bravery honors. Now then, let's award them shall we?"

The crowd nodded and gave their loud cheers again as the Mayor's wife took the medals, went to Bugs and Sylvester, smiled at them and then put the medals on their necks. The Mayor then said:

"And also as I promised on T.V, they will rewarded $1 million dollars to be shared between the two."

The crowd erupted in cheers as the Mayor handed them a big cheque of $1 million dollars to Bugs and Sylvester. Christine, her little brother and the butler also clapped and cheered. The Mayor then said on the microphone:

"Without their heroic acts, this Human and Toons Town/City would have descended into chaos and all sorts of bad stuffs would have happen. So let's give even bigger cheers to our two toons! Hip Hip Hooray!"

The crowd cheered 'Hip Hip Hooray!' several times before cheering again. This went on for a while till the Mayor calmed them down. He then said:

"And now. I have a lot things to say in which I had discussed with my family and those three toons and I feel that it would be right to share these things to you all as I'm pretty sure that most of you are looking for answers. Before I begin, I apologize and I hope that you all will forgive me."

The crowd got immediately surprised. Why is the Mayor apologizing suddenly? They are all confused. Nevertheless, they listen to the Mayor very closely.

The Mayor then took the breathe before saying:

"Last night, we all confronted the culprit which was none other than my former Assistant Mayor."

The crowd are in shock as to what the Mayor just said. The human and toon journalists who are there then began to ask questions:

"Former Assistant Mayor?"

"The one whom you fired?"

"How come?"

"What's that on your hand?"

"I'll answer all your questions." The Mayor said, "Please calm down."

The journalists then stop asking questions before the Mayor asked:

"I'm pretty sure you all know that I fired him due to him doing some discriminatory stuffs right?"

Everyone nodded. The Mayor then showed what is in his hand which is none other than his pen drive.

"This contains all the files I had discovered at night with my wife before the next day when I fired him." The Mayor said, "I'm planning to release them in public within an hour or hour and a half after I am done with my speech."

"Whoa!" The crowd and the journalists said in awe.

The Mayor then took a breathe before saying:

"What you will soon see will give you all a total shock but I will say it in short right now."

"That man had planned to SEPARATE the Toons from Humans by introducing discriminatory laws and make the humans hate the toons with his hate speech! You know, all that hate thing stuffs."

Silence had occured for a moment before everyone in the crowd asked in SUPER SHOCK:

"WWWWHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTT?!"

"Is it so true?!" One toon from the crowd asked, so shocked.

"Yes it's true." The Mayor said, "Like I said, I will show you all the documents and files, which I had discovered, in public within an hour or an hour and a half."

"But how were you able to discover them?" A human journalist asked.

The Mayor then began to explain how he discovered them. He explained them as he explained to Bugs, Lola and Sylvester last night. When he finished explaining, everyone is in awe.

"Well that guy didn't see that coming." A toon from the crowd said in which everybody nodded and laughed a bit.

"But then why didn't you tell about that earlier in the T.V when you answered as to why this guy was fired?" A female human journalist asked, "You just said that he did some discriminatory stuffs. All this mess could had been avoided earlier."

Everyone suddenly realized that as they looked at the Mayor for that answer. That's the main question. Why didn't he tell that earlier?

The Mayor nodded as he seems prepared to answer that question. He answered:

"Yes it's true that I have only said that but the problem was that, if I had explained that then no one would had believed me as he was pretending to be a nice Assistant Mayor whom everybody knew, hiding behind his true face and color. Not only that, I forgot to bring my pen drive with me so I promised that as soon as I have my pen drive, I'll show you all of the files in the public."

"But one day, I discovered, in horror, that I don't have the pen drive. I checked the CCTV camera to see that nothing bad happened at night. Then I realized that I might have brought it but I might have kept it in such a way that I couldn't find it. To make it even more worse, I discovered that there was a hole in the bag I was carrying. I realized that it must had dropped somewhere on the ground."

"So for one and a half whole freaking months, I started to search for my pen drive around this Town/City, wearing different disguises and appearing in casual form. I know what you are gonna ask next: why didn't I make that plea to everyone to find it in public and the answer is that if that former Assistant Mayor sees it in T.V, who knows? He might start also start searching for it and if he gets it before I do, then he might delete all the files that I got and then toss it back to where it was so that there will no files to show you and to prove that I was saying the truth."

"Ohhhhhh!" Everyone in the crowd understood.

"I was in utter despair as I have to find it at all cost. It was hopeless for one and a half month before..." The Mayor is about to say before someone interrupred.

"Is it that till I saw you Mayor in utter despair and you explained what the pen drive look like in which I had it and which I didn't know about it till that day so I gave to you and you were so happy?" A recognizable voice can be heard from the crowd which is none other than Granny.

"Ah yes! She's the found who found it and gave it to me so let's give her some big cheers!"

The crowd looked at Granny and cheered. Granny couldn't help but chuckle "Ooh, hoo hoo hoo."

After that cheering, they all looked at the Mayor who continued to explain:

"As soon as I got it, I was making plans for the public speech to show you all the evidence and I even called a meeting in process. But before that could happen..., if you know what happened next."

Everyone in the crowd nodded. Soon a female toon journalist asked this question:

"So since you are going to show the files pretty soon, do you have any idea as to why he did all of this?"

"I can answer that." Bugs said as he raised his hand.

Everyone looked at Bugs.

"Oh. It seems like our great Bugs Bunny has a few words to speak." The Mayor smiled as he hands the microphone and said, "So give him some big cheers before he speaks please."

The crowd then cheered loudly as Bugs walked towards the microphone with a smile on his face.

Lola smiled at Bugs before she saw someone at the back of the crowd. Realizing who it is, she tapped at Sylvester and pointed at the crowd. It's none other than Sylvester Junior, who is waving his father happily. Sylvester smiled and waved back. He knows that someone from the crowd is lifting him up.

The cheering then soon died down and everyone looked at Bugs.

"Eh...What's up docs?" Bugs asked on the microphone.

The crowd cheered.

"Before I answer that question, let me tell you all as to what happened last night." Bugs said.

The crowd then began to listen eagerly as Bugs began to tell what happened last night. And when he told as to what the Mayor did, the crowd roared in cheers.

"Five cheers to the Mayor!" A man from the crowd called out.

Everyone in the crowd nodded as they began to cheer "Hip Hip Hooray!" but then they soon found out that the Mayor is not there!

"I say, I say, where's the Mayor?" A recognizable voice can be heard from the crowd who is none other than a large, white adult Leghorn rooster name Foghorn Leghorn, who asked.

"When he gave Bugs the microphone, he immediately left to make some arrangements before he will be working to show the files to you all pretty soon." The Mayor's wife said.

"Oh."

"And now! Time to tell you the reason as to why he did all of this." Bugs said on the microphone.

The crowd again began to listen closely as Bugs explained the reason.

 _5 minutes later:_

When Bugs finished explaining it, everyone is a bit puzzled.

"Seriously! All because of his failing T.V show?" A toon asked.

"That's seriously stupid and childish." A man said.

"What was that name again?" A woman from the crowd asked.

"The Flying Man." Sylvester said.

"Oh Yes! I remember my grandfather and I watching it." A man from the crowd said, "It was..."

"Unfunny?" The Mayor's son asked.

"Yeah! Unfunny and boring! And he blames the toons whereas his own fault was that he could have at least watch some Looney Tunes or even Tiny Toons episodes to get some ideas!"

"Or maybe he could just go to the Warner Brothers Studio to get some help." One female toon from the crowd said, "Instead, he had to take the wrong path."

Everyone in the crowd nodded as they began to talk about it. One journalist then asked:

"Do you have anything more to say Bugs?"

"Eh...Not really I guess." Bugs said.

"You mean..." A toon journalist asked, "That's All Folks?"

Everyone in the crowd laughed a bit. Before Bugs could answer that, a loud voice can be heard from the speaker:

"Attention everyone! This is the Mayor! Please don't leave yet! I'll be showing all the files and documents I had discovered within 50 minutes. Food and Drink will be served to you. As for those watching on T.V, please don't switch it off as all the discovered files and documents will be shown right on your screen. Thank You!"

Everybody cheered upon hearing the Mayor's announcement. But then...

"So now what?" A toon from the crowd asked.

Everyone then looked at each other, wondering what to do next. Even the toons and the Mayor's family on stage are a bit puzzled. The Mayor's wife soon stepped in.

"Step aside Bugs, let me entertain the crowd." The Mayor's wife said.

"Whoa!" Everyone in the crowd said in awe.

"You can do that?" Christine and her little brother asked in surprise.

"Why yes I can." The Mayor's wife smiled.

"Now that's one thing we didn't hear that from you." Lola said.

"This will be interesting." Sylvester said.

"Indeed Indeed." Bugs said.

The Mayor's wife soon approached the microphone and looked at the butler.

"Alright then." The Mayor's wife said, "Turn on the music."

The butler nodded as he ran and grabbed the music player before turning on the music. The Mayor's lady began to sing the song called 'Cartoon Heroes' by Aqua. Everyone are in awe before they cheered loudly for her and they even started to sing with her. They enjoyed a lot while they wait for the Mayor to release the files and documents, that he discovered on the former Assistant Mayor's laptop, in public.

 **Me: Yep. That's the end of Chapter 10. Okay, it's time for the...**

 ***Bugs, Sylvester, Junior and Steve arrives with the zoom.***

 **Sylvester: Announcement?**

 **Me: Yep I guess.**

 **Steve: So what's the Announcement?**

 ***Silence occurred for a moment.***

 **Me: The thing is...The announcement is that the next chapter WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER.**

 ***The four toons are in shock.***

 **Junior *gasping*: You mean the last chapter will be the...**

 **Me *nodding*: Yep. The finale.**

 ***The four toons are a bit sad.***

 **Junior *sadly*: Well I'm broke :(.**

 **Sylvester: Yeah. Especially since this will be the last Cartoon story you are writing this year before you move to other sections.**

 **Bugs *nearly crying*: Boo-Hoo-Hoo! Oh the Ag-ooo-nneeeyyy!**

 **Steve: Chill out you three, why are you sad? It's not that it's the total end for us. *Turns towards Me and smiles* We'll be coming back right?**

 ***I nodded and smiled. The three other toons then cheered up.***

 **Junior *happily*: Yeah! We'll be coming back for more!**

 **Sylvester *happily*: Of course son. It's not as if that this is the last Cartoon story he will ever write.**

 **Bugs *smiling*: Well we sure had a lot of fun. But there's always a saying all good things must come to an end.**

 **Me: But you will be coming back, that's a certain.**

 ***The four toons nodded and cheered. Then all of us smiled.***

 **Me: The finale chapter will be coming up next week. Hopefully we will see you all there.**

 **Bugs: And until the last chapter arrives docs, please review and like this and his other stories. And an early thank you.**

 **Sylvester, Junior and Steve *together*: Don't miss the finale folks!**

 ***Everybody nodded with a smile as the ending theme of the Looney Tunes is starts to play.***

 **Me: So until then...**

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Junior and Steve *proclaiming happily when the ending theme is nearly finished playing*: Till The Last Chapter Folks!**


	12. Chapter 11: Epilogue

**Me: Well this is it folks. The last chapter of my first Cartoon story. After the amazing rescue act, it has all come down to the finale. All good things have to come to an end unfortunately :(.**

 ***I looked all around and saw no one.***

 **Me *suddenly realized something*: Oh Yeah. They told me that they are going to prepare themselves for something in which they didn't tell me. Looks like I'm gonna have to do the appreciation and disclaimer then.**

 **First of all, I would really like to thank each and every one of you for supporting me by reviewing and liking this and my other stories. This is my first Cartoon story I have written (Not fanfic mind you cause I've written a couple of Cartoon one-shots). I thoroughly enjoyed writing it and I had a great time.**

 **Oh! And 1 thing to note. There are two new OCs that will be introduced. That will be shown like this:** *New OC name* **. Also, all the OCs that I had and have introduced will also be a part of my future Looney Tunes and Tiny Toons fanfic stories.**

 **And finally, I don't own The Looney Tunes and Tiny Toons (the later since they are here in this last chapter). It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs I own.**

 **And now without any delay, let's get into the finale chapter.**

 ***I gave a big sigh as the opening theme of the Looney Tunes starts to play.***

Chapter 11: Epilogue.

 _Night_

 _Steve's House:_

"WHOO-HOO!"

That's right. Inside Steve's House, everyone is celebrating the return of Bugs and Sylvester, who not only rescued Christine and Lola but also returned safely. Steve, Penelope, Sylvester Junior and *Tyson Silver* (a silver haired boy who is Bugs' human best friend for life) are there. Heck even three Tiny Toons characters are there: Buster Bunny, Furrball and *Green* (a young, green male cat who is Furrball's best friend for life). Unfortunately Sylvester's girlfriend, Sylvia, couldn't attend cause she's a bit sick but she did sent a big present and a note of apology and congrats to her boyfriend and Bugs. Furrball meowed something to Sylvester in which Green said:

"He said that he wishes your girlfriend a speedy recovery from her sickness."

"Thanks." Sylvester smiled.

"Well it looks like Sylvia did send us a big present." Steve said in which they all looked at it which is none other than a big fish and chips.

"Yeah. Speaking about that, what's that?" Penelope asked curiously as she pointed at the orange cake.

"Oh. That's a carrot cake." Silver said, "My mom baked it and wrote a note to give Bugs and Sylvester a congrats."

"You're the best doc I have ever have!" Bugs cried happily, "Give thanks to your mom."

"Pieces for me." Buster said happily.

"You betcha."

"Dig in." Silver smiled.

"We'll dig in later I guess." Sylvester's son said.

Everybody nodded.

"So all of you were in the crowd right?" Bugs asked in which everybody nodded.

"Sylvester was the first one to call me and boy me, Penelope, Sylvia and Junior were super excited though Sylvia got a normal cold and couldn't come but she watched it on T.V." Steve said.

"Junior called me and I was so excited that I jumped through the window and ran to tell Furrball about it and we got super duper excited." Green said in excitement, "Thanks for the call Junior."

"No problem." Junior smiled, "After all, Furrball is my father's student and you're Steve's student."

Furrball meowed a bit in which Green translated:

"Yeah but we were left scratching our heads as to where are we gonna get the transport."

"Bugs called me but I was sleeping at that time in my hole." Buster said, "When I woke up, I saw the miss call and before I could call back, Silver called me and when he told me about it, boy I went so wacky in happiness that I thought that I was being wacky like Gogo."

Everyone laughed a bit.

"Sorry I couldn't answer your call Bugs and thanks for the lift Silver." Buster said, "He came and picked me up."

"You were there so I have no complainants." Bugs smiled.

"You are Bugs' student so why wouldn't I pick you up?" Silver said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Buster smiled before he asked curiously, "Hmm. By the way, what do the others call you? Tyson or Silver?"

"Tyson to avoid confusion. I remember that our teacher was explaining the colors and when she told silver, I thought she was calling me."

"Oh Really? Folks from Acme Looniversity call me Green even though my full name is Dave Green." Green said.

"Cause you are green." Buster said and teased a bit.

"I know right?"

Everyone laughed a bit.

"And soon off we went where, while we are going, we saw Green and Furrball and we picked them up." Silver said.

"Oh no wonder!" Steve said, "We were also looking for them as well but they were not there."

Furrball meowed something in which Green translated and teased:

"Did you think that we would be running super fast like Road Runner or Little Beeper?"

"To be honest, I thought you were flying on a rocket." Steve said.

Everyone laughed a bit as to what Steve said.

"So after we couldn't find them, we went to where the crowd was and..." Penelope said and smiled.

"Surprise! We saw Silver, Buster, Green and Furrball." Junior said happily.

"Wow! What an epic coincidence." Sylvester said in awe.

"And Whoala! We saw Steve, Penelope and Junior." Buster said happily.

"Well I be darned." Bugs said in awe.

Everyone laughed for a moment.

"And as soon as we saw Junior, Steve and Penelope, me, Furrball and Green slapped high fives happily with them. We chatted also for a while and..." Buster is about to explain.

"Did the others also arrive?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah. While we were chatting, someone called us which was none other than Plucky whom we recognized." Green said, "Soon we joined them."

"Plucky, Babs, Fifi, Shirley, etc. Almost everyone from our show joined the crowd." Buster said, "Heck even Max and Elmyra were there."

"Elmyra...Oh God! The moment we set foot, she hugged us happily and tightly in such a way that our eyes nearly popped out. Right Furrball?"

Furrball nodded.

"Well she hugged everybody, including me later on. And Max was almost U-Shaped by her." Buster said, "And that's why _**Elmyra is a pain.**_ "

Green and Furrball nodded with a sigh.

"Well I'm so glad that all of you Tiny Toon folks came to see us." Bugs smiled.

"Speaking about that, what about you Steve and others?" Sylvester asked.

"Oh. When Buster, Furrball and Green joined their friends, we went to the other side of the crowd." Penelope said.

"I joined them as you all know." Silver said in which everybody nodded with a smile.

"But we had to make sure that we don't lose them." Steve said.

"Yeah but within a few seconds, people and toons have blocked us." Junior said with a sigh.

"Tough luck son." Sylvester said.

Silence occurred for a moment in which Buster looked at Sylvester Junior with curiosity and asked:

"Say. What don't you attend Acme Looniversity? You look the same age like us."

"But I have appeared in some Looney Tunes episodes." Junior said which surprised Buster.

"How's that possible? Have you got your toon degree so quickly that we never saw you?"

"No. I did appear before you guys appear."

Everyone chuckled a bit.

"He's right you know." Sylvester said.

"Yeah. And even though he did attend, who's gonna be his mentor?" Green asked, "Bugs is your mentor. Sylvester is Furrball's mentor. Steve's my mentor. And Junior?"

"Hmm..." Buster thought for a while before asking happily, "Ah! Helix? Garfunkel?"

Everyone laughed a bit.

"Yeah. Keep dreaming." Silver teased.

"But I tried!" Buster whined.

"Yeah you did but they are the stars from the Hall of Cartoon Pussycats." Steve said.

"And they appeared from different shows." Sylvester said.

"Oh." Buster said.

"Speaking about that, Aren't there the Hall of Toons?" Penelope asked curiously.

"There is but it's never mentioned." Bugs sighed.

"What a shame." Buster said.

Everyone nodded. Green then asked Buster:

"So what's your relation with Babs?"

"No relation. Pure and Simple." Buster smiled.

"Oh Really? I saw you two holding hands on the crowd. Heck I even saw you two doing that a couple of times in the Acme Looniversity. *Hears Furrball meowing* See? Even he says that he saw you two as well."

"Ohhhhhh!" Everyone said except Buster, who got a bit flustered.

 _"Does he have such a good eye sight?"_ Buster thought and gulped a bit.

"So that means you are in a relation with her." Green smiled and teased a bit.

"No Relation." Buster said simply.

"Relation."

"No Relation."

"Relation."

"No Relation!"

"Relation!"

"No Relation!"

"No Relation!"

"Relation!"

"No Relation!"

"I say that me and Babs are in a relation and you can't deny that!"

"Sure. If you say so."

Silence occurred for a moment in which everybody gasped. Buster then immediately covered his mouth upon realizing what he just blurted out.

"Whoooo Yeah! I got ya right on your toes in this style of argument!" Green said happily, "First toon to win that against a bunny."

"That is really surprising." Steve said in awe.

"Yeah." Sylvester said.

Furrball meowed something happily and he slapped high fives with Green and Junior.

"Oh Damn. If Daffy hears about it, then he's gonna start teaching Plucky as to how to win that type of argument." Silver said.

"Thanks for reminding that Silver." Bugs smiled before saying, "I gotta teach Buster the same thing."

"You better." Buster said before saying in a bit of fright, "Or else I'm gonna be put in the Toons Hall of Shame list!"

Everyone chuckled a bit. Even Buster laughed at himself for a bit.

"Speaking about that, where's Lola?" Buster asked.

"Oh. After that, Lola went to her home. She told me that she wants to be at her home for a few days and take a good rest after being trapped by that boss and being chained for a few days." Bugs said before he asked, "Babs?"

"Yeah. She went to see Lola. It's a good thing Lola is staying at her home. When the news of the Mayor's daughter and her friend got kidnapped broke out, all of us got a bit scared. Babs tried to contact Lola but there was no response. It was then she feared that Lola could be the one being kidnapped. I told her to stay calm."

"She was kidnapped indeed."

"Exactly. When the Mayor announced Lola's name, she immediately knew it. Babs told me that she will go and see Lola as soon as all of those were done. I nodded and told her that I'll be joining with you all in which she nodded. And here I am with you all."

Everyone nodded.

"Oh. I'm sure you all saw the discovered files and documents the Mayor had released." Penelope said in which everyone nodded, "I know the reaction but I just wanna know from you guys."

"Everyone was shocked and pissed." Sylvester said, "Heck I could even notice some red eyes on the front crowd."

"Made me so angry that I wanna do what the Mayor did to him last night." Steve said, "Kick his balls. Not once, Not twice but probably a hundred times."

"Oh! That will be painful." Junior chuckled in which everyone nodded and laughed a bit.

"I was so heartbroken when we saw those documents the Mayor showed in public." Silver said before asking, "I mean how could he do this?"

"Well, he was heartless that's for sure." Bugs said before asking, "What about you Tiny Toon folks?"

"Like Sylvester just said, everyone was really furious." Buster said, "Same goes to us. Heck even Max was angry. After seeing them, he told me that he may be a villain and that he hates us and he may be greedy, but there's no way he's going to live and see us toons getting separate from humans."

Everyone is really surprised but smiled a bit. Furrball then meowed something in which Green translated:

"Well at least he has a heart for us."

"Yeah. Really." Silver smiled.

"Indeed." Buster said before gulping a bit, "But Fowlmouth..."

"Yeah. Oh My God." Green gulped a bit.

"What? Did anything happen to him?" Bugs asked.

Furrball meowed in which Green translated:

"When he saw all the files and documents the Mayor showed in the crowd, his face was fully red and his eyes were also red! Steam was coming out from his head."

"Yeah. I've never seen him this angry and pissed in our show." Buster said, "True he was angry a couple of times but not like the one that we saw."

"Well for the right reason he was like that." Green said.

"True."

"Oh. So could it be that he was the one who...?" Sylvester asked in which Buster, Furrball and Green nodded.

"Yeah you heard it. A few minutes after the Mayor has shown us all of it, he started swearing and cursing at the top of his lungs and then said, 'Let's go and destroy this man!' in which everyone nodded and you all know what happened next."

"Yeah. Although a few of us got stomped due to the crowd rush." Green sighed.

"I had foot marks all over my back! Although it was gone minutes later."

Silence occurred for a few seconds till Penelope said:

"Well Fowlmouth had every right to be angry after seeing those disturbing files and documents. I mean why did he do that? Just because of his failing T.V show in which he puts the blame on us?"

"That sounds like the only reason." Steve said, "And very stupid and childish."

"Jeez! He could have asked for help from the Warner Brother Studios." Silver said.

"That's what everyone was saying in the crowd as well." Junior said.

"Or maybe have us in one of his episodes." Buster smiled, "Perfect way to showcase our talent."

"Yeah. That would have been awesome right?" Green asked happily in which Furrball nodded happily.

"I doubt it would do you three or others any good." Sylvester said, "His show was at the bottom of the barrel in the T.V ratings."

"Yeah. Who knows? You might make a bad impression on the people." Bugs said before asking, "But who knows also? It could be good."

"So according to you Bugs, it could be 40-60." Buster said.

"Clever thinking."

Everyone chuckled for a while. Furrball looked at the clocked and meowed in which Green understood and looked at the clock as well. He then said:

"Hey everbody! It's News time!"

Everyone then nodded and began to face the T.V. Steve grabbed the remote control but he is in such a rush that he couldn't handle it properly and it flew towards Penelope, who caught it. Steve then switched on the T.V and Penelope changed the channel. After seeing the T&H News logo, Steve then went back to his seat.

The screen then shows two news presenters. One is a male dog toon (Yep, the one from Chapter 2) and another one is a female human. They both smiled before the male dog toon said:

"Hello everyone. The name's Fred."

"And I'm Jane." The female news presenter smiled.

"And welcome to the T&H News Center." They said together and smiled.

"Well Fred. Today was one heck of a day isn't it?" Jane asked.

"Yeah. Totally. A lot of crazy things happened today." Fred said.

"But before we go to that, let's quick a quick saying as to what happened as for the others."

"Yep."

Silence occurred for a second before Jane continued:

"While that day was going on, the policemen and policetoons *screen shows several men being handcuffed* have arrested the former Assistant Mayor's gang. With the help of the information given by Christine and Lola, the police force traveled to the hideout where, on their way, they also arrested several men who were found to be struck in four different part of roads, two parts in which they are found on the ground with their battered cars..."

 _"Those must be the ones who were car chasing us."_ Bugs thought.

"As far as we know right now, all the men, that the police force arrested, are being taken to a big police van, which drove off." Jane continued, "Currently they are now investigating the former Assistant's Mayor base."

"And now, with that being said, let's get to what happened today shall we?" Fred asked smiling.

"Yep. It sure is."

Fred and Jane smiled at each other before Fred looked back and began by saying:

"Bugs and Sylvester, from the Looney Tunes, today were honored and rewarded for their effort in rescuing The Mayor's Daughter and Lola with a medal and 1 million dollars..."

While Fred is talking about it, the screen then shows the Mayor's wife putting the medals on their necks while the Mayor giving them them the big 1 million dollar cheque.

"Let's give our biggest applause to them folks!" Green called.

And so everyone started to clap at Bugs and Sylvester in which they stood up, smiled and bowed. Then they went back to their seats and everyone looked at the screen. The screen then shows back to the news presenters. Jane then said:

"Elsewhere, the Mayor has been praised for his actions last night even though it was a bit...eh. *Screen then shows Mayor making a speech and the crowd cheering* Anyway, he was also praised for revealing all the documents and files that the former Assistant Mayor had even though the incident had already taken place. Here's what someone had to say."

The screen then shows someone holding a bag with tons of holes in it as the interviewer looked at it curiously. Then the camera shows tons of items lying around. Then the camera shows someone. Who is the person? None other than Witch Hazel! She called on the interviewer and then told on the microphone:

"Oh Dear. It looks like I brought a wrong bag full of holes and now everything has been lying down. Remember, bring a proper bag Mayor. Had you shown it earlier then the two fellas would had never been kidnapped. And that's because you brought a bag which had a hole in it and your pen drive fell down as a result. So watch out next time. HeHeHeHeHeHe."

The ones who are watching it laughed for a bit before the screen returns back to the news presenters. This time, they looked a bit serious.

"Now then. Let's get to another today's main part shall we?"

Jane nodded as silence occurred for a few seconds in which the beaten and bashed former Assistant Mayor's mugshot picture is being shown before Jane began:

"The former Assistant Mayor, who is charged with kidnapping and conspiracy of overthrowing the toons, has been sentenced to life imprisonment without parole. The Mayor had sent those disturbing files and documents containing the former Assistant Mayor's plans to the judge and the judge took no hesitation on deciding the criminal's punishment. For those who might haven't seen it, here are the evidences."

Then the screen showed the files and documents what the Mayor had shown to the public earlier. Everyone is disgusted upon seeing it in which Buster and Green also booed upon seeing it. Green commented that he should be put in the 'pile of trash and garbage' in which everybody agreed. Then they looked at the T.V screen in which Fred began speaking. The top right part of the screen shows humans and toons protesting angrily.

"While the judge was saying the charges, many toons and humans gathered outside the building. They protested angrily and denounced the former Assistant Mayor. In addition to that, the judge declared that the former Assistant Mayor should receive public humiliation, citing that he did what the people won't even think of doing that so he should be given a real lesson. Here's some more reporting by a human and a female toon."

The screen then shows many toons and humans are protesting angrily. They are jeering and carrying signs like:

 _"Toons_ _and Humans Forever!"_

 _"Down with the Discriminator!"_

 _"Go to Hell! You don't belong here!"_

And many other more signs.

There are two reporters behind the crowd: One male and One female toon. The male reporter said:

"As you can see folks. A huge and angry crowd has gathered as they are gonna give the former Assistant Mayor a good beat down for what he was planning."

"More than angry you can say." One female toon said, "In fact, the police told us that they are gonna bring him here within 10 minutes."

"Then let's ask some people as to what they think cause there's gonna be a whole lot of shouting and craziness soon."

"You can say that again."

And so the male reporter went to interview the toons while the female toon went to interview the people. The people whom the female toon interviewed said:

"That bastard broke our trust and heart by what was he planning! Good riddance!"

"Credit to the Mayor for exposing him even though it was a bit late but still..."

"He deserves to be left rotten in the prison!"

"Toons and Humans UNITE!"

The crowd gave a thunderous cheers. Meanwhile, The toons whom the man interviewed said:

"Wait till I get my hands on him! I'll whack him so much!"

"This guy is deth-picable! Even more deth-picable than Bugs!" (Guess who that was? None other than Daffy, which caught Bugs and Buster by surprise).

"Toons and Humans UNITE!"

"Very well said Plucky."

"May I have the permission to make him into a bowling ball?"

The crowd laughed and cheered at the same time. After that, the two interviewers soon met.

"Wow! From what we heard, it looks like the former Assistant Mayor is gonna receive a beating he will never forget." The male reporter said in awe.

"You can say that again." The female toon reporter said and laughed in which the two reporters slapped high fives.

Suddenly, everyone heard some whistle noise and turned around. It's a policetoon who is blowing the whistle. The policeman stopped the policetoon and then grabbed the former Assistant Mayor, who is handcuffed and is so afraid upon seeing the crowd.

"Here's your man." The policeman smiled as he threw the former Assistant Mayor in front of the crowd.

"Looks like the time has come." The female toon reporter said in which the male reporter nodded.

"Yep. Here we go." The male reporter said.

Silence occurred for a moment. The former Assistant Mayor looked at the angry crowd, especially the toons, with fear in his eyes. He gulped and sweated a lot. He then began to plea:

"Please don't bash me up! I promise that I will change. Maybe some evil things took over my mind. We can solve this."

Silence occurred for a moment till the crowd replied angrily and at the top of their lungs:

"SCREW YOU! YOU EVEN KIDNAPPED THE MAYOR'S DAUGHTER AND HER FRIEND!"

And so the crowd proceed to beat him up in which the former Assistant Mayor screamed in pain. Several ladies slapped him very hard. Men punched and kicked him. A muscular, tall and bald headed man name the Crusher, who is from the Looney Tunes, grabbed him and gave him several powerful slams then punched him like a punching bag before applying his leg-scissors move as the former Assistant Mayor screamed in pain while crowd cheered. This continued for a while. Oh and even the kids came by and splat at him with a girl name Elmyra giving him the most painful crushing hug.

The crowd then threw the former Assistant Mayor to the toons, who are there, saying "He's all yours!". The former Assistant Mayor, who is already been beaten and bruised, looked at the toons and he is really scared. The toons are pissed upon looking at him cause he was planning to separate them from mingling with humans.

"Let me guess. Is it because of your father's T.V show?" One well-known toon asked.

The former Assistant Mayor meekly gulped before a toon pushed him.

"You could have taken the Warner Brothers' Studios help." A female toon said angrily, "But no! You had to take the wrong path by putting the blame on us!"

"Your father would have been really ashamed by now." A toon said.

"Shame! Shame!" The crowd chanted.

"Now it's time to pay the price!" Another toon shouted.

Everybody cheered as the toons proceed to bash him up before the former Assistant Mayor could say anything. Some of them are: A young, white male rooster, who wears a blue short-sleeved shirt and black and gray high tops name Fowlmouth battered the former Assistant Mayor with punches and kicks, a bull name Toro The Bull gored the former Assistant Mayor on his butt in which the former Assistant Mayor screamed in pain, the anthropomorphic ferocious Tasmanian Devil name Taz and his student name Dizzy Devil have given him a wild spin on the tornado, Foghorn Leghorn jumped and squashed the former Assistant Mayor's back and so on.

Finally, the policeman and a policetoon blew the whistles and they all stopped. The crowd continued to chant against the former Assistant Mayor, who is beaten, battered, bruised, smashed and all sorts all things you can say, as the policeman and a policetoon picked him up and threw him into the police van. As the policeman and policetoon then drove off, the crowd began to cheer.

The two reporters, who acted like commentators during the whole beat up scene, smiled and clapped before the male reporter said:

"Well it looks like he's off to being thrown to prison where he will be living under lock and key forever."

"Yeah. And that was some really super nasty beating the former Assistant Mayor received." A female toon said, "I don't even think that super nasty can be used to describe that."

"Exactly. Anyway, that's all what we have seen and reported for now. Tune in for more updates and *starts to chuckle* hope you enjoyed seeing the beating."

"Indeed. So we are T&H reporters..."

"Reporting from the Toons and Humans Town/City." The two reporters said together and smiled.

The screen then shows back to the news presenters. While they are talking about it and the top right part of the screen shows the beaten and bashed former Assistant Mayor's mug shot photo again, Furrball meowed something in which Green translated:

"This guy is equally super worse with those four heartless sluts."

Everybody nodded. Penelope then asked:

"Oh Furrball. I wanted to ask you this. How's the little girl with the little kitten and her new family doing?"

Furrball smiled and meowed in which Green translated:

"Yeah. They are doing fine."

"Visiting them often?" Penelope asked with a smile.

Furrball nodded and meowed before pointing at Green. Green translated:

"Mostly and sometimes with him."

Everyone smiled at Furrball and Green. Junior smiled at them before he suddenly realized something and asked his father:

"Say father and Bugs. What not you tell us a little bit about your adventures?"

Everyone looked at Bugs and Sylvester with excitement on their eyes.

"Yeah pal. I've been wanting to hear that from you two." Steve said in excitement, "Thanks for the reminder Junior."

"No problem." Junior said.

"Yeah. That would be awesome to hear. Furrball would also love to hear that right?" Green asked in excitement and smiled at Furrball, who jumped in excitement.

"That would be interesting to hear." Penelope smiled.

"Yeah Bugs buddy." Silver smiled, "I'm pretty sure that you two had an awesome adventure."

"Let me take some notes for my adventure skills." Buster said in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Alright Alright. Take it easy." Sylvester said, "We'll tell."

"Yeah docs." Bugs said before taking a breathe and then began, "Well it all started with..."

Bugs and Sylvester began telling about their adventures in which everyone is listening eagerly. But when they told about them visiting the Mayor, everyone got really excited. Furrball got so excited that he actually spoke:

"You actually met the Mayor and his family?!"

"Wow! That's awesome!" Green said in awe.

Everyone then suddenly looked at Furrball and Green with full of surprises. And the two of them sighed as they know why the others are being surprised.

"Hmm. Mostly I see you Furrball meowing but a few times you talk." Penelope said before asking curiously, "When do you usually talk?"

"Well...Random Random?" Furball asked meekly before everybody laughed a bit.

"Speaking of that, I'm pretty sure I asked you this but I kinda forgot." Buster said and sighed before asking, "How do you know what Furrball says?"

"Well my Dad attended the translation class in the T&H University and he taught me when I was young." Green said, "He told me that it's important to know what they are talking about as not all toons can talk."

"No wonder." Junior said in awe.

"Yeah. It's like if Plucky doesn't know what a duck is saying, then what's gonna happen to him?"

"Well..." Buster said before asking, "He be put in the Toons Hall of Shame list?"

Everyone laughed a bit upon hearing that. Bugs thought about introducing the translation class. His thought are interrupted when Furrball said:

"You may continue."

Bugs nodded as he and Sylvester continue to tell about their rescue act.

 _20 minutes later:_

After they finished telling, everyone is in awe and happy.

"Now that was one tough rescue act you two did." Silver said.

"Well one good thing is that, since Chester had seen you in your monster form, hopefully those two won't bother you again." Steve said.

"I hope so." Sylvester said.

"Plus, even though the ones whom you suspected had nothing to do with the kidnapping part, you still had got them arrested." Penelope said.

"You two were awesome!" Junior said happily as he hugged his father in which everybody smiled.

"Hey Buster. What are ya doing?" Green asked curiously.

"Well first things first, we are so glad to have you as our mentors." Buster said happily in which everyone nodded and smiled.

"Gee. Thanks." Bugs smiled.

"And second is making plans to meet the Mayor. If Bugs and Sylvester were able to meet him and his family, heck even we could be allowed cause everyone knows us."

"Ah yeah! That could be awesome!" Green said happily.

"But are you sure that they might know us very well as they know them?" Furrball asked, "We started our journey in the 1990s while they started theirs in the 1930s or 1933 to be appropriate."

"But they appeared on your show so they should know you all." Junior said.

"Ah Yes! That could be possible."

"Probably you're gonna need us if the security guards don't believe ya." Sylvester said in which everyone laughed a bit and nodded.

"Very true pal." Steve said.

"Buster. What are you thinking about?" Penelope asked curiously.

"It's just that one thing really surprised me and Bugs on T.V right now regarding Daffy and Plucky." Buster said, "I thought they would be..."

"I know what you're thinking." Silver interrupted, "And in the next few days when the Looniversity opens, they are gonna start crying and whining about that missed golden opportunity."

"Yeah doc. That is highly likely gonna happen." Bugs said, "Me and Sylvester better get ready for that."

"Not only you two, me and Furrball better get ready as well." Buster said, "Plucky will be whining to us about our mentors becoming heroes right?"

"Yeah. Totally agreed on that." Furrball said.

"Then maybe we can counter by saying 'Why don't you become Super Duck?'" Green said.

"That might be a good counterattack." Junior teased.

Everyone nodded and smiled. They chatted for a few minutes before Steve stood up and said:

"Alright folks. We had enough talking for now. So Let's Celebrate and Eat!"

Everybody cheered as they began to celebrate and eat the fish and chips and the carrot cake (Bugs and Buster ate most of the carrot cake). They are chatting, singing and laughing. Then Steve poured soft drinks on everyone's glass, including his. After doing so, everyone hold their glasses while Steve stood up and said:

"For the successful rescue act by Bugs and Sylvester and their safe return, this celebration is for you two. So I will like you all to give them the bigggggeessttt..."

"CHEERS!" Everybody cheered happily as they toasted their glass.

And so everybody drank and continued to celebrate with Buster, Furrball and Green doing some crazy stuffs in which everybody laughed. While they are celebrating, Sylvester asked Bugs:

"Got any idea as to what the former Assistant Mayor is doing in prison right now?"

"Probably crying and whining." Bugs said.

* * *

 _Jail Center:_

The former Assistant Mayor is sitting in the prison. He's all bandaged up that almost make him look like an Egyptian Mummy. He sighed, lost in thought as to how everything went crashing down around him. Even more bad news is that he's sitting with Rocky, Mugsy and Sam. They all looked at him with disgust on their faces.

"Can somebody tell me why do I have to sit with this discriminator varmint?!" Sam asked in anger.

"Boss. I don't like this man." Mugsy cried, "He makes me sick!"

"Same here Mugsy." Rocky growled in a bit of anger before asking, "Oi you! How does it feel now to suffer the wrath from the people and especially the toons whom you planned to discriminate?"

"But guys. Why are you three supporting the toons?" The former Assistant Mayor cried and asked, "All the three of you had to suffer the wrath from that rabbit on your Looney Tunes episodes."

Rocky, Mugsy and Sam all stood up and gave a hateful glare at him.

"Hearing that question makes me want to shoot ya a trillion times varmint!" Sam said in anger, "It's true that this rabbit outwits me but there're times in which I remember being with him like that basketball game against Monstars as well as being with him in that Tiny Toons show."

"If I had a gun right now, I could have shot ya right on your nose!" Rocky growled.

"But we can't do that in prison boss." Mugsy said before having an idea, "So why not we give him a beat down?"

The former Assistant Mayor gasped in horror as Sam and Rocky looked at Mugsy with smiles on their faces.

"Smart idea Mugsy." Rocky grinned before turning to Sam and asked, "You?"

"I see no other options that than to bash him even more than he got!" Sam said.

The three of them are about to give the former Assistant Mayor some more beating when a voice called:

"May I join you folks?"

The four of them turned around and when they saw who it is, the former Assistant Mayor is as white as sheet.

That one is a white, male pit bull, who is usually shown wearing sunglasses and has huge muscles. Guess who it is? None other than Arnold the Pit Bull! He is wearing the police uniform but not the police hat.

"Arnold." Sam said in surprise.

"Yep. That's me. The strongest toon in the world!" Arnold proclaimed as he shows off his muscles before saying, "My duty is done for today and I was about to head off to the gym but then I thought why not I pay that guy a little visit and probably we can play a game. And before you ask, the policeman allowed me to but only for today."

"Yay!"

"Game? What game?!" The former Assistant Mayor cried out.

Arnold smiled as he, with the keys in his hand, unlocked the prison door, opened it and closed it before approaching the former Assistant Mayor with a very very angry look at his face!

"You will find out soon enough bastard!" Arnold said in anger, "You are already at the top of my hate list after what I saw. So you three, let's do this shall we?"

Rocky, Mugsy and Sam nodded as the four of them slowly approached the former Assistant Mayor, who is so scared and white that he is acting like a child. The shadows of the four of them are getting closer and closer towards him.

"Uh? Guys?" The former Assistant Mayor squealed meekly like a child as the four of them are on him.

* * *

 _One and a half week later_

 _Acme Acres_

 _Acme Looniversity:_

It's a very special day today. Many toons and humans are coming by. And why? Cause it's a Special Night Dance and everyone is enjoying themselves a lot. The whole ACME Looniversity has become a dancing place: Inside and Outside. How did all of this happen?

After the celebration in Steve's house, life has returned to normal 2 days later. In the Acme Looniversity, Bugs and Sylvester, who teach there, have become heroes and singing praises. Everyone in the Acme Looniversity wanted to know their rescue act adventure and everyone is so excited. They also happily teased Buster and Furrball about being lucky to have 'hero' mentors. As for the other Looney Tunes who are teaching, well...they sighed and wished that they could have joined Bugs and Sylvester with poor Daffy crying and whining about missing the golden opportunity of becoming the hero.

When Lola returned, everyone in the Acme Looniversity gave them their biggest welcoming party for her with Babs happily hugging Lola, who smiled and hugged her back. No surprise there, Lola is Babs' mentor after all. There was even more surprise when the Mayor and his family made a surprise appearance the day after Lola arrived. Everyone got excited and asked Christine about how she's feeling in which she smiled and replied positively. The Mayor also had a friendly chat with Bugs, Sylvester, Buster and Furrball. Daffy and Plucky looked at the chat sadly with both of them wishing that they were there and both of them saying to each other that, "I know how both of us feel."

Then another exciting day happened. During one of the normal class days, Principal Professor Bugs (as Green calls him cause he is actually PP in which Bugs doesn't mind) called everyone to assemble. When everyone assembled outside, Bugs and Lola happily announced that there will be a night dance party and that everyone, providing that the students know them well, are invited. Everybody cheered upon hearing that and the next few days has everyone preparing the night dance program and inviting everyone whom they know from Acme Acres and the Toons and Humans Town/City. Everyone went jublient.

And now here they are, with everyone dancing inside and outside the Acme Looniversity.

 _Inside:_

Bugs is looking around and saw many of them dancing in which he smiled. Everyone is enjoying themselves. He is looking around and is also watching outside when somebody called him:

"Bugs!"

Bugs turned around and smiled when he saw Lola approaching him. Bugs whistled a bit upon seeing what Lola has worn for the dance night.

"You look really beautiful with that night dance dress of yours Lola." Bugs smiled.

"Thanks." Lola smiled before offering her hand, "Wanna dance?"

"Sure. You betcha."

Bugs and Lola then hold both of their hands and began dancing. Some toons and humans saw them dancing and began clapping and whistling.

Meanwhile, Sylvester is sitting on a chair sadly. Wearing a prom dress suit, he's wondering about something. Something that saddens him a bit. Suddenly, someone tapped him in the shoulder. When he turned around, he is in awe.

A female cat smiled at him. She has yellow fur on top and white fur on bottom of her body and her eyes were the color of sapphire and is wearing a purple night dance dress. Yes, you got it. It's none other than...

"Hello Sylvester. Did you miss me?" She asked smiling.

"Sylvia!" Sylvester said happily as he hugged her, "How are you feeling now?"

"I'm good now. Thank you."

Sylvester and Sylvia smiled at each other. Someone then suddenly called:

"Hey!"

Sylvester and Sylvia turned around. It's none other than Steve and Penelope. They are very excited upon seeing Sylvia with Sylvester. They approached them.

"Glad you can join this awesome dance night." Steve said in which Sylvia nodded and smiled.

"You feel better?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah but I'm sorry that I couldn't come to the celebration party you three had along with Bugs, Silver, Buster, Junior, Furrball and Green." Sylvia apologized.

"Hey that's alright. At least you sent us one big yummy fish and chips to feed our stomachs." Sylvester said in which the four laughed a bit.

"Good to hear that."

All four of them smiled at each other.

"So then. Shall we get into some dance mood now?" Penelope asked.

"You bet." Sylvester, Sylvia and Steve said in excitement.

So the four of them are about to leave the classroom when suddenly somebody asked:

"Hello Hello Hello. Who do we here?"

It's none than Dave Green, who smiled and approached them. The four of them smiled at Green.

"Oh hey Green. Aren't you gonna dance with others?" Steve asked.

"I was but then I saw Sylvia coming here. I called Furrball but he was...well I'll show you later." Green said before asking, "So Sylvia. Did you K.O your sickness?"

"Well yes I did." Sylvia said in which everybody laughed a bit.

"And yeah, thanks for that big fish and chips. It was awesome!"

"Glad you like it."

Sylvia then suddenly realized something and asked:

"By the way, what did you all do in Steve's house?"

"Oh. There were a lot of things we did in his house." Penelope said.

"Let's see if I can remember." Green said before realizing, "Ah I know! Seeing the news of that guy getting beaten up, listening to Professor Sylvester's and PP Bugs' rescue act adventure, eating and drinking and feasting and some great talks."

"What's PP?" Sylvia asked curiously.

"Principal Professor Bugs he means." Sylvester said, "Green usually calls him that but Bugs doesn't mind."

"Wow! A straight A+ plus for you." Steve smiled and teased in which everyone laughed a bit.

Silence occurred for a moment till Sylvester asked curiously:

"So...Where's Furrball?"

"Follow Me." Green smiled.

Green then led them to a big dance room where many toons and humans are dancing. He then pointed out the figures. When Sylvester, Sylvia, Penelope and Steve saw it, they all smiled.

They saw that three Tiny Toon couples are dancing: Buster X Babs, Plucky X Shirley and Furrball X Fifi. Some toons and humans clapped and cheered for them. And oh by the way, Poor Montana Max is being chased around by Elmyra which leads the two out of the big dance room. Anyway...

"Would you look at the six of them?" Sylvia asked sweetly, "Aren't they adorable when they dance?"

"Yeah. They sure are." Penelope smiled.

"Hey Green. Why not you get one?" Steve teased in which the five of them, including Steve himself, laughed a bit.

"Well right now, we're gonna rock and roll in the stage." Green said, "With somebody..."

"And that's me!" Someone said happily as he jumped behind Green.

Guess who it is? None other than Junior. The four cat's jaws drops in shock. He's also wearing sunglasses.

"Junior?" Steve asked in awe.

"Yep that's me." Junior said, "We're gonna be rocking on the stage."

"Oh Wow! When?" Sylvia asked in excitement.

"Pretty soon." Green said.

"Well looking forward to seeing you two on the stage." Sylvester said in excitement.

"So aren't you two going to make preparations?" Penelope asked curiously.

"Yeah. I just came to check on you four." Green said, "So seeing all you four are good, we are gonna leave now."

"See us on the stage." Junior said.

"Yeah and you're gonna love what we will be performing."

"Well definitely." Sylvester said.

"See ya and Good luck." Steve, Sylvia and Penelope said.

Green and Junior nodded as they waved at them, in which they waved back, before they left.

"So what now?" Sylvester asked before looking at Sylvia.

"I could see Bugs and Lola dancing. So maybe we can join them." Sylvia smiled, "After all, it was you two who had rescued the Mayor's daughter and Lola."

"Um...sure."

"Well good luck pal." Steve chuckled a bit as he gave Sylvester a bit of nudge.

"All the best." Penelope smiled.

Sylvester and Sylvia nodded as they hold each other's hands and they slowly began to dance while moving towards Bugs and Lola. Some people and toons clapped and cheered for them. When Bugs and Lola, who are still dancing, saw Sylvester and Sylvia dancing, they smiled.

"Eh, what's up cats?" Bugs asked smiling before asking in awe, "And look who's here?"

"Hi ya bunnies." Sylvia chuckled a bit.

"You are feeling well now?" Lola asked.

"Yeah."

"Well you two look perfect dancing." Bugs smiled.

"Same here to you." Sylvester smiled back.

The four of them smiled at each other while dancing.

"So. Have you seen any of the students?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah. We saw Furrball dancing with Fifi along with Buster, Babs, Plucky and Shirley." Sylvester said.

"We also saw them as well." Lola said before smiling, "It was sweet."

"We saw also met Green, who said that he'll be performing on the stage with Junior." Sylvia said.

"Well I'll be darned." Bugs said in awe before saying in excitement, "Can't wait to see them performing."

Sylvester and Sylvia nodded and smiled as they continued to dance.

 _20 minutes later_

 _Outside:_

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Humans and Toons!" A voice boomed.

Everyone got startled as they turned towards the direction of the voice.

"Is everyone ready to rock?" A girl's voice called.

"Turn on the lights!" Someone called before doing, "Whoo-Hoo-Hoo!"

And so the lights in some different colors are turned on and when they all saw who they are, everybody cheered very loudly.

It's Christine with a microphone on her hand. Beside her is Tyson Silver. Others include Green with the electric guitar, Sylvester Junior playing the drums and Daffy Duck also with an electric guitar. Yes Daffy! Along with a few others. Everybody cheered upon seeing them. Everyone got excited upon seeing them. Daffy broke the 4th wall by saying:

"Well at least I can get to perform on the stage. Hoo-hoo Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!"

"Ah thank you everybody. Thank You." Silver said on the microphone, "We hope that you will enjoy our show."

"You guys ready to rock?" Christine called.

Everybody roared in cheers.

"Well this will be interesting." Sylvester said, "Especially when your best pal for life is here."

"You can say again." Bugs smiled.

"Well then. This is a very special song. Hope you all enjoy it." Christine smiled as Green, Daffy, Junior and a few others are starting to play their instruments.

She took a breathe before starting to sing (and also the credits are starting to appear):

 _ **Just a small town girl**_

 _ **Livin' in a lonely world**_

 _ **She took the midnight train goin' anywhere**_

Silver soon stepped in:

 _ **Just a city boy**_

 _ **Born and raised in this amazing place**_

 _ **He took the midnight train goin' anywhere**_

Christine and Silver looked at each other and Christine chuckled a bit. While Green and Daffy are playing their electric guitars and Junior tapping the drum sticks, Christine gave Silver an electric guitar and then kissed him in his forehead! The crowd cheered wildly upon seeing that with some even doing some crazy whistling. Bugs, Lola, Sylvester and Sylvia are in awe.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Sylvester asked in awe.

"Yeah." Sylvia said before smiling, "But it's still sweet."

"I don't how to react and what to say but it gives me happy tears." Bugs smiled as a drop of happy tears came out from his eyes.

"Oh Bugs." Lola smiled.

Silver then plays the electric guitar and starts to sing:

 _ **A singer in a smoky room**_

 _ **A smell of wine and cheap perfume**_

 _ **For a smile they can share the night**_

 _ **It goes**_ *Sings with Christine* _ **on and on, and on, and on**_

Christine and Silver then began singing together:

 _ **Strangers waiting**_

 _ **Up and down the boulevard**_

 _ **Their shadows searching in the night**_

 _ **Streetlights, people**_

 _ **Livin' just to find emotion**_

 _ **Hidin' somewhere in the night!**_

 _ **...**_

And so like that they sang together as well as the ones who are performing. The crowd also joined them by singing and dancing. Everyone is going crazy in excitement.

 _"I think this will go down as one of the best day in our lives."_ Bugs thought and smiled.

After they sang for a while, the ones performing on the stage began to play the instruments as the credits are rolling over as well. After playing their instruments for a while, the ones performing on the stage began to sing with the crowd cheering really loudly:

 _ **Don't stop believin'**_

 _ **Hold on to the feelin'**_

 _ **Streetlights, people**_

 _ **Don't stop believin'**_

 _ **Hold on**_

 _ **Streetlights, people**_

The crowd soon joined them:

 _ **Don't stop believin'**_

 _ **Hold on to the feelin'**_

 _ **Streetlights, people**_

And then:

 _ **DON'T STTTTTOOOPPPPPPP!**_

And so the electric guitars are being played and when it is nearing to its end, the word ' _End_ ' appears at the bottom right. As soon as it finishes and the crowd are cheering, the screen slowly turns black and the word ' _End_ ' slowly moves towards the center of it. After a few seconds, Bugs and Sylvester appears and looks at the word ' _End_ '.

"This is it. The End." Bugs said.

"Yep. But we sure had a lot of fun." Sylvester said.

"True."

"So...what now?"

"Well we might have to say goodbyes cause it's finished. A teary goodbye."

"Oh Man."

They then looked and Bugs broke the 4th wall by saying:

"Well then fellas. We'll be appearing again. *Bugs then becomes sad* But until then..."

"Goodbye folks. Goodbye." Sylvester waved sadly.

"Yeah. Goodbye everybody and goodbye to you Sylvester."

"Goodbye Bugs."

And so they went in their separate ways with Bugs going left and Sylvester going right. They continued to say goodbye to each other as well as to the screen until nothing can be heard. Soon, the words ' _That's All Folks._ ' appears below the word ' _End_ '.

 ***END AND THAT'S ALL FOLKS!***

 **Me: Yep and what a way to end this last chapter and the story. Hope that you all enjoyed it :).**

 ***Lights then suddenly turned on and here stands Bugs Bunny, munching his carrot.***

 **Bugs: Well. That's all Folks.**

 ***Sylvester then appears.***

 **Sylvester: Hey let me try. *Clears his throat* That'sss All...**

 ***Steve then suddenly appears as he hugs Bugs' and Sylvester's head as the Space Jam 'That's All Folks!' theme starts to play.***

 **Steve *happily*: Don't worry my buddies. Let me have the honor of finishing this. *Begins to proclaim happily* That's All... *Leans too much the he is about to fall off* Whoooaa!**

 ***Steve falls down and Junior appears behind him.***

 **Junior *smiling*: That's All Folks.**

 ***I approached the four of them.***

 **Me: How about we do this together?**

 **Bugs, Sylvester, Junior and Steve: Good idea.**

 ***All of us then took a breathe.***

 **Me, Bugs, Sylvester, Junior and Steve *proclaiming loudly and happily as the theme is nearly finished playing*: THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**

 ***The theme has finished and all five of us jumped happily and breathed happily.***

 **Bugs: And we're done fellas! What a way to end.**

 **Sylvester: So...now what?**

 **Junior *happily*: We take a picture father. All five of us.**

 **Me: Wait! I have a better idea!**

 ***Bugs, Sylvester and Steve looked at us as I whispered something to Junior. When Junior told what I said, everybody nodded and smiled.***

 **Bugs *smiling*: Well that's a perfect idea doc.**

 **Sylvester: Yep but who's gonna call the others?**

 **Steve: I will! Be right back.**

 ***Steve then immediately rushed off.***

 **Junior *curiously*: So...is the story concluded?**

 **Me: Almost. Before we conclude this story, I will write a note which will arrive by tomorrow night. Please check it out.**


	13. Note

**Thank you so much for reading and liking my first Cartoon Story. I had a really great time writing this and it was a lot of fun writing this. May the Looney Tunes live on forever and ever. But sad that the story has to end though.**

 **Okay, so as promised before, I'm writing this as to what will I do after this story ends. Well first of all, I will be taking a break for a week. Then afterwards, I will publish two anime one-shots, one at a time. Afterwards will come a Misc. Comic one-shot from me. Then another two anime one-shots. And then another Cartoon crossover short story and a one-shot. Afterwards, there's gonna be a Misc Anime/Manga story. Yay! I'm gonna be writing my own Anime story XD. After that finishes, I'll write another note to say what will I do. Note that the next note could also appear after Cartoon crossover short story.**

 **That's all I have to say folks. Even though the story ended, please continue to read, review and like this and my other stories and support me by following and** **favouriting** **me. I'll be back after a week. So right now...**

 **Bugs: Hmm... I wonder where Steve is.**

 **Voice: I'm here!**

 ***Steve soon arrives with Tom, Jerry, Butch and Muscles Mouse from Tom and Jerry.***

 **Sylvester *smiling*: Now he's here.**

 **Junior *smiling*: Ah! Just in time.**

 **Butch *sadly*: Oh Man. It sucks that we have to leave.**

 **Muscles: Be positive Butch. We'll be back again.**

 **Jerry: Did you call us for the photo taking?**

 ***I nodded.***

 **Tom: Well then, who's gonna set up the camera?**

 **Me: I'll set it up. You, Butch, Sylvester and Steve can stand at the back while Bugs, who can kneel down, Jerry, Junior and Muscles can be at the front.**

 **Steve: Cool. *Begins to say happily and claps his hand* Let's do this!**

 **Others *cheering happily*: Yeah!**

 ***And so everyone got into their positions while I set up the camera.***

 **Me *smiling*: See you everybody within a week.**

 ***After I set up the camera, I joined the others with me standing in the back.***

 **Me: Everybody say Cheese.**

 **Others *cheering happily*: YEAH!**

 **Me *smiling*: Never Mind.**

 ***The camera waits for 5 seconds before it clicks.***

 ***THE END OF TO THE RESCUE.***

 ***FIN.***


End file.
